Banda Sinfónica W
by Ann Aseera
Summary: Los alumnos de la Academia W deciden formar su propia banda sinfónica, donde podrán por fin hacer realidad sus sueños de ser conocidos internacionalmente, de viajar por el mundo y de tener su propio protagonismo. Festivales, concursos, viajes y una orquesta enemiga es lo que les espera a todos, pero también descubrirán que un conjunto así puede unirles más de lo que piensan. AU.
1. Prólogo

Antes de comenzar a leer, este es un pequeño prólogo de una historia basada en un video en el que aparecían los personajes de Hetalia tocando instrumentos en una banda sinfónica.

Así que si primero quieres saber de que va la cosa, las aclaraciones están al final.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, el video que fue mi inspiración tampoco... La historia es completamente mía :)

**PRÓLOGO**

—Tsk, estoy harto de los idiotas de la orquesta. Van de guay porque ganan dinero y les contratan en otras ciudades.

—Va, tranquilo, Gibert, ya te llegará la oportunidad.

—Pero es que parece que nunca van a hacer falta flautas… Te lo digo, debí haberme cogido el violín. No se me daba tan mal.

—Pero Gilbert, la orquesta es solo una parte del departamento de música. Y tocas más instrumentos a parte de la flauta.

—Ya, pero soy yo quien debe aguantar a sus compañeros con miradas burlonas por estar en esa estúpida orquesta.

Ludwig y Francis suspiraron.

Aquel era un problema que venía desde hace tiempo. Gilbert estaba sediento de protagonismo, pero no podía ingresar en la orquesta hasta que no hubieran plazas libres. Cosa que parecía que no iba a pasar nunca.

Antonio suspiró también, pero una razón diferente.

—Yo ni siquiera puedo entrar en la orquesta… No hay papel de saxofón en las orquestas —se quejó.

—Es verdad, Gilbert. Mira al pobre Antonio, él ni siquiera va a tener la oportunidad. Y tú no eres el único que se ha quedado fuera… Yo tampoco tengo plaza —agregó Francis.

Ludwig se encogió de hombros.

—Yo ni siquiera estudio en el departamento de música, así que…

De repente, entró un italiano hiperactivo, que parecía que traía buenas noticias.

—¡Chicos! ¡He hablado con mi abuelo y le he propuesto formar una banda!

Los tres amigos aguantaron la respiración.

—¿Una banda? —preguntó Francis.

—¿De viento? —agregó Gilbert.

—¿Una banda de verdad? ¿Con saxofones? —se emocionó a Antonio.

Feliciano, que así se llamaba el italiano, asintió rápidamente.

—¡Sí! Sólo falta que el director de su aprobación.

Los tres amigos se abrazaron.

Por fin iban a tener la oportunidad de tocar en un conjunto así, como siempre habían querido.

.

* * *

.

—No creo que esto sea una buen idea —comentó el rubio mientras el castaño esperaba ansioso su respuesta.

—Oh, vamos~ —protestó el otro —. Germán~ Es una buena idea~

El rubio apartó la vista, molesto.

Germán era un hombre estricto y frío, y por ello se había convertido en director de la Academia W, a la que iban estudiantes de todas las partes del mundo.

Su mejor amigo desde jóvenes, Roma, era justo lo contrario a él. Alegre e hiperactivo, e castaño se encargaba del departamento de Artes.

Y llevaba ya varias semanas con un proyecto en mente, según él, para unir más a los alumnos.

—Venga, venga —insistió el castaño —. Además, los alumnos se lo pasarán bien. Será muy divertido. ¡Es lo que necesitan para completar su formación como músicos!

Germán continuó serio, pensando si realmente era una buena idea.

Y es que lo que Roma le proponía era formar una banda de música. Según é, a ser posible, una banda sinfónica.

—Ni siquiera se la diferencia entre una banda de música y una banda sinfónica —agregó el director, intentando desviar su atención.

—Oh, pero si está muy claro~ Una banda de música está compuesta exclusivamente por instrumentos de viento, mientras que una banda sinfónica tiene también algún violonchelo o contrabajo.

—Ya tenemos una banda de esas, con instrumentos de viento y de cuerda, ¿para qué quieres otras?

Roma negó con la cabeza.

—¡No! Tu no lo entiendes… Lo que tienen es una orquesta, donde apenas hay algún instrumento de viento. Yo lo que quiero es una banda donde el viento pueda ser el espectáculo.

—¿De qué nos sirven dos bandas iguales?

—Qué no son iguales —repitió Roma sin perder la paciencia —. En una banda, no puede haber violines ni violas.

Germán se quedó pensando. Bueno, su amigo tenía razón. De lo que más había en una orquesta eran violines y violas.

—Vamos, quiero que los alumnos de viento también tengan su propio protagonismo.

—¿Y quién los dirigiría, si puede saberse?

—Mi querido nietecito Feliciano.

—…

—Está estudiando dirección de orquesta, es capaz de dirigir una banda —agregó Roma —. Además, en un principio tampoco estaría compuesta por muchos músicos, para que no se alborotaran.

Germán suspiró. Sabía que no tenía opción.

—Está bien, acepto el proyecto.

—¿En serio? ¡Genial, gracias Germán!

Roma se apresuró a salir a colgar los papeles donde explicaba como poder presentarse a las pruebas, y a avisar a su querido nieto.

¡Estaba seguro de que el proyecto iba a salir a pedir de boca!

.

* * *

.

Era bien sabido en toda la Academia W, que la orquesta era la élite del departamento de música.

Tanto músicos como gente ajena al departamento es envidiaban y les admiraban. La orquesta viajaba varias veces al año, e incluso fuera del país —la academia estaba situada en Italia—. Además, eran conocidos y ganaban bastante dinero, cosa que a algunos no les hacía falta, ya que provenían de familias ricas, pero que otros agradecían, ya que estudiaban allí gracias a una beca.

A pesar de esto, no eran las personas divertidas y humildes que esperas encontrar en una orquesta no profesional.

Al contrario, eran engreídos, y despreciaban a cualquiera fuera de su círculo. Aunque esto no impedía que tuvieran miles de fans, que siempre intentaban viajar con ellos a sus conciertos.

Además, nadie podía tocarles. Ni siquiera los capitanes de los equipos de deporte, como Alfred, el capitán de fútbol americano, Iván, el capitán de baloncesto, o Berwald, el capitán de hokey, se atrevían a tocarles.

Tenían inmunidad, y eran únicos. No había ninguna otra academia que contara con una orquesta de tal calidad.

Aunque quizás aquello podía cambiar.

Ese día había un gran barullo en el departamento de música.

Se oían exclamaciones, gritos emocionados, gente simplemente pregunta que pasaba…

Y es que se habían abierto las plazas de la nueva banda sinfónica.

Los alumnos del departamento de música que tocaban algún instrumento de viento y que no habían podido ingresar en la orquesta estaban emocionados. Era su oportunidad.

Los miembros de la orquesta lo miraban todo con desdén. Era una simple agrupación que probablemente no llegaría muy lejos. No eran ningún peligro.

El resto de alumnos se extrañó. Claro, ninguno sabía la cantidad de gente que tocaba instrumentos de viento que no había podido entrar en la orquesta.

Así, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que las listas se llenaran, y la gente empezara a enviar sus pruebas.

La academia entera estaba ansiosa por saber quiénes serían los afortunados que formarían parte de este conjunto que tanto fastidiaba a la orquesta.

Esa era, quizás, la razón de que el día en que dirían los ganadores, el auditorio estaba lleno.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Si estás leyendo esto, puede ser que hayas terminado de leer el prólogo o que hayas decidido enterarte primero de que va la cosa. En primer lugar, está basado en un video, cuyo link dejaré al final, en el que salían los personajes Hetalianos tocando instrumentos en una banda sinfónica, interpretando el Marukaite... Yo misma toco en una banda sinfónica, que lejos de todas pretensiones, es reconocida mundialmente, sobretodo en Europa, a pesar de ser una banda no profesional, y ha sido muy galardonada... Pero yo no había nacido cuando ocurrió todo esto, así que simplemente soy un integrante más de la banda de mi pueblo x) Por qué digo esto? Para que sepáis que no me he metido en este proyecto sin tener ni idea de nada. Al contrario, he vivido todo tipo de experiencias, desde viajar por España, hasta viajar fuera de España, he participado en un Certamen, y en varios fesivales, y en mi pueblo hay otra banda, que digamos que somos rivales desde hace más de cien años.

Así que después de aclarar todo esto, creo que no tengo mucho más que decir, que si alguien decide leerlo y tiene alguna duda respecto al tema de las bandas sinfónicas, o las bandas en general, simplemente que pregunte, por review o por Mensaje Privado :)

Y que espero que os guste :D

**Avances:** En el próximo capítulo ya saldrán los elegidos para cada instrumento xP

* * *

**EDITADO: **Aquí, una pequeña lista de todos los personajes y sus instrumentos, junto a los departamentos de cada uno :)

**Hong Kong** - _Xian Wang_ - Clarinete - Departamento de Música

**Corea del Sur** - _Im Yoon So_ - Clarinete - Departamento de Música

**Japón** - _Kiku Honda_ - Clarinete - Sin departamento

**Taiwan** - _Mei Wang_ - Clarinete - Departamento de Música

**Vietnam** - _Hahn Xeng_ - Clarinete - Departamento de Música

**Tailandia** - _Phaibun Xeng_ - Clarinete - Departamento de Música

**Holanda** - _Vincent Vaan der Vaart_ - Saxofón alto - Departamento de Deportes, Departamento de Matemáticas

**Bélgica** - _Emma Vaan der Vaart_ - Saxofón alto - Departamento de Música

**Cuba** - _Hugo de la Cruz_ - Saxofón alto - Departamento de Música

**Italia del Sur** - _Lovino Vargas_ - Saxofón tenor - Departamento de Música

**España** - _Antonio Fernández Carriedo_ - Saxofón barítono - Departamento de Música, Departamento de Cocina, Departamento de Fútbol

**Italia del Norte **- _Feliciano Vargas_ - Director de la orquesta - Departamento de Música

**Hungría** - _Elizabeta Héderváry_ - Flauta travesera - Departamento de Música

**Prusia** - _Gilbert Beilschmidt_ - Flauta travesera - Departamento de Música, Departamento de Cocina

**China** - _Yao Wang_ - Flautín - Departamento de Música, Departamento de Matemáticas, Departamento de Cocina Oriental

**Austria** - _Roderich Edelstein_ - Oboe - Departamento de Música

**Estonia** - _Eduard von Bock_ - Clarinete bajo - Departamento de Música, Departamento de Ciencias Puras

**Letonia** - _Raivis Galante_ - Fagot - Departamento de Música

**Rusia** - _Iván Braginski_ - Contrabajo - Departamento de Baloncesto

**Bielorrusia** - _Natalia Arlovskaya_ - Bombardino - Departamento de Música, Departamento de Baloncesto

**Ucrania** - _Yekaterina Braginski_ - Bombardino - Departamento de Música

**Polonia** - _Feliks Łukasiewicz_ - Tuba - Departamento de Música

**Lituania** - _Toris Lorinaitis _- Tuba - Departamento de Música

**Francia** - _Francis Bonnefoy_ - Trompa - Departamento de Música, Departamento de Cocina

**Seychelles** - _Victoria Bonnefoy_ - Trompa - Departamento de Música

**Grecia** - _Heracles Karpusi _- Trompa- Departamento de Música, Departamento de Historia Clásica

**Suiza** - _Vash Zwingli_ - Trompa - Departamento de Música, Departamento de Matemáticas

**Liechtenstein** - _Lily Zwingli_ - Trompa - Departamento de Música

**Turquía** - _Sadiq Adnan_ - Trompeta - Departamento de Música, Departamento de Deportes

**Egipto** - _Gupta Muhammad Hassan_ - Trompeta - Departamento de Música

**Canadá** - _Matthew Williams_ - Trompeta - Departamento de Música, Departamento de Hockey

**Estados Unidos** - _Alfred F. Jones_ - Trompeta - Departamento de Fútbol Americano

**Sealand** - _Peter Kirkland_ - Trombón - Departamento de Música

**Inglaterra** - _Arthur Kirkland _- Trombón- Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil

**Suecia** - _Berwald Oxenstierna_ - Trombón - Departamento de Hockey

**Finlandia** - _Tino Väinämöinen_ - Trombón - Departamento de Música

**Dinamarca** - _Soren Andersen_ - Percusión - Departamento de Música, Departamento de Deportes, Departamento de Cocina

**Noruega** - _Lukas Bondevik_ - Percusión - Departamento de Música, Vice-Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil

**Islandia** - _Emil Steilsson_ - Percusión - Departamento de Música

**Alemania** - _Ludwig __Beilschmidt_ - Percusión- Departamento de Historia, Departamento de Deportes

* * *

_**-Video que me inspiró:** En el video salen bastantes personajes de Hetalia, pero eso no quiere decir que en un futuro no pueda incluir más_

[Dirección de youtube] /watch?v [signo de igual] hogGFMb2pPU

_**-La pantera Rosa:** Capítulo 5 (El primer ensayo, parte 1) Interpretada por la Banda Primitiva de Llíria._

[Dirección de youtube] /watch?v [signo de igual] hWlL3P9CV-k

* * *

_Cualquier duda respecto a las bandas, petición de que salga algún personaje, comentario de la historia o del capítulo, o petición de alguna otra cosa -como que toquen una obra determinada, o que viajen a algún sitio en particular-, simplemente review :3 _


	2. La elección de los Músicos, parte 1

******Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, el video que fue mi inspiración tampoco... La historia es completamente mía :)

_**Dedicatoria:** Dedicada a mi Chopper particular :3 Inma, va por ti :D_

* * *

**La elección de los músicos, parte 1**

Las filas delanteras estaban todas ocupadas. En la derecha, los miembros de la orquesta, que lo miraban todo despreciativamente.

A pesar de todo, habían acudido a ver quiénes eran los desafortunados que se atreverían a plantarles cara. Algunos de ellos esperaban aburridos, mientras otros se reían cruelmente mirando a los asientos de la izquierda.

Allí, estaban todos los miembros del departamento de música que habían enviado sus pruebas.

Y detrás de todos ellos, estaban los afortunados que habían podido entrar en la sala, impacientes por ver quiénes eran los elegidos.

El primer y segundo piso del auditorio se había llenado también, aunque la vista desde allí no era tan buena, y muchos estudiantes no habían podido entrar.

En el bajo, en medio de las dos columnas de asientos, en una mesa, estaban Feliciano, Roma y Germán. El primero, por ser el director, que debía conocer a los que serían los músicos de su banda. El segundo, porque dirigía el departamento de música y había sido el que había propuesto oficialmente la idea. Y el tercero, aparte de que era el director, había sido arrastrado por su nieto mayor a ver las elecciones.

Roma encendió el micrófono y se levantó, girado hacia su departamento.

—Bien, hemos recibido una cantidad masiva de pruebas, y ha sido difícil elegir entre tantos, ya que de momento queremos una banda pequeña. Dicho esto, una vez os nombremos, debéis salir al escenario con vuestro instrumento e interpretar algo para que veamos que tal os manejáis frente a un público.

Algunos de los alumnos sonrieron confiados, pero otros palidecieron. No esperaban esa prueba final.

A pesar de eso, todos permanecieron en sus sitios, esperando que dijeran los nombres.

—Muy bien —dijo Germán —. Vamos a comenzar con el viento-madera, ¿les parece?

Todos asintieron impacientes.

—¡Ve! Comenzando por los clarinetes, hemos elegido a seis personas~

La gente que se había presentado con el clarinete, que habían sido mucho, se tensaron. Habían elegido realmente a muy poca gente y la mayoría ya sabía quiénes iban a salir elegidos.

—¡Xian Wang! —gritó Roma para que lo oyeran.

Un chico asiático de aspecto serio, de pelo castaño oscuro, lacio con una media melena, no muy largo pero tampoco muy corto, los ojos también marrones y unas cejas gruesas, subió al escenario, con el clarinete en la mano. Él en realidad se había presentado para clarinete y para la flauta, pero al parecer le habían cogido para aquel instrumento.

—¿Nacionalidad? —preguntó Germán, esperando terminar pronto el asunto.

Xian les miró, serio.

—¿Para qué necesitan saber eso?

—¡Ah! Es cierto, se me había olvidado.

Roma volvió a girarse hacia la multitud, sonriente.

—Conforme vayan pasando las pruebas, os rellenaremos en fichas de la banda, y posteriormente os daremos el carné. Además, si necesitamos programar algún viaje al extranjero, tendrán preferencia aquellos países de los que provengan los componentes de la banda. ¡Muchas gracias!

Tras decir esto se sentó mientras el auditorio se llenaba de murmullos. Algunos de los componentes de la orquesta lo miraron todo con desagrado.

Aún ni siquiera habían hecho su primer ensayo, y ya estaban planeando viajes al extranjero. Aquello no les gustaba nada.

Xian suspiró.

—Provengo de Hong Kong.

—Muy bien, Xian, procede.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras el hongkonés empezaba a tocar una pequeña obra de apenas tres minutos de duración. Bastantes de los alumnos abrieron la boca. No se imaginaban que alguien de aspecto tan frío, pudiera tocar una obra tan pasional.

Nada más terminar, Xian se inclinó ante el público y volvió a su sitio. Pronto, los aplausos resonaron por todo el auditorio, para molestia de Germán.

—Está bien, está bien… Continuemos.

—¡Im Yoong So!

El mencionado, otro asiático con el pelo un poco más abultado que el anterior, y un gracioso rizo que salía de su cabeza, con los ojos marrones, dio un grito de alegría.

Rápidamente, subió al escenario, donde empezó tocar las teclas de su clarinete.

—¿Nacionalidad?

—Soy de Corea del Sur-daze~ ¡Las bandas se crearon en Corea-daze~!

Algunas personas rieron ante la broma, pero los que lo conocían negaron con la cabeza, sabiendo que esa era su actitud normal.

—Está bien, puedes empezar-

Apenas acabó de hablar, el germano se vio interrumpido por una melodía sencilla pero alegre y a gran velocidad interpretada por el coreano.

Cuando terminó se inclinó, sonriendo y mientras la gente aplaudía, se dirigió a su sitio de nuevo.

Feliciano asintió, sorprendido. Sólo los dos primeros clarinetes ya tenían un nivel sorprendente.

—Excelente, bien… Sigamos~ ¡Kiku Honda!

Todos se sorprendieron por el nombramiento. Kiku Honda ni siquiera estaba en el departamento de música. En realidad él no se dedicaba a nada más, aunque a cambio de ellos, era el que sacaba las notas más altas de toda la academia.

El asiático, de pelo negro y corto y ojos marrones y pensativos, sonrió y se dirigió al escenario.

—Provengo de Japón —informó antes de que nadie dijera nada.

A continuación comenzó a tocar una conocida obra por su dificultad. Incluso los que no eran músicos la conocían. Escrita originalmente para otro instrumento, el japonés estaba interpretando _El vuelo del Moscardón._

Terminó y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Nadie habría podido adivinar que a Kiku se le diera tan bien tocar un instrumento, y que sobre todo, tuviera tanta técnica.

Así que con esa joven banda, las sorpresas continuaban.

—Impresionante, Kiku —le felicitó Feliciano, uno de los únicos que sabía la pasión de Kiku por la música.

El japonés sonrió en agradecimiento.

—Gracias, Feliciano-kun.

Roma asintió con la cabeza e incluso el rubio tuvo que aceptar que había sido un espectáculo digno de ver.

Mientras Kik volvía a su sitio, anunciaron el siguiente componente de la banda.

—¡Mei Wang!

Las chicas presentes aplaudieron, alegres de que la primera mujer hubiera sido elegida.

Mei se sonrojó visiblemente pero subió al escenario, sonriendo con confianza. De pelo castaño oscuro y largo, y ojos del mismo color, llevaba unas flores rosas en el pelo, que se mecían con el movimiento de este.

—¿De dónde provienes?

—Soy de Taiwán, señor.

—Muy bien, adelante.

La taiwanesa comenzó a tocar una melodía lenta, melancólica que hizo que a más de uno se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

Acabó y la gente tardó un rato en reaccionar, tan embobados se habían quedado con la obra.

Feliciano fue el primero en ponerse a aplaudir, emocionado.

Mei, se sonrojó de nuevo pero saludó, contenta, y bajó del escenario, sentándose en su asiento de nuevo.

—¡Hahn Xeng!

La nombrada se levantó, sorprendida. No esperaba ser elegida entre tantos.

Llevaba el pelo oscuro, liso y largo recogido en una coleta baja que se balanceaba mientras caminaba hacia al escenario.

—¿Nacionalidad?

—Soy de Vietnam —informó la asiática con una sonrisa, mientras preparaba el clarinete.

Germán le hizo una seña para que comenzara y la vietnamita no se hizo de rogar, interpretando una canción oriental muy nostálgica pero también atrevida.

Cuando acabo, roja después del esfuerzo, saludó al público y bajó corriendo a su puesto de nuevo, llena de vergüenza.

Feliciano le hizo una señal de ánimo y se giró al escenario mientras llamaban al último participante.

—¡Phaibun Xeng! —gritó el germano mientras el último clarinetista se levantaba aliviado.

Caminó lentamente hasta el escenario donde sonrió el público antes de girarse hacia Germán.

—Tailandia —informó antes de ponerse a tocar una melodía tan rápida que era difícil seguir el movimiento de sus dedos. Duró un poco menos que las otras, pero dejó a todo el público boquiabierto.

Bajó del escenario con la misma sonrisa con la que había subido y se sentó en su puesto.

Todos aplaudieron estruendosamente ante la difícil obra que acababa de interpretar.

—Ve~ Y con esto hemos acabado con las plazas de clarinete~

Las personas restantes que se habían presentado a ese puesto suspiraron. Todos menos dos, que habían enviado pruebas para más instrumentos y aún tenían la posibilidad de ser elegidos.

—Muy bien —prosiguió Feliciano —. Ahora vamos a seguir con los saxofones. Hemos elegido a tres saxofones altos, en primer lugar~

Los que habían apostado por el saxofón se prepararon por si eran elegidos.

—¡Vincent Vaan der Vaart!

Vincent levantó la cabeza, confundido. Tenía el saxofón allí consigo pero él no había enviado ninguna prueba.

—¡Vincent Vaan der Vaart, suba al escenario!

—Vamos, Vincent —le susurró su hermana, tendiéndole su saxofón ya montado y empujando a Vincent hacia el escenario.

El chico, alto e imponente, de pelo rubio elevado en un peinado imposible y con una cicatriz en la frente, encima del ojo, se adelantó hacia el escenario, aún un tanto confundido.

—¿Nacionalidad?

—Emmm… Soy de Holanda…

—Está bien, adelante.

Vincent miró al público un momento y luego, sin pensárselo un momento, empezó a tocar una pequeña obra de saxofón con un ritmo marcado.

Nada más terminar, todos los alumnos aplaudieron. Nadie podía creer que el huraño de Vaan der Vaart tocara de esa manera. Ya era extraño siquiera que estuviera en el departamento de música, y ahora les acababa de demostrar la razón de ello.

Mientras bajaba, llamaron a la siguiente persona.

—¡Emma Vaan der Vaart!

Su hermana se levantó guiñándole un ojo, con una sonrisa gatuna. De pelo rubio y corto, y ojos verdes al igual que su hermano, era toda una belleza.

Y entonces Vincent comprendió que había sido ella quien envió su prueba. Emma se rió y subió al escenario.

—¿Nacionalidad?

—Mi país de nacimiento es Bélgica~

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, la belga interpretó una obra que cuadraba a las mil maravillas con ella. Ligera y misteriosa, encandiló al público en poco tiempo.

Cuando terminó todos aplaudieron menos su hermano, que la miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Vamos, hermanito —le dijo ella —. Es tu oportunidad de socializar.

Mientras tanto, Mei se acercó a ella para felicitarla. ¡Ya no era la única mujer en la banda!

—Y el último saxofón alto, ¡Hugo de la Cruz!

El nombrado se levantó, contentó de haber sido elegido, se levantó de un salto y subió al escenario.

—¿Nacionalidad?

—Cubana, sí señor.

—Bien, proceda.

Hugo no tardó en enseñarles a todos una pasional obra que cambió a última hora a una melodía misteriosa casi imperceptible.

Apenas había terminado, el auditorio se llenó de aplausos a los que él correspondió con una gran sonrisa satisfecha.

Feliciano le sonrió y continuó hablando.

—Y ahora, nuestro saxofón tenor~

—¡Lovino Vargas!

Aquí, el primer sorprendido fue el propio Feliciano, al ver a su hermano levantarse mientras otro chico a su lado no cesaba de felicitarle.

De pelo castaño y con un graciosos rulo que salía de su cabeza, se dirigió al escenario con la cabeza gacha.

—Ya va, ya va —murmuró el joven mientras subía al escenario.

—¿Nacionalidad?

—Oh, por favor, la misma que el viejo y que el idiota de mi hermano.

—¿Nacionalidad? —repitió, fingiendo no haber oído lo que había dicho.

Lovino giró los ojos.

—Italia. Soy de Italia. De Nápoles, para ser más exactos, aunque nada más nacer me mudé a Roma.

Feliciano le saludó, contento, pero su hermano mayor le ignoró, y se dispuso a interpretar.

Nadie esperaba la obra —no de saxofón, sino original de violín— que tocó el italiano, con una dulzura impresionante, que cambió a una melodía rítmica y veloz hacia el final.

El público quedó impresionado, y fue otro chico castaño el que se levantó del asiento aplaudiendo, y siendo seguido casi inmediatamente por todos los demás.

Feliciano le sonrió y bajó la vista a sus papeles.

—Y, para terminar con los saxofones… Nuestro saxofón barítono~

—¡Antonio Fernández Carriedo!

El mismo chico que se había levantado a aplaudir a Lovino, de pelo castaño, y ojos verdes esmeralda, se levantó con el saxofón barítono a cuestas.

Se plantó en el escenario con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Nacionalidad?

—Española, por supuesto —aclaró Antonio mientras preparaba el saxofón.

Después de que todos quedaran en silencio, comenzó a tocar, con un tono misterioso que iba dando bandazos de fuerte a piano y pasando por registros que no sabían ni que existían. En un momento dado, cuando ya parecía que había terminado, hizo muestra de un claro virtuosismo, terminando en una nota casi imposible de conseguir.

Los demás, boquiabiertos, empezaron a aplaudir, sin creer lo que acababan de escuchar.

El español se inclinó, saludando y volvió a su puesto.

—Bien —dijo Roma, hacia el público de nuevo —. Ya han pasado más de dos horas, así que vamos a tomar un pequeño descanso para que almorcéis. ¡Las elecciones continuarán en una hora!

Todos salieron de allí, contentos de un descanso, y tensos, esperando a ver quiénes eran los próximos en ser elegidos.

Los componentes de la orquesta se reunieron, serios.

—¿Realmente pensáis que van a llegar a algo?

Algunos se miraron, preocupados, mientras que otros, simplemente, sonrieron.

—Por favor —añadió otro —. El mejor viento lo tenemos nosotros, ¿y has visto que pocos están eligiendo por cuerda? No sé que pretenden hacer, pero no creo que consigan nada serio.

De repente, una chica les interrumpió.

—¿Queréis callar? Están eligiendo pocos porque quieren… Sólo hemos visto las elecciones de dos cuerdas… Y el viento-metal ni siquiera ha empezado. Esperaremos, y luego decidiremos si son una amenaza.

Los demás asintieron, mientras el resto del viento-madera se preparaba para tocar después del descanso.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Bueno, partí el capítulo para poder subir más rápidamente :$ Además, la historia está dedicada para una compañera mía que apenas está comenzando en el mundo de Hetalia, así que por eso lo estoy haciendo más lento, para que le de tiempo asimilar el aspecto físico y psicológico de cada personaje ^.^ No se cuantos capítulos tardará la presentación, pero espero que vaya rápido... Es decir, no hará que esperar dos semanas por el otro capítulo xD

**Avances:** Yeah, en el siguiente capítulo, Feliciano y Roma siguen nombrando a los miembros de la banda *-*

* * *

Aquí voy a poner quienes han pasado de momento: **País_ - _**_Nombre humano_**_ - _**Instrumento / Cuando termine el capítulo de la presentación de los músicos, publicaré la lista en el Prólogo ^.^

**Hong Kong** - _Xian Wang_ - Clarinete

**Corea del Sur** - _Im Yoon So_ - Clarinete

**Japón** - _Kiku Honda_ - Clarinete

**Taiwan** - _Mei Wang_ - Clarinete

**Vietnam** - _Hahn Xeng_ - Clarinete

**Tailandia** - _Phaibun Xeng_ - Clarinete

**Holanda** - _Vincent Vaan der Vaart_ - Saxofón alto

**Bélgica** - _Emma Vaan der Vaart_ - Saxofón alto

**Cuba** - _Hugo de la Cruz_ - Saxofón alto

**Italia del Sur** - _Lovino Vargas_ - Saxofón tenor

**España** - _Antonio Fernández Carriedo_ - Saxofón barítono

**Italia del Norte **- _Feliciano Vargas_ - Director de la orquesta

* * *

**Guest:** Me alegra que te parezca interesante :D Pues si... Son unos creidos... Pero los de la banda les vana demostrar que ellos son mejores xD Y el abuelo Roma hace lo que quiere cuando quiere... Eso de que Germania sea el director es una formalidad xD Y Feli... Ya veremos como se las apaña el pobre jajaja Gracias por comentar y por interesarte!

* * *

[Dirección de youtube] /watch?v [signo de igual] hogGFMb2pPU

En el video salen bastantes personajes de Hetalia, pero eso no quiere decir que en un futuro no pueda incluir más :D

* * *

_Cualquier duda respecto a las bandas, petición de que salga algún personaje, comentario de la historia o del capítulo, o petición de alguna otra cosa -como que toquen una obra determinada, o que viajen a algún sitio en particular-, simplemente review :3_


	3. La elección de los Músicos, parte 2

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, el video que fue mi inspiración tampoco... La historia es completamente mía :)

_**Dedicatoria:** Dedicada a mi Chopper particular :3 Inma, va por ti :D_

* * *

**La elección de los músicos, parte 2**

Los seis asiáticos que habían salido elegidos como clarinetistas se felicitaban entre sí. En realidad, había una explicación lógica a eso. Los seis se habían criado en la misma familia, en el mismo ambiente.

Desde pequeños, habían aprendido a tocar el clarinete casi antes que a andar. Algunos también se habían instruido en la flauta travesera, pero el clarinete había sido su pasión.

Casi todos sabían que ellos iban a salir elegidos.

Por otra parte, Antonio felicitaba a Lovino por haber entrado, mientras se sentaba en su asiento. Estaba impaciente por conocer mejor a sus compañeros. Había tenido algunas clases con Hugo y habían coincidido más de una vez, pero a los hermanos Vaan der Vaart, no los conocía.

Antonio, al contrario que Lovino, estaba impaciente por conocer a todo el mundo.

Poco a poco, el auditorio fue llenándose de nuevo, hasta que cerraron las puertas y Roma encendió el micrófono.

—Muy bien. Siguiendo el programa, con el viento-madera.

—Ve~ Los próximos elegidos serán las dos flautas traveseras~

—¡Elizabeta Héderváry!

La nombrada no cabía en sí de felicidad. Por fin tantos años de esfuerzo iban a dar su fruto. Y estaba segura de que no estaría sola. Ya sabía quién iba a ser su compañero en la flauta, lo tenía claro.

La joven de ojos verdes y pelo castaño largo se dirigió al escenario con su flauta en la mano.

—Bien… ¿Nacionalidad?

—Soy de Hungría, señor —anunció, aún con la felicidad patente en su rostro.

—Sí, si… Adelante.

La húngara empezó a tocar una melodía graciosa que recordaba a los pájaros en los árboles. Con agilidad y rapidez en los dedos, la obra se hizo corta a pesar de ser bastante duradera.

El público comenzó a aplaudir con fuerzas. La flauta travesera era siempre un instrumento que gustaba a la gente.

—¡Gilbert Beilschmidt!

El albino sonrió, egocéntrico y le dedicó esa sonrisa a la húngara que le miraba con la boca abierta, sin poder creérselo.

Él había salido elegido, y no el señorito, que sabía a ciencia cierta que también se había presentado con la flauta, y con el clarinete.

El joven, de pelo blanco y ojos rojos avanzó hacia el escenario, saludando a su abuelo por el camino.

German negó con la cabeza ante la actitud de su nieto.

—Muy bien, ¿nacionalidad? —le preguntó, aún sabiéndola.

—Kesesese~ Evidentemente, provengo del asombroso Reino de Prusia.

Entre la multitud se empezaron a oír murmullos. Unos se preguntaban qué demonios era Prusia. Otros comentaban que no sabían que el chico era de Rusia. Y el resto, que prestaba atención en las clases de Historia, negaba con la cabeza.

—Gilbert… —murmuró el director entre dientes.

—¡Vale, vale! Alemán, soy alemán —refunfuñó el albino.

Todos se quedaron callados mientras el "prusiano" empezaba a tocar. Poco a poco, como surgiendo de la nada, creando una telaraña que se enredaba por todo el auditorio. Fue subiendo del piano al fuerte, logrando una actuación espléndida que nadie habría esperado de Gilbert.

Cuando terminó, siendo el más sorprendido su propio abuelo, saludo al público varias veces antes de bajar del escenario.

—Ve~ Y después de esto, queda el flautín~

—¡Yao Wang!

El nombrado saltó inmediatamente del puesto.

¡Lo había conseguido! Se había preocupado porque no había sido elegido para clarinete, ni tampoco para flauta… ¡Pero no recordaba que también había enviado una prueba con el flautín!

Alegre, se levantó rápidamente, y subió al escenario.

—¿Nacionalidad?

—China-aru —respondió rápidamente.

—Muy bien, puedes comenzar.

—Gracias-aru.

El chino no tardo en empezar a tocar. Comenzó en un registro tan grave que ni siquiera parecía un flautín. Pero conforme la obra avanzaba, también iba subiendo agudos. Llegó a un punto, que no sonaba ni a flautín, sino que parecía un silbido… Tan bien afinado que ni siquiera era creíble.

Nada más acabar, todos empezaron a aplaudir, aunque había gente que se preguntaba cual era el género de Yao, ya que con la ropa ancha que llevaba, no se podía asegurar nada.

Una vez bajó, fue de nuevo el turno de Feliciano.

—Muy bien, ve… Hemos terminado con las flautas~ Así que ahora, queda el oboe~

Feliciano miró a su abuelo, aliviado. Uno de sus temores es que no hubiera nadie que se hubiera presentado para oboe, pero por fortuna, parecía que si que había habido algún candidato.

—¡Roderich Edelstein!

Elizabeta pegó un grito de alegría, y Gilbert frunció el ceño. ¡El oboe! ¡EL OBOE! ¿De entre todos los instrumentos tenía que escoger el oboe? Maldita fuera su suerte, ni siquiera sabía que el aristócrata que en ese momento subía al escenario supiera tocar tantos instrumentos.

—¿Nacionalidad?

—Provengo de Austria.

—Adelante.

Roderich mojó la caña con la lengua y a continuación atacó pianísimo a una obra compleja.

Después de unos compases, comenzó a tocar ininterrumpidamente, sin parar a respirar, haciendo uso de la respiración continua que poca gente conseguía lograr, y que era casi imposible a su edad.

Mientras avanzaba en la obra, dando la impresión de sonar tres oboes a la vez, en vez de uno, por su velocidad, los clarinetistas, y flautistas abrieron los ojos. Reconocían la obra: _Le Api _(_La Avispa_).

No podían creer que conocieran a alguien capaz de tocarla con tanta precisión y sin cometer ningún fallo.

Después de cinco minutos, por fin terminó, dejando a Roderich respirar. Se inclinó mientras el público aplaudía ensordecedoramente, sin creer lo que acababa de tocar.

Bajó del escenario con elegancia, a pesar de estar ahogándose, y se sentó en su sitio con arrogancia, sabiendo perfectamente como le había salido.

—Ve~ Muy bien… Ahora, dentro de la madera, nos quedan aún dos instrumentos. En primer lugar, ¡el clarinete bajo!

—¡Eduard von Bock!

El nombrado se levantó rápidamente. La verdad es que no esperaba ser elegido. Y había dicho que sólo había un clarinete bajo, no lo podía creer.

El joven, rubio con el pelo corto y flequillo, y unas gafas que le daban aire de intelectual, muy contento, se dirigió al escenario, con el clarinete en la mano.

—Muy bien, ¿nacionalidad?

—Soy de Estonia.

El germano le hizo una seña para que comenzara y el báltico, bastante nervioso, pero con una sonrisa de seguridad, empezó a tocar una melodía grave y melodiosa. Prácticamente sin picar en toda la obra y con pocas oportunidades de respirar, terminó la obra en silencio casi imposible.

Dos chicos empezaron a aplaudir de inmediato, siendo seguidos por los demás.

El estonio, nervioso, pero contento, se inclinó y bajó del escenario, hacia su asiento.

—Y, acabando con la madera, sólo nos queda el fagot~ —anunció el italiano.

—¡Raivis Galante!

Era uno de los chicos que había aplaudido a su amigo. También rubio, con el pelo más desordenado, y de baja estatura, se levantó rápidamente, cogiendo un fagot que era más alto que él y se dirigió al escenario.

—Soy de Letonia, señor —anunció, intentando no tartamudear.

—Adelante.

El letón respiró hondo y después de mojar la caña con la saliva, empezó a tocar, una obra rápida que viajaba de graves a agudos en dobles picados imposibles.

Eduard asintió mientras veía a su primo interpretar la obra a la perfección, con todos los matices incluidos.

Cuando terminó de tocar, jadeando, y dejando que el fagot medio colgará del cuello, todos aplaudieron ante la visión de un niño que parecía tan pequeño interpretando semejante obra.

Raivis inclinó la cabeza, ruborizado y bajó del escenario.

—Bien, bien —anunció Roma —. Y… ahora, incluiremos en el grupo de madera, al único instrumento de cuerda que vamos a tener.

Los componentes de la orquesta sonrieron, maliciosos. ¿Quién sería el desafortunado que entraría en la banda? ¡Pero si ellos tenían a toda la cuerda en la gran orquesta que habían formado!

—Ve~ ¡Se trata de un contrabajo!

—¡Iván Braginski!

Después de estas palabras y mientras el alumno que respondía a ese nombre se levantaba despacio, y sonriendo, todo el auditorio se quedó en silencio.

¿Iván Braginski? No podían creerlo… Si él era la persona más terrorífica que habían conocido. No llevaban ganando varios años el campeonato de baloncesto internacional por nada. Ese tipo era un monstruo.

Aunque eso sólo lo sabían los alumnos que lo habían visto personalmente, claro. Para los profesores, aunque un poco escalofriante, era una buena persona que siempre iba con una sonrisa en la cara.

Y con esa misma sonrisa, el joven alto de pelo rubio claro y ojos de color violeta, subió al escenario, arrastrando tras de sí un gran contrabajo.

Algunos pensaban que era una broma. ¿Braginski tocando un instrumento? Imposible.

Pero Iván siguió caminando hasta llegar al escenario y subió tranquilamente, como si un instrumento del tamaño de un contrabajo no pesara nada.

—¿Nacionalidad?

—Soy de Rusia, _da_~

German asintió y le dio la señal de que comenzara.

La sonrisa del ruso se borró de su cara, y empezó a tocar una canción triste, llena de melancolía e incluso algo de nostalgia, que iba cambiando a un sentimiento de desesperación.

A los más sensibles de la sala empezaron a llenárseles los ojos de lágrimas. Realmente aquel chico sabía cómo darle sentimiento a la música, incluso si era un sentimiento tan triste.

Cuando acabo, una chica que se sentaba junto a él comenzó a aplaudir inmediatamente, y a esos aplausos comenzó a unirse gente, pronto el auditorio estaba lleno de aplausos que aún conservaban la tristeza de la melodía del ruso.

Iván, sonrió, satisfecho por su actuación y bajó igual de lentamente, bajó la atenta mirada de todo el departamento de música y de todos los equipos deportivos, en especial de cierto capitán del equipo de fútbol americano que le miraba con una sonrisa que por una vez no era engreída, sino aliviada.

El ruso negó con la cabeza y sentó en su sitio, siendo inmediatamente felicitado por varias personas de su alrededor.

—Bien —comunicó German —. Así, finalizamos el viento-madera y la cuerda.

—Y ahora —prosiguió Roma —. Seguimos con el viento-metal. ¡Id calentando las boquillas chicos… y chicas!

Los instrumentistas de metal montaron sus instrumentos y tal como les habían aconsejado, empezaron a calentar las boquillas.

—Muy bien —siguió el italiano menor —. Tenemos a dos bombardinos, ve~

—¡Natalia Arlovskaya!

La joven que había comenzado el aplauso hacia Iván se levantó con una sonrisa confiada fría, portando el bombardino, un instrumento que no parecía pegar en ella para nada.

—¿Nacionalidad, Natalia?

—Soy originaria de Bielorrusia, señor.

—Muy bien, puedes comenzar.

La joven comenzó a tocar el bombardino. La obra por la que se había decidido andaba por los agudos, realmente difícil para un bombardino. Pero lejos de sonar estridente o mal, le sacaba un sonido limpio sin apenas notar el cambio de notas.

La obra, que era de una larga duración, dejó a todos expectantes y con ganas de más. Iván fue el primero en aplaudir y fue seguido de muchos más después.

Mientras Natalia le sonreía a su hermano adoptivo, llamaron a la siguiente persona.

—¡Yekaterina Braginski!

La joven se levantó rápidamente, contenta de haber sido elegida. No lo podía creer. Sus ojos amenazaron con llenarse de lágrimas, pero aguantó y subió al escenario portando el bombardino detrás de ella.

—¿De dónde provienes?

—D-de Ucrania.

—Muy bien, puedes comenzar.

Yekaterina respiró hondo y miró a la multitud, encontrándose con los ojos de su hermano, que le sonrió dándole ánimos.

Yekaterina suspiró y comenzó a tocar, una melodía lenta y ligada, muy diferente a la de Natalia. Mostrando el mejor sonido de un bombardino, una obra de corta duración, pero concisa.

Una vez terminada, los primeros en aplaudir fueron de nuevo Iván y Natalia, mientras la ucraniana bajaba del escenario, roja.

—Y también tenemos dos tubas, ve~

—¡Feliks Łukasiewicz!

El nombrado, de pelo rubio en media melena y ojos verdes se levantó inmediatamente, cargando con una enorme tuba.

Nada más subir al escenario, habló.

—O sea, podríais decir primero quien será mi compañero.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó German, sabiendo del comportamiento extraño del rubio.

—Tipo, porque si es Liet, tocaremos juntos. —El germano le hizo una seña a Roma de que lo hiciera.

—Bien… ¡Toris Lorinaitis!

El rubio pegó un gritito de alegría mientras el otro, de pelo castaño y expresión simpática se levantaba del asiento y avanzaba al escenario.

—Presupongo que él es tú compañero —murmuró German.

—Sí, sí que lo es.

—¿Nacionalidad?

—O sea, yo soy evidentemente de Polonia, y él es de Lituania.

Toris suspiró mientras Feliks le instaba a comenzar a tocar.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, ambos empezaron a tocar a dúo, preguntando y respondiendo frases con sus instrumentos, llegando un momento que no se sabía quien estaba tocando que.

Cuando terminaron, fueron recibidos por un gran aplauso por un dúo en un instrumento tan grave como la tuba.

—Muy bien —anunció Roma —. Entre unas cosas y otras, el tiempo ha volado, así que vamos a dejar dos horas para que comáis y luego terminaremos con el metal y la percusión.

La gente fue saliendo de allí, todos a comer ya que se encontraban famélicos.

Antonio y Francis felicitaron a Gilbert.

—¿Ya estás contento? —bromeó el español —. Ya tienes tu protagonismo.

—Aunque voy a tener que compartirlo con la marimacha.

—No pasa nada Gilbo, sois solo dos… Podrás tocar todo lo que quieras.

El albino sonrió confiado mientras se alejaban de allí.

Justo detrás, Elizabeta felicitaba a Roderich por haber entrado.

—Nos sentaremos juntos, y que Gilbert se siente al lado de Yao —afirmó, convencida.

—Elizabeta, no me gustaría que el estar sentada a mi lado te distrajera de tu papel correspondiente.

—Oh, no te preocupes, Rode, no me distraeré~

Roderich suspiró y siguió caminando.

Mientras, Iván abrazaba a sus dos hermanas.

—Estoy contento de que todos hayamos entrado, _da~_

Al otro lado, igual que ellos, los tres primos bálticos también se felicitaban, mientras Feliks exigía a Toris que le hiciera caso.

—¿No te molesta estar en la misma agrupación que tu primo? —le preguntó Toris finalmente.

Feliks negó con la cabeza, convencido.

—O sea, no te preocupes, no pasará nada.

Toris suspiró pero sonrió. Eso esperaba.

Por otra parte, los miembros de la orquesta estaban en silencio, sin saber cómo debían actuar.

—Quien iba a imaginar que Iván Braginski tocaría el contrabajo —murmuró de ellos.

—Lo único que les dará es problemas —agregó otro, desdeñando al ruso.

—Pero también tienen a Roderich Edelstein… Nunca aceptó entrar en la orquesta. ¿Por qué ahora se ha empeñado en entrar en la banda?

—Pero nosotros seguimos siendo mejores. No se puede comparar el sonido de una orquesta con el de una banda.

—Tendremos que esperar a ver como siguen las elecciones.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Y bueeeno, seguimos con esto :3 Me hizo gracia en el video que Rusia tocara el contrabajo... Siendo uno de mis instrumentos favoritos xD Y luego Austria tocando el oboe... Bueno, eso no me hizo ninguna gracia, pero supongo que debería habermelo esperado U.u Siendo Austria el "verdadero" música (adicto al piano e_e) y siendo el oboe tan malditamente difícil como es xD Así que, siguen las presentaciones, y ya hemos terminado con la madera :)

**Avances:** En a siguiente parte ya se acaba la elección de los músicos, con las trompas, los trombones, las trompetas y la percusión :D

* * *

Aquí voy a poner quienes han pasado de momento: **País_ - _**_Nombre humano_**_ -_**Instrumento / Cuando termine el capítulo de la presentación de los músicos, publicaré la lista en el Prólogo ^.^

**Hungría** - _Elizabeta Héderváry_ - Flauta travesera

**Prusia** - _Gilbert Beilschmidt_ - Flauta travesera

**China** - _Yao Wang_ - Flautín

**Austria** - _Roderich Edelstein_ - Oboe

**Estonia** - _Eduard von Bock_ - Clarinete bajo

**Letonia** - _Raivis Galante_ - Fagot

**Rusia** - _Iván Braginski_ - Contrabajo

**Bielorrusia** - _Natalia Arlovskaya_ - Bombardino

**Ucrania** - _Yekaterina Braginski_ - Bombardino

**Polonia** - _Feliks Łukasiewicz_ - Tuba

**Lituania** - _Toris Lorinaitis _ - Tuba

* * *

Gracias por los reviews *-*

_**IreneRodriguez:** Jajaja, siempre puedo confiar en tus review O.o Si es que la música es digna de enamorarse... Hombre, qué mejor manera de empezar que expresar el descontento de Gilbert? Si ha Gilbert no le gusta algo, hay que hacer todo lo posible por arreglarlo xD Y en cuanto a Roma y Germán, bueno, básicamente, Roma será el que les monte todas las salidas, y controle los ensayos para que no maten al pobre Feli... Y German, quiera o no, también se verá arrastrado xD Aish, tranquila, que estoy aquí para que puedas preguntar. Básicamente, en una orquesta todo el peso recae sobre la cuerda. Hay muchísimos violines, violas, violonchelos y contrabajos, y luego como añadido, algún instrumento de viento para darle color a la música. Luego las bandas son diferentes, ya que todo el peso recae sobre la madera... Ya que no hay ni violines ni violas. Si en una orquesta hay dos clarinetes, en una banda a lo mejor hay treinta, y trompetas lo mismo. Luego, una banda sinfónica, es cuando además, tiene algún violonchelo o contrabajo, que son las excepciones, ya que no pueden haber ni violines ni violas. Espero que te lo haya aclarado... Y si no vuelve a preguntar, y lo intentaré explicar de otra manera xD. Ya en el siguiente review, la verdad es que les pega... Malditos asiáticos, que se les da todo bien xD La verdad es que lo que he puesto no son obras, son solos dentro de obras de banda que me han llamado la atención y yo lo he convertido en obras xD Te diría a que obras pertenecen, pero sinceramente, no me acuerdo :u Y pobre Feli, la que le espera xD Y tranquila de nuevo, pregunta lo que quieras :D Y has acertado con lo primero... Cuando se habla de una "cuerda" es un conjunto de los mismo instrumentos (cuerda de clarinetes, cuerda de oboes, cuerda de flautas) :D Y los de la orquesta serán OC, porque yo quiero a todos los de Hetalia en la banda xD Y a mi tampoco me caen bien TT Wai, ahí tienes a Yao y a Natalia, y Andrei y Paulo, tendrán que esperar... Pero saldrán xD Aunque no se que instrumento les pondré O.o A lo mejor el clarinete, o el oboe, que solo hay uno... O el violonchelo, que no hay! Ya me lo pensaré... Y gracias por comenta :D_

_**L. Mirage:** Aish, me alegra que te guste y si tenías intención de hacer algo parecido... Pues siento haberte robado la idea O.o *Se arrodilla suplicando por su perdón* De nuevo, me alegra que la vayas a seguir :D Y tenías que ver la cara de ilusión que se le puso a mi amiga cuando vio que le estaba escribiendo la historia... Porque ella también está en la misma banda que yo, y bueno... Casi le da un colapso xD Gracias por comentar!_

_**kurai Ikari:** Me alegra que te guste :D Y habrán peleas entre ellos U.u Aquí lo tienes, y gracias por comentar :D_

* * *

[Dirección de youtube] /watch?v [signo de igual] hogGFMb2pPU

En el video salen bastantes personajes de Hetalia, pero eso no quiere decir que en un futuro no pueda incluir más :D

* * *

_Cualquier duda respecto a las bandas, petición de que salga algún personaje, comentario de la historia o del capítulo, o petición de alguna otra cosa -como que toquen una obra determinada, o que viajen a algún sitio en particular-, simplemente review :3_


	4. La elección de los Músicos, parte 3

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, el video que fue mi inspiración tampoco... La historia es completamente mía :)

_**Dedicatoria:** Dedicada a mi Chopper particular :3 Inma, va por ti :D_

* * *

**La elección de los músicos, parte 3**

Todos habían terminado ya de comer y el auditorio se encontraba en silencio, esperando que continuara la elección de los miembros de la banda.

—Bien —comenzó German —. Intentaremos no hacer ningún descanso más y terminar con todos los miembros.

—Y así no se nos hará tan tarde —añadió Roma —. Como bien sabéis, vamos a continuar con el metal. Y es el turno de las trompas.

—De entre todas las trompas, han salido cinco elegidos, ve~ —prosiguió Feliciano.

—¡Francis Bonnefoy!

Un chico rubio con una melena ondulada, ojos azules y sonrisa seductora enmarcada por cuatro pelos solitarios en la barba se levantó, un tanto arrogante.

—Bien… ¿Nacionalidad?

—Soy francés.

—Adelante.

—Oh, pero yo quería esperar, al igual que Feliks hizo~

German resopló, molestó Sabía que no debería haberle permitido el capricho al polaco.

—En realidad, nosotros somos en principio un cuarteto de trompas, así que esperaré a que sean nombrados todos, y los que hayamos sido elegidos, actuaremos.

German estaba a punto de replicar, pero Roma se le adelantó.

—¿Un cuarteto de trompas? ¡Excelente! Por supuesto, espera en esa parte del escenario, tranquilo.

El francés hizo una pequeña reverencia al público y se apartó a un lado del escenario.

German suspiró, de verdad, lo que tenía que aguantar.

—Sigamos~ ¡Victoria Bonnefoy!

La nombrada, de pelo castaño recogido en dos coletas altas y sonrisa alegre subió al escenario.

—¿Nacionalidad?

—¡Soy de Seychelles! Y tocaré con mi primo, si no les importa.

—Por supuesto que no —se adelantó Roma —. Adelante, ves con él.

La seychellense asintió y fue junto a Francis mientras llamaban al siguiente.

—¡Heracles Karpusi!

Un joven de pelo castaño y ojos verdes y adormilados se levantó lentamente, subiendo al escenario.

—¿Nacionalidad?

—Soy de… Grecia…

—¿Vas a tocar solo? —se adelantó Roma.

—Si…

—Muy bien, adelante, pues.

El griego se llevó la trompa a la boca, y empezó a interpretar una canción somnolienta. Prácticamente sin respirar, Heracles fue avanzando en la obra sin acelerarse en ningún momento, dejando al público disfrutar como si estuviera en una sesión de relajación.

Cuando terminó, todos tardaron un poco en reaccionar, pero al poco el auditorio se había llenado de aplausos.

Heracles se inclinó y bajó del escenario.

—¡Vash Zwingli!

El nombrado, de pelo rubio y ojos verdes, y con cara de pocos amigos, se levantó y avanzó hacia el escenario, donde se cruzó de brazos.

—¿De dónde provienes?

—Soy de Suiza. Y tocaré con él —dijo con un poco de desagrado mientras avanzaba hacia ellos.

—Bien, pues nos queda a última trompa~

—¡Lily Zwingli!

Una pequeña joven muy parecida a Vash subió al escenario, portando su trompa cogida bajo el brazo.

—Soy de Liechtenstein, señor, y tocaré con mi hermano mayor.

German asintió.

—Entonces, estáis los cuatro.

—Si~ —afirmó Francis, contentó.

Se pusieron en fila en el escenario, mirando hacia las butacas, y Vash dio la entrada, empezando primero una ligera melodía a canon, para luego ir cambiando de frases, repitiéndose primero en una trompa y luego en otra, hasta que no sabías que trompa estaba tocando que.

Nada más terminar, los cuatro se inclinaron, mientras Lily le cogía la mano a Vash.

El público estalló en aplausos ante semejante espectáculo, y las dos chicas se sonrojaron, alegres de haberlo hecho bien, mientras Vash bufaba y Francis les sonreía, orgulloso.

Los cuatro bajaron del escenario, ante la mirada de un sonriente Feliciano, que estaba orgulloso de la cuerda de trompas que iba a tener.

—Muy bien —comunicó German, viendo que los otros dos no reaccionaban —. Ahora seguimos con las trompetas.

—¡Ve! Vamos a contar con cuatro trompetas~

—¡Sadiq Adnan!

El nombrado se levantó. Algunos le miraron extrañados. La verdad era que él hacía poco que estaba en la escuela. Se había único a varios equipos deportivos, y hacia más poco aún, al departamento de música. Todos estaban impacientes por ver como lo hacía.

Aunque infundía algo de temor con la máscara que siempre llevaba y que le tapaba la parte superior de la cara. ¿Qué tendría que ocultar? Nadie se había atrevido a preguntárselo.

—¿Nacionalidad?

—Soy del grandioso Imperio Otomano… Más conocido como Turquía, actualmente.

German puso los ojos en blanco. Desde luego, los de departamento de música (los del departamento de artes, en general) estaban todos locos.

—Bien, adelante.

El turco, con una sonrisa arrogante, se puso la trompeta en la boca, y empezó a tocar, una tonada que empezó siendo una melodía oriental y que no tardó en cambiar a un conjunto de ligados y picados expresamente difícil. Ya en el final, una difícil escala cromática picada a toda velocidad y un arpegio descendente con grandes _sforzandos_, hizo que se ganara un gran aplauso apenas había despegado la trompeta de la boca.

Satisfecho, se inclinó ante el público.

—¡Gupta Muhammad Hassan!

Mientras el nombrado subía bajaba su primo, compartiendo ambos una mirada cómplice.

—¿Nacionalidad?

—Soy de Egipto.

—Proceda.

Y no pudo comenzar de manera más diferente. Una melodía fuerte, no muy difícil de técnica, pero sí de interpretación, que causó más de un sobresalto entre los alumnos que estaban en el público.

Para terminar sorprendiendo a todos en un pianísimo casi imposible de él.

Los alumnos empezaron a aplaudir, al igual que Feliciano, que asentía con la cabeza.

—Bien… ¡Matthew Williams!

El chico, que no esperaba el nombramiento, se levantó lentamente, enrojecido.

—¿Matthew Williams?

—Sí, si… Ya va.

—Ah, perdón, no te había visto.

El chico, que era miembro también del equipo de hockey, subió al escenario.

—¿Nacionalidad?

—Soy de Canadá —susurró.

—¿De dónde?

—¡De Canadá! —repitió un poco más fuerte.

—Gracias. Bien, adelante.

El canadiense, un poco nervioso, empezó a tocar una melodía suave y tranquila.

En un principio, nadie en la sala podía oírla, pero poco a poco, fue colándose por sus oídos dejándolos maravillados, por la suavidad con la que manejaba la trompeta, como si no fuera humano.

Después de terminar, se inclinó, un tanto sonrojado, y la gente empezó a aplaudir, impresionada.

El rubio bajó del escenario, aún nervioso, mientras nombraban a la última persona.

—¡Alfred F. Jones!

Y así, al igual que cuando habían nombrado a Iván Braginski, todo quedó en silencio, mientras el hiperactivo rubio con complejo de héroe subía al escenario.

Alfred estaba más tranquilo. ¡Su sorpresa había sido grande cuando el capitán del equipo de baloncesto había salido! La verdad es que no había tenido mucho contacto con él… Pero no era el único que estaba fuera del círculo del departamento de música, y además estaba metido en algo, como… Bueno, él era el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, y jamás había pisado el departamento de música. Su pasión por la trompeta, la había heredado de su abuelo, al igual que su primo Matthew.

—¿Nacionalidad?

—Soy de Estados Unidos, por supuesto —bufó, indignado.

—Bien, adelante.

Apenas le dio tiempo a respirar antes de atacar a la obra. De una potencia impresionante, a una velocidad increíble, y sin apenas pararse a respirar. Lo mejor, no le sacaba un sonido estridente e insoportable, sino que era agradable de escuchar.

A tanta velocidad como había comenzado, terminó. Inclinándose enseguida, mientras todos aplaudían.

Aquel chico desprendía una hiperactividad impresionante.

—Y hemos terminado con las trompetas —anunció Roma —. Ahora pasaremos a último grupo del metal, los trombones.

—Tenemos, otros cuatro trombones, ve~

—¡Peter Kirkland!

Un joven de pelo rubio y ojos azules enmarcados por unas gruesas cejas, subió al escenario. El trombón era casi más grande que él, pero parecía cómodo sujetándolo.

—¿Nacionalidad?

—Sealand, soy de Sealand.

—¿Perdona? —preguntó German, seguro de haber oído mal.

—Que soy de Sealand-desu yo~

—Sealand no existe, déjate de tonterías —se oyó una voz entre el público. Todos se giraron para ver al presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, mirando al joven del escenario, enfadado.

Peter bufó, enfadado y se cruzó de brazos.

—Bien, vale… Soy de Inglaterra-desu yo~

German negó con la cabeza.

—Adelante.

El joven cogió el trombón y tras coger aire empezó a tocar una cancioncilla sencilla pero alegre, que demostraba su dominio del instrumento.

Cuando terminó saludó con la mano al público que le aplaudía, enternecido.

Se bajó mientras llamaban al siguiente.

—¡Arthur Kirkland!

Y el mismo que había reñido al joven Peter, de pelo rubio despeinado y ojos verdes en las mismas cejas que su hermano pequeño, subió al escenario.

Muchos sabían que al rubio le gustaba la música, pero nunca había entrado en el departamento oficialmente, así que estaban sorprendidos de que se hubiera presentado.

Altivo, subió al escenario con su propio trombón mientras Peter le sacaba la lengua.

—¿Nacionalidad?

—Inglesa, por supuesto.

Tras esto empezó a tocar una grave y fuerte tonada en el trombón, demostrando su gran dominio de la vara, sin irse un centímetro del sitio, y clavando todas las notas en su sitio.

Tras terminar hizo una breve inclinación, causando que la gente empezara a aplaudir, sorprendida de que tuviera tal nivel, y él bajó del escenario, volviendo a su sitio.

—¡Berwald Oxenstierna!

Y volvió el silencio.

Aquellas elecciones estaban siendo una caja de sorpresas. Otro deportista que se unía a la banda sinfónica.

El alto, rubio y serio capitán del equipo de hockey subió al escenario.

Nadie sabía porque había empezado a tocar el trombón, ya que era una persona cerrada que no se abría ante nadie.

—¿Nacionalidad?

—Sueca —respondió concisamente. Era bien sabido que el sueco no era muy hablador, y muchas veces costaba entenderle por el acento marcado que tenía.

—Muy bien, proceda.

Berwald se llevó el instrumento a la boca y empezó a tocar una canción romántica aunque también llena de una melancolía extraña. Al final, casi todos habían acabado pensado en sus propios amores platónicos. Aunque nadie se paró a pensar que podía significar que el sueco tocara eso.

Sin saludar al público que aplaudía entusiasmado, Berwald bajó y saludó con la cabeza a Alfred y a Iván, que al menos les conocía de algún evento deportivo.

Y llegó el momento del último trombonista.

—¡Tino Väinämöinen!

La mirada de Tino y la de Berwald se cruzaron mientras el primero subía al escenario, sonrojado.

—¿Nacionalidad?

—Soy de Finlandia, señor.

—Cuando quiera.

El finés respiró hondo y empezó a tocar una tonada navideña.

La gente del público sonrió sin darse cuenta ante la familiaridad de la música. Desde triste o lenta hasta alegra y rápida, Tino pasó por todo tipo de registros y matices.

En cuanto terminó la gente no tardó un momento en aplaudir, emocionados y divertidos por su actuación.

Tino, sonrojado, se inclinó y bajó rápidamente del escenario.

Roma se levantó, cogiendo el micrófono.

—Muy bien, hemos terminado con el viento, y sólo queda la percusión. Ya que los percusionistas tocan una gran cantidad de instrumentos y todos ellos mandaron varias pruebas con todos ellos, simplemente los iremos nombrando y subirán al escenario para saludar.

—Hemos elegido a cuatro percusionistas, ve~

—¡Soren Andersen!

El nombrado, se levantó alegremente y no tardó en llegar arriba del escenario.

—Soy del gran Reino de Dinamarca —dijo antes de que le preguntaran nada.

—Muy bien, gracias, quédate arriba —le informó Roma.

El danés se encogió de hombros y obedeció.

—¡Lukas Bondevik!

Un joven serio se levantó y avanzo hacia el escenario, sin darse mucha prisa, justo lo contrario al anterior percusionista.

—Muy bien, ve~ Se le da genial la marimba —murmuró Feliciano, que lo conocía de sus clases.

—¿Nacionalidad?

—Noruega

—Gracias, y acuérdate de quedarte arriba~

—¡Emil Steilsson!

Un joven de pelo blanco se levantó y avanzó hacia el escenario, con una expresión seria en el rostro, parecida a la de Lukas.

—¿Nacionalidad?

—Soy de Islandia.

Antes de que le dijera nada, Emil se situó al lado de Lukas. Se podía apreciar el gran parecido entre ambos, hermanos, aunque de padres separados.

—Y por último… ¡Ludwig Beilschmidt!

El rubio alzó la cabeza, confundido. Pero si él no había estudiado música en su vida, ¿cómo le podían haber elegido?

Su hermano le empujó fuera del asiento.

—Va —le instó Gilbert, guiñándole un ojo.

Ludwig avanzó, extrañado, tanto él, como muchos otros.

—¿Nacionalidad? —le preguntó German.

Ludwig le miró fijamente, pero su abuelo no hizo muestras de notar su mirada.

—Eh, soy de Alemania.

—Muy bien, perfecto —exclamó Roma —Ahora, por favor, todos los elegidos para la banda, suban al escenario para hacer una foto grupal.

Poco a poco fueron subiendo todos, y colocándose por cuerdas.

El último fue Feliciano, que se puso en medio.

Roma cogió la foto, orgulloso.

—Se ha hecho bastante tarde, así que ya podéis iros a vuestras respectivas habitaciones. Colgaremos en el tablón de anuncios los ensayos semanalmente.

Y tras esto, todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir del auditorio.

Todos estaban cansados, así que no hubo charlas ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

Ludwig se acercó a su abuelo.

—¿Qué significa esto? —reclamó.

—Fue cosa de tu hermano —admitió el mayor —. Nos envió un video…

—¿Un video de qué?

—Kesesese~ De ti y de tu vicio con las marchas militares… Realmente llevas el ritmo mejor que muchos percusionistas que he visto.

—Así que era eso —murmuró Ludwig, avergonzado. No es que no supiera nada de música. Su hermano era músico y tenía algunas nociones —. Está bien, supongo que no queda otro remedio.

Se fueron hacia sus habitaciones, mientras los miembros de la orquesta también caminaban, malhumorados.

—Vamos, no os preocupéis —les animó una de las violinistas —. No llegaran muy lejos, ya veréis.

Y mientras ellos se alejaban, dos chicos apoyados en el muro observaban el ambiente.

—¿Crees que deberíamos haber enviado nuestras pruebas también? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—No nos unimos a la orquesta en su momento, no veo por qué deberíamos unirnos a una banda.

—Bueno, no se… No nos unimos a la orquesta, porque eran engreídos y no soportábamos su comportamiento… Y fue la razón por la que nos hicimos amigos, ¿no?

—Esperemos… A lo mejor en un futuro, nos dignamos a unirnos a la banda. Todo depende de ellos.

Y los dos chicos se alejaron también en dirección a sus dormitorios.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Y acabamos con las presentaciones. Entonces estos son todos los que salen en el video tocando un instrumento, pero eso no significa que en un momento dado no pueda meter a más personajes :D Porque si no la banda se queda pequeñita... Así que en el futuro se irá añadiendo gente X) Otra cosa, IMPORTANTE, aún no tengo claras cuales van a ser todas las parejas, así que si alguien quiere alguna, que la diga... No se si la podre incluir -porque algunas si que están decididas- pero a lo mejor tiene suerte :D Que esa es otra... En este fic es muy probable que las parejas no se queden quietas, porque quiero hacerlo realista, como la vida misma... Y creo que ya :D

**Avances: **En el siguiente cap, ya se irán conociendo, y será el primer ensayo, donde tendrán que elegir que obras tocar :)

* * *

Aquí voy a poner quienes han pasado de momento: **País_ - _**_Nombre humano_**_ -_**Instrumento / Cuando termine el capítulo de la presentación de los músicos, publicaré la lista en el Prólogo ^.^

**Francia** - _Francis Bonnefoy_ - Trompa

**Seychelles** - _Victoria Bonnefoy_ - Trompa

**Grecia** - _Heracles Karpusi _- Trompa

**Suiza** - _Vash Zwingli_ - Trompa

**Liechtenstein** - _Lily Zwingli_ - Trompa

**Turquía** - _Sadiq Adnan_ - Trompeta

**Egipto** - _Gupta Muhammad Hassan_ - Trompeta

**Canadá** - _Matthew Williams_ - Trompeta

**Estados Unidos** - _Alfred F. Jones_ - Trompeta

**Sealand** - _Peter Kirkland_ - Trombón

**Inglaterra** - _Arthur Kirkland _- Trombón

**Suecia** - _Berwald Oxenstierna_ - Trombón

**Finlandia** - _Tino Väinämöinen_ - Trombón

**Dinamarca** - _Soren Andersen_ - Percusión

**Noruega** - _Lukas Bondevik_ - Percusión

**Islandia** - _Emil Steilsson_ - Percusión

**Alemania** - _Ludwig __Beilschmidt_ - Percusión

* * *

Gracias por los reviews *-*

_**IreneRodriguez: **Y si... Eli no sabe pensar en otra cosa... Pero tocará al lado de Gilbo, osea que... No podrá evitarle xD Sip... Me he dado cuenta de como le pega e flautín a Yao... y el contrabajo a Vanya e_e Son adorables xD Si, toca el mismo... Pero bueno, mis amigas flautistas si que son felices :( Y ellos tocan el metal que ahce el acompañamiento... Todos los soviéticos tocan instrumentos graves de acompañamiento, me acabo de dar cuenta O.o Son los dos unos egolatras de cuidado... Pero les queremos X) Por supuesto... Nadie esperaba que Gilbo tocara a sí de bien xD No te preocupes, que a mi me pasa lo mismo jajaja Si... Menos mal que tiene a Lud xD No saben lo que les espera si se meten con la banda muahahaha (kolkolkolkol) Al final... creo que a ellos dos les pondré el violonchelo... Porque me hacen falta chelos! Gracias por comentar~ :D_

_**L. Mirage:** Me alegra que te guste la manera en que lo estoy haciendo :D Tranquila, tranquila... No sería capaz de hacer que nadie de Hetalia estuviera en contra de la banda xD Serán puros OC... o sea que tranquilidad :D Y lo de Alfred era simplemente porque se aliviaba de no ser el único deportista de élite (?) que se había presentado... En realidad no han hablado casi nunca... Así que ya veremos como se llevan xD Me alegro que pienses así :D Y gracias por comentar!_

* * *

[Dirección de youtube] /watch?v [signo de igual] hogGFMb2pPU

En el video salen bastantes personajes de Hetalia, pero eso no quiere decir que en un futuro no pueda incluir más :D

* * *

_Cualquier duda respecto a las bandas, petición de que salga algún personaje, comentario de la historia o del capítulo, o petición de alguna otra cosa -como que toquen una obra determinada, o que viajen a algún sitio en particular-, simplemente review :3_


	5. El primer ensayo, parte 1

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, el video que fue mi inspiración tampoco... La historia es completamente mía :)

_**Dedicatoria:** Dedicada a mi Chopper particular :3 Inma, va por ti :D_

* * *

**El primer ensayo, parte 1**

La Academia W, situada en Italia, cuenta con estudiantes de todo el mundo. Esta es una de las razones de que a mayoría de ellos sepan hablar variados idiomas, aunque en general se comunican en italiano principalmente, en inglés, o en castellano, que son los idiomas mayoritarios.

Es una Academia donde puedes estar desde los doce años de edad hasta los veinte (tienes dos años de margen para empezar la Universidad). Si para entonces has terminado los estudios, tienes la oportunidad de entrar en Universidades situadas por todo el mundo, con preferencia sobre otros estudiantes.

Existen varias maneras de entrar a la Academia W, ya que aunque es grande y cuenta con gran cantidad de estudiantes, no acepta a cualquiera.

En primer lugar, si tienes mucho dinero, tu entrada está facilitada. Es muy cara, y va conforme a tus notas (mejores notas, más barato). Aquí se añade la segunda razón. Si tus notas son excelentes, sin excepciones, puedes optar a una beca, con la condición de mantener estas calificaciones.

Y luego, claro está, si eres hijo o familiar directo —como nieto, o a lo sumo, sobrino— de algún profesor, tu entrada es mucho más barata.

Y por supuesto, no era una Academia normal. Allí te especializabas directamente en lo quisieras, existiendo varios departamentos, algunos de los cuales, con el tiempo, se habían organizado de otros.

Por poner un ejemplo, el Departamento de Música, el de Pintura, y el de Escultura estaban dentro del Departamento de Artes. Historia Contemporánea, Moderna y Clásica dentro del Departamento de Historia. Y todos los equipos en el Departamento de Deportes.

Apenas unas semanas después de comenzado un nuevo curso, acabando de empezar Octubre, los integrantes de la nueva banda empezaban la semana, un Lunes, y una vez reajustados los horarios, a primera hora de la mañana dio comienzo el primer ensayo de la nueva banda sinfónica.

—Ve~ Cuando tengamos las obras te lo diré —le aseguró Feliciano a su abuelo mientras marchaba hacia la sala de ensayos un poco antes de la hora correspondiente.

Roma le despidió con una sonrisa en la cara y volvió a su despacho silbando una pequeña melodía.

De camino a la sala de ensayos, se encontró con Ludwig.

—¡Ve! —exclamó Feliciano asustado. Se paró inmediatamente y miró al alemán con temor. El joven imponía mucho y Feliciano no era precisamente alguien valiente —. H-hola.

—Hola —respondió Ludwig —. Ibas hacia la sala de ensayos, ¿no?

—S-si…

Caminaron un poco en silencio por la enorme Academia hasta que el italiano no pudo aguantar más.

—Tú eres amigo de Kiku, ¿no?

—Sí. ¿Lo conoces?

—Sí, somos amigos. Él me ayuda en matemáticas… Antes se me daban fatal. Pero ahora saco buenas notas gracias a él.

—Si… Es muy inteligente.

—Ahora lo único que me cuesta es la historia —suspiró Feliciano. La verdad es que la asignatura le traía de cabeza. Él era alguien de instinto, no de sentarse a estudiar.

Ludwig rió un poco.

—Casi todo el mundo dice lo mismo. En el Departamento de Historia siempre estamos un poco solos.

Feliciano le sonrió, ya mucho más tranquilo.

—¿Estás en el Departamento de Historia?

Ludwig asintió.

—Y en el de Deportes.

—¿A qué juegas? —preguntó Feliciano, interesado.

—Bueno, hago fútbol… Y hace poco me apunte a fútbol americano, también.

Tras esto, se instaló un silencio entre ellos hasta que llegaron a la sala de ensayos.

—Parece que hemos llegado un poco temprano —comentó Feliciano.

—Mejor temprano que tarde —contestó el alemán —. Además, las sillas y las partituras son de la orquesta. Así tenemos tiempo para recolocarlo todo.

El italiano asintió mientras ambos empezaban a colocar las sillas y los atriles en orden.

Feliciano fue hacia la gran carpeta que traía entre las manos y empezó a repartir las partituras de cada instrumento mientras Ludwig colocaba los instrumentos de percusión.

Mientras terminaban, y aún sin ser la hora, la puerta se abrió, dando paso al grupo de seis asiáticos que conformaban la cuerda de clarinetes, más el séptimo, encargado del flautín.

—Feliciano-kun, Ludwig-san —saludó Kiku cortésmente mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Mientras, Yao, que era el mayor, miraba a sus dos hermanos pequeños, Mei y Xiang.

—Quiero que os comportéis-aru, ¿ha quedado claro-aru?

Mei rodó los ojos ante la actitud de su hermano mayor, pero asintió y siguió rápidamente a su primo. Xiang asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada, y Yao suspiró ante la falta de reacción de sus hermanos.

Luego se giró hacia su primo coreano.

—Yong, también va por ti. No quiero que armes un escándalo, ¿entendido?

El nombrado asintió alegremente, deseando empezar el ensayo de una vez por todas.

Yao negó con la cabeza.

Sabía que con sus otros tres primos no iba a tener el tipo de problemas que le podía ocasionar Yong.

Mientras Hahn, Phaibun, Yong, Yao, Mei y Xian montaban sus respectivos instrumentos, Kiku, Feliciano y Ludwig estaban sentados en tres sillas cualquiera, hablando entre ellos.

Aunque Feliciano seguía temiendo al alemán, los tres tenían muchos gustos en común.

No tardaron en entrar Emma y Vincent. Vincent, huraño, saludó a Kiku con la mano, mientras que su hermana los saludó a todos con dos besos y luego empezó a hablar con Mei y Hahn, cuchicheando.

Justo después, entraron Roderich y Elizabeta detrás de él.

Roderich, sin ver otra alternativa, se sentó al lado de Ludwig, añadiéndose a la conversación a ratos, mientras Elizabeta reconocía a Emma, dirigiéndose hacia ella rápidamente.

Faltaban diez minutos para que se hiciera la hora del ensayo, y Feliciano estaba nervioso, aunque no lo aparentara.

Los siguientes en llegar, fueron Lukas y Emil. Ambos iban tranquilos, y mientras se dirigían a sus puestos, Berwald entró detrás.

Era intimidante, pero se dirigió en silencio también hacia el escenario.

De repente, la puerta se abrió estruendosamente y Soren entró. Viendo a Lukas y a Emil, empezó a correr, empujando a Berwald en el camino.

Ni siquiera se dignó a pedir perdón, lo que hizo que Berwald frunciera el ceño, contrariado por la actitud del danés, a quien no conocía en persona.

A cinco minutos de que se hiciera la hora, entró Arthur, seguido de Peter.

—Es demasiado pronto —se quejó —. Yo debería estar durmiendo-desu yo~

Arthur le miró, cruzado de brazos.

—Deja de hacer el vago y empieza a desmontar y a calentar la boquilla.

Peter le sacó la lengua a su hermano mayor, pero le hizo caso mientras Kiku, Roderich, Emma y Elizabeta que aún estaban hablando, seguían su ejemplo, y se dirigían a sus puestos.

Justo después llegó Iván, que iba a hablando con su hermana menor, la cual estaba cogida de su brazo. Detrás de ellos, Yekaterina hablaba con Eduard y Raivis, mientras el polaco llenaba la cabeza de Toris acerca de consejos de moda.

Los siete se dirigieron a sus puesto, y Raivis no tardó en tener al lado a Peter, que le saludó.

Justo a la hora citada, entró Vash, seguido de Lily, que saludó tímidamente a Elizabeta y Emma, ya que eran de las únicas que conocía allí.

Por supuesto, detrás se encaminaban Francis y Victoria hablando animadamente quien sabe de qué.

Casi inmediatamente, Sadiq y Gupta entraron también por la puerta. La sala se iba llenando, y los murmullos aumentaban.

Ludwig suspiró.

Ya era la hora y todavía faltaba bastante gente. Aunque eso a Feliciano parecía no importarle.

La puerta se abrió, y entró Lovino, seguido de Hugo, que ocuparon sus puestos inmediatamente.

Tres minutos después de la hora, entraron Alfred, Matthew y Tino, que se habían retrasado por culpa del primero.

—Lo siento, el héroe no se acordaba del ensayo —se disculpó con una sonrisa deslumbrante mientras iban a sus puestos.

Seis minutos después de haber comenzado "oficialmente" el ensayo, y mientras la gente empezaba a dejar de hablar, para calentar y observar la partitura de delante de ellos, entraron Gilbert y Antonio, que se habían retrasado también porque Antonio se había dormido.

Rápidamente se sentaron en su sitio, y cuando Feliciano iba a comenzar a hablar, entró Heracles, con parsimonia.

El también se había quedado dormido.

Una vez el griego hubo llegado a su sitio, Feliciano se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de los músicos, que le miraron atentamente.

—Muy bien, ve… —comenzó —. Primero de todo, a quien aún no me conozca, soy Feliciano Vargas, y voy a ser el director de esta banda. No es muy grande, pero lo hicimos adrede. Cogimos a músicos con gran potencia para cubrir la cantidad. ¿Hasta aquí alguien tiene alguna duda?

En la sala se mantuvieron todos en silencio, expectantes a que siguiere.

—Ve~ En segundo lugar, no voy a ser yo quien elija todas las obras. En un principio, tenéis repartidas las partituras de la Pantera Rosa… ¿Hay alguien en desacuerdo?

Todos negaron con la cabeza mientras algunos empezaban a ojear la partitura, que parecía divertida.

—Bien, como iba diciendo, me gustaría que fuerais vosotros los que propusierais obras, y de esa manera tocar cosas que nos gusten a todos, ve~ Así que me gustaría que hasta el próximo ensayo, que es el miércoles, os pensarais bien alguna obra.

Se empezaron a escuchar murmullos mientras todos comenzaban a pensar obras que pudieran tocar.

—Muy bien, ve~ Y por último, para nuestro primer concierto no será necesario que tengamos demasiado repertorio, ya que compartiremos el concierto de Noviembre con la orquesta. Es el concierto que se hace el segundo sábado de Noviembre, donde ingresan los nuevos miembros de la orquesta, y en este caso, de la banda también.

Algunos asintieron, emocionados, mientras que otros resoplaron por tener que compartir protagonismo con la orquesta.

Sin hacer caso, Feliciano dio unos golpes en el atril con la batuta y alzó las manos, comenzando el ensayo.

La obra no era tremendamente difícil, pero la llevaron lenta para poder leerla. Por supuesto, la percusión fue el primer problema, ya que primero debían asignarse todos los papeles.

Ludwig y Lukas se quedaron detrás, quietos, preparados por si debían utilizar algún instrumento secundario y Soren fue a los timbales, dejando a Emil con la batería.

Por supuesto, comenzó con un suave acompañamiento de los graves, es decir, tubas, bombardinos y trompas, acompañados de algo de percusión y el suave sonido del contrabajo y los fagotes.

Después de algunos compases, entraron Gilbert y Elizabeta, tocando la melodía, suavemente, pareciendo casi una sola flauta.

Después de haber acabado las frases melódicas, se volvieron a repetir, pero por supuesto, no iguales.

A las flautas, que no subieron en intensidad, se les añadió Roderich, añadiendo a su sonido suave, el característico timbre del oboe.

Además, se añadió otra capa de acompañamiento, protagonizado por los trombones, que tocaban con la sordina.

Al terminar de nuevo la línea melódica tan conocida, paró el acompañamiento mientras flautas, oboes, clarinetes y saxofones, terminaban la melodía con un _mezzofuerte_, dejando paso de nuevo a la melodía, protagonizada por los clarinetes, que tocaban en un matiz más fuerte que antes, mientras flautas y oboes descansaban, sonando de nuevo el acompañamiento del principio.

Después de subir la intensidad durante la melodía, nuevamente se añadieron oboes, flautas y saxofones, tocando _fuerte_, pero limpio, repitiendo el mismo patrón, callando flautas y oboes al final, y dejando a clarinetes y saxofones tocándolo con una pequeña variación.

Y por fin, después de la línea misteriosa, centrada en la madera, con un break de percusión dándoles paso, entraron las trompetas, en otra melodía diferente, siendo los protagonistas, pero con las intervenciones del resto de la madera.

Después de bajar la intensidad y con otra intervención de la madera, todo esto dio paso a un solo del saxofón tenor, donde lo demás dejó de tener importancia.

Aunque Lovino no lo tocaba con todos los mordentes y matices necesarios, ya que aún no se había estudiado el papel, y se limitaba a lo simple para no entorpecer la música, los que no tocaban se quedaron prendados del sonido que lograba sacarle a su saxofón.

Al acabar, volvió a repetirse el patrón del principio, con el acompañamiento y las flautas comenzando, aunque había alguien que no había vuelto a concentrarse en el papel.

Antonio le hizo una señal de ánimo a Lovino. Sólo lo conocía de algunas clases, pero el chico le caía bien, y había tocado verdaderamente genial.

Por fin, la obra terminó con un estruendoso metal y unos golpes de batería.

Feliciano bajó los brazos, y Antonio comenzó un aplauso dirigido al solo de Lovino, que fue pronto seguido por los demás.

Lovino bajó la cabeza, poniéndose rojo y le dedicó una mirada furiosa al español, que le sonrió de vuelta, mientras el italiano negaba con la cabeza.

El otro italiano miró la partitura, pensativo, y empezó a corregir las cosas que había visto.

—Gilbert, Elizabeta, lo habéis hecho genial —felicitó —, pero intentad sonar un poco más cuando entre Roderich, porque se le oye mucho más a él.

El prusiano le dedicó una mirada fulminante a Roderich mientras que Elizabeta le pedía consejo.

El austríaco ignoró deliberadamente a Gilbert mientras respondía a la húngara.

—Y… Mmm… Los trombones, cuando entréis, no lo hagáis a trompazos… ¡Queda muy desafinado!

Arthur miró a Peter, sabiendo que ese era uno de sus fallos, mientras que éste le sacó la lengua.

Al lado del menor, estaban sentados Berwald y Tino. El primero asintió con la cabeza, serio, mientras el segundo preguntaba a los dioses porque le había tocado sentarse al lado de alguien tan grande.

Feliciano siguió diciendo algunas cosas y repitieron los pasajes, hasta que se hizo la hora de terminar.

Poco a poco, todos empezaron a desmontar los instrumentos, mientras las primeras charlas comenzaban.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Yay, comienza el primer ensayo, y decidí cortar también este capítulo... porque quiero hacer capítulos extensos pero no tardar mucho tampoco... Así que los capítulos son extensos, pero irán por partes (juju, soy una tramposa xD) Bueno, aquí aún no ha habido mucha interacción entre los personajes... Manejar a tantos a la vez es difícil, ya me comprendéis e_e Así que, si quereis que me centre en algún personaje/pareja en particular, decidlo y comenzaré por ahí (y que se tenga en cuenta... que esto va a ser un todosxtodos, incluso si algunas parejas no me gusten...) Se aceptan también peticiones de obras :D PD: Más abajo dejaré un link de la obra, para que se hagan un idea :D

**Avances: **Bueno, aquí van a comenzar ya las nuevas amistades, entre unos y otros :D

* * *

Y aquí, pondré a que departamentos corresponde cada uno. Aviso, que aunque no pertenezcan a un departamento, no quiere decir que no les guste o que incluso no vayan a algunas clases. Con el tiempo lo comprobareis. Acordaos que publicaré toda la lista de los personajes y sus instrumentos en el Prólogo :D

**Hong Kong** - _Xian Wang_ - Departamento de Música

**Corea del Sur** - _Im Yoon So_ - Departamento de Música

**Japón** - _Kiku Honda_ - Sin departamento

**Taiwan** - _Mei Wang_ - Departamento de Música

**Vietnam** - _Hahn Xeng_ - Departamento de Música

**Tailandia** - _Phaibun Xeng_ - Departamento de Música

**Holanda** - _Vincent Vaan der Vaart_ - Departamento de Deportes, Departamento de Matemáticas

**Bélgica** - _Emma Vaan der Vaart_ - Departamento de Música

**Cuba** - _Hugo de la Cruz_ - Departamento de Música

**Italia del Sur** - _Lovino Vargas_ - Departamento de Música

**España** - _Antonio Fernández Carriedo_ - Departamento de Música, Departamento de Cocina, Departamento de Fútbol

**Italia del Norte **- _Feliciano Vargas_ - Departamento de Música

**Hungría** - _Elizabeta Héderváry_ - Departamento de Música

**Prusia** - _Gilbert Beilschmidt_ - Departamento de Música, Departamento de Cocina

**China** - _Yao Wang_ - Departamento de Música, Departamento de Matemáticas, Departamento de Cocina Oriental

**Austria** - _Roderich Edelstein_ - Departamento de Música

**Estonia** - _Eduard von Bock_ - Departamento de Música, Departamento de Ciencias Puras

**Letonia** - _Raivis Galante_ - Departamento de Música

**Rusia** - _Iván Braginski_ - Departamento de Baloncesto

**Bielorrusia** - _Natalia Arlovskaya_ - Departamento de Música, Departamento de Baloncesto

**Ucrania** - _Yekaterina Braginski_ - Departamento de Música

**Polonia** - _Feliks Łukasiewicz_ - Departamento de Música

**Lituania** - _Toris Lorinaitis _- Departamento de Música

**Francia** - _Francis Bonnefoy_ - Departamento de Música, Departamento de Cocina

**Seychelles** - _Victoria Bonnefoy_ - Departamento de Música

**Grecia** - _Heracles Karpusi _- Departamento de Música, Departamento de Historia Clásica

**Suiza** - _Vash Zwingli_ - Departamento de Música, Departamento de Matemáticas

**Liechtenstein** - _Lily Zwingli_ - Departamento de Música

**Turquía** - _Sadiq Adnan_ - Departamento de Música, Departamento de Deportes

**Egipto** - _Gupta Muhammad Hassan_ - Departamento de Música

**Canadá** - _Matthew Williams_ - Departamento de Música, Departamento de Hockey

**Estados Unidos** - _Alfred F. Jones_ - Departamento de Fútbol Americano

**Sealand** - _Peter Kirkland_ - Departamento de Música

**Inglaterra** - _Arthur Kirkland _- Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil

**Suecia** - _Berwald Oxenstierna_ - Departamento de Hockey

**Finlandia** - _Tino Väinämöinen_ - Departamento de Música

**Dinamarca** - _Soren Andersen_ - Departamento de Música, Departamento de Deportes, Departamento de Cocina

**Noruega** - _Lukas Bondevik_ - Departamento de Música, Vice-Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil

**Islandia** - _Emil Steilsson_ - Departamento de Música

**Alemania** - _Ludwig __Beilschmidt_ - Departamento de Historia, Departamento de Deportes

* * *

Gracias por los reviews :D

_**sakiko fubuki:** Pues aquí los tienes... En esta obra. Porque en la percusión hay mil y un instrumentos. El único que se quedará casi siempre en bombo, platillos y caja sera Lud, porque el no ha estudiado música, pero sabe llevar el ritmo xD Si, me la estaba imaginando jajaja Y lo de Francis... Dios, yo pensé lo mismo xD Gracias por comentar!_

___**L. Mirage:** Jajaja, intenté hacerlo así, aunque hay algunas que son lo contrario... Pero está hecho adrede eh? xD Y en cuanto a tu pregunta... Si. En mi pueblo, la gente aprende a tocar a cualquier edad... A ver, he visto a una chica (estas no "mayores") de catorce años, aprendiendo a tocar el chelo, a una de dieciséis, empezando con el oboe, luego a unas de veintitantos, una con la trombón y la otra con la trompa, y una mujer de treinta con la viola, y luego una de cuarenta empezando con el clarinete y una de casi cincuenta con el chelo. Y hombres, todos los que he visto se han decantado por el piano... Osea, hay diversidad xD Da igual la edad... Es más, muchas veces de pequeños cuesta mucho, y cuando nos hacemos mayores aprendemos más rápido xD Por curiosidad, porque te gustaría saberlo? Muahaha... Todas decimos eso y a la hora de la verdad somos unas marujas como en una telenovela, chismorreando a ver con quien se quedará cada uno xD Okay, tranquila, habrán todo tipo de rupturas, y triángulos amorosos, y tríos... y etc. Son músicos. Los músicos lo viven todo apasionadamente xD Gracias por comentar :3_

_**IreneRodriguez: **Me alegro que te gustara :D Y hombre... Si Feliks lo pudo hacer, por qué ellos no? No va a ser el polaco el único, jum! Pero la idea original siempre será de él... Y se la reserva para tocar más dúos con Toris xD Y pobre Lud, le dio una gran sorpresa en verdad... Que malo es Gil, y luego su abuelo no le había dicho nada de nada... Que malos xD La orquesta, bueno, de momento no tendrá protagonismo, porque vamos a centrarnos un poco en nuestros protas, que son muchos TT Yep, son Portugal y Rumanía, y tocaran el maldito chelo kolkolkol... Ok no, se me hace sexy los que tocan el chelo y el contrabajo... Y de momento no aparecerán en la banda... Pero tarde o temprano, ingresarán en ella xD Igual pienso meter a algún otro, como Seborga para la percusión o algo... Aún quedan personajes por utilizar... Pocos, pero quedan xD Y hombre, de momento la gente se comporta bien... Pero es porque son los primeros ensayos... Conforme pase el tiempo, Feli se desesperará alguna vez xD Gracias por comentar!  
_

* * *

Obra de la Pantera Rosa, a continuación la dirección de Youtube. Que sepáis que dejándoos este link le estoy haciendo publicidad gratuita a mi enemigo... Para que veáis cuanto os quiero xD

[Dirección de youtube] /watch?v [signo de igual] hWlL3P9CV-k

* * *

_Cualquier duda respecto a las bandas, petición de que salga algún personaje, comentario de la historia o del capítulo, o petición de alguna otra cosa -como que toquen una obra determinada, o que viajen a algún sitio en particular-, simplemente review :3_


	6. El primer ensayo, parte 2

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, el video que fue mi inspiración tampoco... La historia es completamente mía :)

_**Dedicatoria:** Dedicada a mi Chopper particular :3 Inma, va por ti :D_

* * *

**El primer ensayo, parte 2**

Antonio se giró hacia Lovino.

—Hey, tío, enhorabuena por el solo.

El italiano bufó. ¿Es qué aquel chic no podía estarse callado? Se había pasado todo el ensayo haciendo comentarios. ¡Si nisiquiera lo conocía!

Lovino se giró para pedirle que se callara, cuando se acordó de donde lo había visto antes. ¡Era el chico que no había cesado de felicitarle cuando salió elegido!

Antonio seguía parloteando, hasta que Lovino se cansó.

—Ya, cállate, por favor. No te conozco de nada. ¿Por qué no paras de molestar?

—¿No sabes quién soy? Yo si se quién eres~

Lovino enrojeció. ¿Cómo era que aquel chico le conocía?

—Eres el hermano mayor de Feli~

El italiano rodó los ojos. Como no, todos le conocían por Feliciano.

—Ya, bueno, pero yo no te conozco, así que déjame en paz.

Antonio alzó las cejas.

—Bien, soy Antonio. Ya me conoces. ¿Dónde tienes la siguiente clase?

—No te importa.

—Oh, vamos. Mira, te acompañaré.

Y así se pasaron cinco minutos hasta que Lovino salió de la sala de ensayos, seguido de Antonio.

—¡Eh, Lovi! ¡Ésperame!

Mientras, en la cuerda de saxofones, los otros componentes lo habían oído todo, teniendo diferentes reacciones.

Hugo no podía parar de reírse ante la actitud de esos dos.

—Dios mío —murmuró —. Pobre Antonio, la que le espera…

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Emma, interesada.

—Bueno, Antonio es muy amigable, enseguida hace amistad con todo el mundo, y yo no fui una excepción… Y con Lovino apenas he compartido unas clases, pero ya he podido comprobar su furia. Ese chico estalla enseguida.

Parecía que Emma iba a añadir algo más, pero Vincent la llamó.

—¿No estarás interesada en ellos? Ninguno de los dos es una buena influencia.

—¿Y en qué momento has decidido eso? —exigió Emma, molesta pero divertida por la actitud de su hermano.

—A Lovino no lo conocía, pero sólo escucha lo que ha dicho Hugo. Es un antisocial, no te trataría bien.

Emma se rió.

—Tú también eres un antisocial, y te quiero igual —agregó la belga, haciendo que Vincent negara con la cabeza, sonrojado —. ¿Y qué tienes en contra de Antonio?

—Que es un vago. He tenido alguna clase con él, aunque siempre he evitado hablarle. Lo único que hace es cantar, comer y dormir. Tú te mereces algo mejor.

—En ningún momento dije que estaba interesada en ellos.

Vincent alzó una ceja.

—Más vale prevenir que curar —murmuró.

Delante de ellos, la cuerda de clarinetes ya habían limpiado y guardado sus instrumentos pulcramente, y Yong se abrazaba a Yao quien aún no había podido guardar su flautín.

—¡Quítate de mi espalda-aru! ¡Tengo que guardar el flautín-aru!

El coreano hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada mientras Gilbert les observaba, divertido.

Elizabeta bufó, molesta.

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de guardar la flauta antes de que se te caiga? —le recriminó.

Gilbert le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—No hace falta que te preocupes tanto, marimacha.

Elizabeta enrojeció de rabia y fue a golpearle, pero Roderich le cogió el brazo.

—No te rebajes a su nivel, los instrumentos pueden salir dañados —le advirtió, mientras la húngara se relajaba, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada fulminante a Gilbert.

—Tienes razón. _Este_ no merece ni que me preocupe.

—Oye, oye —exclamó Gilbert, ofendido, para luego volver a sonreír —. Si sabes que no puedes vivir sin mí.

Elizabeta bufó, ofendida, pero decidió ignorarlo y continuar conversando con Roderich, a lo que Gilbert puso los ojos en blanco.

Detrás de ellos, la pequeña Lily hablaba con su hermano.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Lily —afirmó Vash.

—¿De verdad crees que lo he hecho bien? —murmuró Lily, enrojeciendo.

Vash asintió, firmemente.

—Tocas cada vez, mejor. Llegarás muy lejos.

Victoria lo observaba todo enternecida, con los ojos brillantes ante la escena, mientras Francis intentaba llamar su atención, sin conseguirlo.

Después de un rato, el francés se cansó, y decidió girarse para molestar a Arthur. Pero el nombrado estaba muy ocupado hablando con su hermano.

—Lo has hecho bien, Peter, pero debes cuidar las entradas.

El más pequeño de los Kirkland, enfurruñado, no dijo nada, porque sabía que Arthur llevaba razón. Aunque no fuera a admitirlo en voz alta, por supuesto.

Para su fortuna, pronto su hermano se puso a discutir con Francis, quien parecía divertido por todo aquello.

Al lado de Peter, Berwald se aclaró la garganta y se giró hacia Tino, que estaba temblando.

—Eh… Soy Berwald —se presentó el sueco.

Tino tragó saliva. El rubio le intimidaba mucho, además de que había una diferencia de altura muy considerable.

—E-encantado. S-soy Tino —murmuró. A toda prisa, y con el trombón ya guardado en la funda, salió del salón antes de que el sueco pudiera decirle nada.

Delante de ellos, los bálticos y los eslavos habían guardado en silencio.

Toris y Eduard tenían que apresurarse para llegar a su próxima clase, y mientras Toris se dedicaba a escuchar a Feliks, que ya había comenzado a parlotear.

Iván no era muy hablador y Yekaterina comentaba con su hermana menor como había ido el ensayo. Una vez hubieron guardado todos, salieron en silencio, sin hablar con nadie más.

Al lado de los trombones, las trompetas también estaban hablando.

—Entonces, en cuanto haya un gran solo, yo me levantaré y todo el mundo verá lo bueno que soy —comentaba Alfred a su primo, que simplemente asentía. Él estaba intentando darse prisa ya que ahora tenía clase, pero Alfred no lo captaba y guardaba con parsimonia.

A su lado, Sadiq y Gupta conversaban tranquilamente, mientras se levantaban hacia su próxima clase. Al pasar por al lado de las trompas, Sadiq sin querer, empujó a Heracles, lo que ocasionó que su trompa casi cayera al suelo.

Ambos se quedaron parados en silencio, mientras el griego levantaba su vista hacia Sadiq, un tanto molesto.

—Deberías mirar… por donde andas —le recriminó.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó Sadiq, haciendo una mueca molesta por la regañina mientras avanzaba rápidamente, saliendo del salón.

Ya prácticamente habían salido todos, y la percusión acaba de terminar.

—Ha sido divertido, ¿eh? —exclamó Soren, mirando a Lukas, mientras cerraba el estuche con las baquetas.

Lukas le miró fijamente antes de contestar.

—Sí, supongo.

—Por supuesto que lo ha sido. ¡Tocas realmente bien! Tú y Emil tienen un don para la percusión.

Lukas bufó mientras Soren seguía hablando. El danés también tocaba muy bien, pero no es como si el noruego fuera a decírselo.

Sin despedirse de Soren, Lukas se fue, seguido de Emil, antes de que al más alto le diera por seguirlos.

Los únicos que quedaban en la sala eran Alfred, junto a un desesperado Matthew, Soren que estaba acabando de guardar todo, y Ludwig, que se acercó a hablar con Feliciano.

—¡Hola! —exclamó el italiano —. Lo has hecho bien, ve~ Tienes muy buen ritmo —le halagó.

El alemán sonrió, sonrojado.

—Eh, gracias. Tú también lo has hecho muy bien. Dirigir debe ser difícil.

—La verdad es que si… Al principio me hacia un lío, y no sabía cómo mover las manos, y me dedicaba a llevar el compás… Pero ahora que lo entiendo, es divertido.

Los que quedaban, acabaron de salir.

Ludwig empezó a recoger todas las partituras que se habían quedado en los atriles.

—Oye, Feliciano —le llamó —. Ahora cuando tengas más partituras, deberíamos guardarlas en carpetas, clasificadas por instrumentos, para que no se mezclen ni se pierdan.

—Ve~ Supongo que sí, es una buena idea… Se lo diré al abuelo —contestó Feliciano, cogiendo el taco de papeles que le entregaba el alemán, y saliendo los dos de la sala de ensayos.

—Entonces —comenzó el alemán, vacilante —. ¿Nos vemos en el próximo ensayo?

—Sí, ve~ ¡Nos vemos!

Y salió corriendo a su siguiente clase, dejando al alemán solo en el pasillo.

Para todos los componentes, llegaba una parte divertida: debían elegir que obras les gustaría que se tocaran.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Yap, no me maten... No es muy largo, y tampoco ha ocurrido gran cosa (por no decir, eh, ¿nada?) Pero como estoy tratando que muchos de ellos NO se conozcan de antes... Pues quería dar una visión general de las amistades que ya estaban formadas, ¿yay? Segundo, decidí centrarme en el GerIta, porque será la única pareja que se mantendrá estable, aunque será la que más tarde en formarse :D Porque amo el GerIta... Los amo porque son genialosos. Y nada, sigue abierta la petición de obras para quien quiera :D

**Avances: **En el siguiente capítulo, comenzaré ya a centrarme en los personajes por separado, ya que irá desde después del ensayo, hasta el siguiente ensayo (no se si se hará muy largo, o sea que quizá sea más de un capítulo :U) y bueno... Algunas parejas tardaran en formarse, pero serán duraderas (como el caso del GerIta) pero ningún personaje (a excepción de los dos de antes) será exclusivamente de alguien, okey? Y ya veréis como se va desarrollando!

* * *

Gracias por los reviews *-*

_**IreneRodriguez: **Me alegro que te gustara la obra que elegí... Mucho de lo que tocarán serán bandas sonoras de películas o series, o cosas por el estilo, porque es lo que más se adapta a una banda pequeña, pero habrán más cosas... Y Antonio hará una propuesta interesante :D Y bueno... esos dos, que no acostumbran a madrugar xD Y al principio, estarán todos tranquilos... Pero cuando vayan cogiendo confianza... Pues a saber como se comportarán xD Y bueno, como era cortita y no había mucho que narrar, me puse a describir la obra... Pero no creo que pueda hacer eso en todas las demás, porque la Pantera Rosa es tremendamente fácil ._. Pero bueno, los links de las obras los seguiré dejando (espero xD)... Y es que el ansia nos puede... Y hay que cortarlos xD Y no se si para el concierto ya habrán ingresado, pero es probable que aparezcan antes :D Y bueno, miraré a ver cual pongo xD ¿Te apetece que lo proponga algún personaje en especial? :D Gracias por comentar!  
_

___**sakiko fubuki:** Si la has oído, te habrás hecho una idea de como es la obra :D Si, el ensayo ha sido tranquilo, pero es porque los músicos nos sentimos un poco cohibidos al tocar en alguna agrupación nueva las primeras veces... Y luego nos desmadramos como buenos músicos xD No lo estropeó D: Sólo... le dio un aplauso a Lovi :D Pobre Lovi xD Sip, pero ya explicaré más adelante, la Academia es un internado, entonces muchas veces por las mañanas van con alguno de sus compañeros de habitación xD Y si, no se, le pega... Además, la unión que tiene con Arthur por las cosas mágicas y eso, pues creo que debían estar los dos ahí, tomando decisiones serias xD Gracias por comentar :)_

* * *

_Cualquier duda respecto a las bandas, petición de que salga algún personaje, comentario de la historia o del capítulo, o petición de alguna otra cosa -como que toquen una obra determinada, o que viajen a algún sitio en particular-, simplemente review :3_


	7. La elección de las obras, parte 1

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, el video que fue mi inspiración tampoco... La historia es completamente mía :)

_**Dedicatoria:** Dedicada a mi Chopper particular :3 Inma, va por ti :D_

* * *

**La elección de las obras, parte 1**

Lovino corrió por los pasillos, intentando despistar a Antonio.

Al fin, se giró para comprobar que no le seguía.

Resoplando, se sentó en el suelo a coger aire. ¡Aquel chico estaba loco! Había empezado a perseguirle, como si nada. Lovino sacudió la cabeza, intentando tranquilizarse.

A continuación se levantó despacio, y avanzó hacia su siguiente clase. Ni siquiera se acordaba de su horario, ni de que maldita clase le tocaba ahora.

Saco el papel del demonio y miró la hoja. Lo peor de cambiar de curso era que te movían todo el horario. Su hermano menor había insistido en que se apuntaran a algún otro departamento, como el de cocina, pero Lovino pasaba de eso. Prefería tener tiempo libre.

Tiempo el cual no tenía ahora mismo.

_Clase de matemáticas._

Lovino resopló, enfurruñado.

En aquella Academia sólo había algunas asignaturas obligatorias, que se daban alguna vez a la semana. En su curs siguiente, los dos últimos, sólo eran: matemáticas, historia, filosofía y educación física. En los cursos anteriores también tenían biología.

Él, personalmente, las odiaba todas.

Lovino tenía 16 años, lo que significaba que, junto a su hermano, les quedaban tan solo dos cursos en aquel instituto, ya que ninguno tenía intención de repetir.

Él nunca había sido muy sociable, que digamos. Es más, la única persona a la que aguantaba, aunque dijera que no, era a su hermano Feliciano, que iba un curso por debajo de él. Ambos, casualmente, habían nacido el mismo día.

Su abuelo, Roma, decía que era el destino. Lovino pensaba que su hermano le había jodido la vida desde el primer día de su nacimiento. Pero tampoco le importaba mucho. Conforme crecían, Lovino había aprendido que debía proteger a Feliciano.

Con su aspecto frágil y delicado, atraía todo tipo de influencias, después de buenas personas dispuestas a ser sus amigos, hasta matones que necesitaban una víctima.

Lovino siempre había sido su sombra, pero no le importaba. Total, ¿para qué servían las amistades en esa época de la vida? Para bien poco. Cuando saliera de aquella Academia no volvería a verles la cara, y se alegraba.

Nunca nadie se había molestado en prestarle atención —que vamos, por él, eso era lo mejor—. Y ahora se encontraba con un estúpido español que le había perseguido por los pasillos durante cinco minutos.

Lovino suspiró mientras llegaba a su clase. Probablemente se olvidara de él inmediatamente.

Mejor, lo último que quería era problemas.

Ahora Lovino se preguntaba. ¿Cuál podría ser la mejor obra para una banda como la suya?

Entró a la clase de matemáticas y se sentó al final de todo.

En la academia había una cantidad de alumnos impresionante, pero también una cantidad de departamentos grandísima. Normalmente en las clases generales a su edad no coincidías con mucha gente que conocieras de otros sitios.

Sin embargo, en esa clase puso observar que también se encontraban Kiku, Hugo, Elizabeta, y Matthew.

Demasiados, para el gusto del italiano.

La verdad es que llevaba con ellos desde que había ingresado en la academia, pero nunca habían hecho mucho contacto.

Bueno, con Hugo sí que había hablado a veces, y a Kiku lo había visto pero porque su hermano y él habían hecho buenas migas.

Por lo demás, ni los conocía, ni tenía interés en hacerlo.

Mientras el profesor se ponía a dar una aburridísima clase de matemáticas, Lovino se puso a pensar. ¿Qué obra podrían tocar que a él le gustara?

Estaba seguro de que lo más sencillo sería alguna banda sonora. ¿Pero cuál?

De repente, una bombillita se iluminó en su cabeza y sonrió. Tenía la banda sonora perfecta.

.

* * *

.

Antonio miró a su alrededor pero no encontró a Lovino. Resopló con frustración. ¿Por qué a él? Si lo único que quería era poder charlar y pedirle el móvil para quedar algún día. Lovino le había caído muy bien.

Le había visto antes, días que iba a visitar a Feliciano, y él estaba tirado en el sofá, comiendo o encerrado en su habitación.

Normalmente siempre que iba, Lovino los ignoraba completamente, y nunca había tenido la oportunidad de presentarse como es debido.

Le daba un poco de pena que siempre que Feliciano estuviera con alguien, él se apartara y se quedara solo.

Antonio visitaba muchas veces a Feliciano, a veces junto a Francis y Gilbert, sobre todo para cocinar.

A los tres les encantaba cocinar.

Antonio, Francis y Gilbert se habían conocido cuando el primero entró a la Academia por una beca. El español se había unido al Departamento de Cocina al que ya asistían Francis y Gilbert. Los dos le habían ayudado a ponerse al día, y desde entonces eran amigos inseparables. Bonita coincidencia que también estuvieran los tres en el Departamento de Música. Eso les unió mucho más.

Por otra parte, aunque no estaba con ellos en el Departamento, Feliciano amaba cocinar. Cocinaba siempre que podía. Y normalmente era pasta. Mucha pasta.

Esa era una de las razones que no se hubiera unido al Departamento.

Según Feliciano, si dentro hubiera un Departamento de Cocina con Pasta, no habría dudado en apuntarse. Pero no quería que nadie le mandara que cocinar y como. Feliciano era un alma libre y creativa.

Y Antonio pensaba que si Feliciano era así, Lovino debía ser igual. ¿Por qué se comportaba tan arisco, entonces?

No lo sabía, pero no le agradaba la idea de verle tan apartado siempre.

Llegó a la clase de cocina mediterránea que le tocaba y entró, encontrándose a Francis Gilbert ya preparados.

Mientras, pensaba que obra podrían tocar.

Su hermana menor estaba en España, y también era miembro de una banda. Él había ido a muchos conciertos de ellos, y eso le había dado una idea para los conciertos. Tendría que hablar con Feliciano y proponérselo.

—Hey, Antonio —saludó Gilbert, viéndole acercarse.

Antonio, que andaba distraído simplemente asintió en dirección a ellos.

Tanto Gilbert como Francis fruncieron el ceño. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a su amigo?

—¡Antonio! —llamó el albino, haciendo que el español se sobresaltara.

—Ostia, Gilbert, que susto me has dado.

El prusiano puso los ojos en blanco mientras Francis reía.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó al final Francis, mientras la profesora de Cocina Mediterránea les hacia abrir el libro por la receta de ese día.

—Bueno —comenzó Antonio —. Estoy pensando lo de las obras de música… Ya sabes, para la banda.

Gilbert frunció el ceño.

—A mi no se me ocurre nada… Tendré que buscarlo bien, no es posible que mi asombrosa persona no proponga nada.

—Oh, yo ya sé cual voy a proponer —anunció Francis, feliz, mientras sacaba de la nevera y los cajones que tenían debajo de su mesa todo lo que necesitaban para la receta.

Antonio y Gilbert le miraron, expectantes.

—Ah, no os lo voy a decir, es una sorpresa —canturreó el francés, haciendo que tanto Gilbert como Antonio le miraran con cara de cachorrito. La del español, mucho más efectiva que la del prusiano —. No, no. Tendréis que esperar —les avisó el francés, para fastidio de sus amigos.

—Igualmente, la banda ha estado bien —agregó Antonio.

—Si —suspiró Gilbert —. Aunque Elizabeta no paraba de decirle cosas a Roderich.

—No será que estás celoso —adivinó Francis, con una sonrisa pícara.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Es solo que… Si no para de hablar con el señorito, pues no presta atención al papel… y esas cosas.

Antonio negó con la cabeza.

—Pero si no presta atención al papel, no saldrá bien la obra —dijo, mientras Francis rodaba los ojos y los tres comenzaban con la receta.

—Ya, bueno —prosiguió Gilbert —. En conclusión… Voy a conseguir una asombrosa obra para sorprenderos a todos.

.

* * *

.

Emma salió de la sala de ensayos, donde la estaba esperando Mei.

Ambas tenían clase de Historia, una de las pocas clases generales. Cuando Emma ingresó en la Academia, ambas habían hecho buenas migas enseguida. Y en realidad, fue por influencia de Mei que Emma se apuntara al Departamento de Música. Ahora lo agradecía. ¿Acaso había algo más divertido que el nuevo proyecto de la banda?

Y sabía lo mucho que a su hermano le apasionaba tocar el saxofón, por esa razón había enviado el vídeo por él.

Encima, no esperaba que hubiera tantos chicos.

Le habían llamado la atención los dos que tenía detrás. Por lo que sabía, ambos eran de la edad de su hermano, es decir, un año mayor que ellas.

Los dos tenían un aire diferente, pero atrayente.

Lovino con su malhumor y Antonio con su alegría. El próximo ensayo le dirigiría la palabra a Antonio, que parecía el más simpático.

Lo que su hermano dijera le daba igual. ¿Acaso no tenía derecho a conocer a gente nueva?

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Mei, curiosa ante la expresión de concentración de Emma.

—¿Eh? En nada, en la banda, ya sabes.

Ambas entraron a la clase y se sentaron en sus sitios habituales.

—¿Sabes? —comenzó Mei —. Creo que voy a dejar a otros la faena de pensar obras.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Porque se les veía a todos muy emocionados, y a mí realmente no se me ocurre ninguna. Seguro que tendrán mil propuestas antes de que yo pueda abrir la boca.

Emma bufó, molesta.

—No digas eso —le recriminó —. Ya verás, entre tú y yo pensaremos una buena obra para tocar. Es más, deberíamos reunirnos todas las chicas y pensar una obra entre todas. Si la proponemos tantas no nos podrán decir que no.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Mei, dudosa.

—¡Por supuesto! Cuando vea a Eli, se lo diré. Ella se encargará de avisar a todas los demás.

Mei suspiró.

—Está bien, supongo…

—¡Será divertido! ¡Ya verás! Elegiremos una gran obra, y no podrán decirnos que no.

Mei iba a contestar, pero la clase comenzó. Y ambas, bastante aplicadas, callaron para empezar a coger apuntes, mientras mentalmente le daban vueltas al tema de la obra a elegir.

.

* * *

.

Vincent entró a la clase de Trigonometría, donde también se encontraba Vash.

Los dos se llevaban bien. ¿La razón? Eran callados, huraños y antisociales, preferían hacer las cosas por su cuenta. No hablaban con nadie, tenían un carácter arisco y malhumorado y ambos tenían dos hermanas a las que querían más que a nadie.

Así, con todas estás similitudes, siempre que debían ponerse juntos para algo se elegía mutuamente como pareja.

Vincent avanzó al lado de Vash mientras pensaba en sus cosas.

No podía permitir que Emma se acercara a esos dos, cada uno por una razón.

Si intentaba confraternizar con Lovino, saldría herida. ¡Todo el mundo sabía cómo era Lovino! Amable con las chicas al principio, para luego cambiar su actitud como con todos. No soportaba a los demás, pero de una manera diferente a él y Vash. Lovino llegaba a ser molesto.

Luego el tema de Antonio era diferente. Si su hermana se juntaba con Antonio, corría el riesgo de que su actitud de vago se le contagiara. ¡Él no quería eso! Su hermana era una alumna aplicada, y quería que siguiera siendo así.

Vash le miró fijamente.

—¿Qué piensas? —le preguntó, ante la actitud distante del holandés.

Vincent bufó.

—Nada, lo de la banda…

—¿Vas a proponer alguna obra? —preguntó el suizo, como si nada.

De repente Vincent se congelo. ¡Era cierto! La obra… Conocía una perfecta para la banda.

—La verdad es que si —afirmó, orgulloso.

Vash alzó las cejas.

—¿En serio?

—Si —afirmó de nuevo —. ¿Y tú?

Vash enrojeció, ante la mirada extrañada del holandés.

—Bueno, tal vez… Aún tengo que pensarlo.

Vincent se encogió de hombros mentalmente, mientras ambos se ponían a la faena y dejaban de hablar.

Sabía que su obra, era perfecta.

.

* * *

.

Elizabeta entró en su clase de Matemáticas, viendo a Kiku y sentándose a su lado, como siempre. Ambos habían hecho una gran amistad, ya que Elizabeta era fan de la cultura japonesa, y no había podido evitar acercarse a Kiku y hacerse su amiga al saber que el otro era japonés.

Mientras, recordaba las palabras que le había dicho Roderich al salir del ensayo.

Le había pedido que por favor se vieran en el descanso, porque tenía que hablar con ella. ¿Qué querría decirle?

Elizabeta se pasó las manos por el pelo, nerviosa, mientras la clase daba comienzo.

Tal vez querría felicitarla porque… porque le había sonado muy bien la flauta… Oh, tal vez, darle ánimos por tener que aguantar a Gilbert…

La verdad es que Elizabeta no sabía que podía querer el austriaco.

Se acordaba aún de cuando había ingresado en la Academia, y había coincidido con Roderich en las clases de flauta.

Se había maravillado completamente y se había quedado prendada. Le sacaba un sonido espectacular que la había enamorado.

Desde entonces, sus pensamientos no habían podido alejarse de la imagen de Roderich. Aunque luego estaba _él_.

Ese idiota egocéntrico que se autodenominaba prusiano.

Había aparecido en la misma clase que ellos, burlándose de su querido Roderich. Siempre se había metido entre ellos, desde el principio.

Elizabeta bufó con rabia mientras lo pensaba. ¡Qué idiota!

Por fortuna cuando estaba con Kiku, se olvidaba de la rabia que le causaba el prusiano. No sólo el joven era japonés, sino que compartía una de sus mayores pasiones secretas: el _yaoi_.

Que era también la razón de que Emma y ella hubieran hecho tan buenas migas. Las dos eran amantes secretas del _yaoi_.

La clase fue pasando sin que Elizabeta se diera cuenta. Ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en que obra podría proponer para la banda, al igual que Kiku, que prefería centrarse en otras cosas.

.

* * *

.

Roderich entró en su clase de Historia, junto a sus compañeros. Toris, Lukas y Yoong le acompañaban, venían los cuatro juntos después del ensayo.

En su grupo también estaba Ludwig, pero como él estaba en el Departamento de Historia, tenía esa asignatura convalidada.

El austríaco suspiró y entró en la clase.

Había decididio dar otro paso en su relación con Elizabeta. Gilbert era un verdadero peligro siempre metiéndose por el medio. ¡Lo único que hacía era molestarlos a los dos!

Roderich suspiró mientras Toris y Yoong conversaban alegremente sobre qué obra podrían proponer para la obra.

¡Era cierto! ¡La obra!

Debía pensarla bien… No podía requerir de mucha instrumentación, pero ser impresionante. Él, un apasionado de la música, encontraría una obra perfecta. Además, Feliciano había comentado que los elegidos tenían una gran potencia para solventar el hecho de la cantidad, ¿no? Eso le daba un margen más amplio para elegir una obra.

¿De quién podría ser? Tal vez un compositor austríaco… Aunque últimamente había oído mucha música rusa.

Se lo comentaría a Elizabeta.

… ¡Elizabeta!

Debía pensar que le iba a decir cuando se encontraran.

.

* * *

.

La pequeña Lily, que era junto a Peter y Raivis, la más pequeña de los integrantes de la banda, entró en su clase de Educación Física tímidamente.

Algunos compañeros de clase la saludaron y ella fue junto a ellos, aunque su mente estaba en otra parte.

Quería de verdad elegir una buena obra para impresionar a su hermano mayor, quien no sabía por qué, últimamente parecía muy interesado en la música de orquesta, sobre todo la música clásica.

Aunque pensaba que a lo mejor sería más conveniente proponer algo sencillo, como alguna banda sonora.

Se puso una mano debajo de la barbilla, pensando.

Tal vez debería preguntarle a Roderich. Él sabía mucho de música, ¿no? Pero eso podría ocasionar que su hermano se enfadara. No sabía por qué, pero el austríaco no le caía nada bien.

Lily sin embargo lo encontraba muy simpático y muy amable.

¡Pero no!

Si quería impresionar a su hermano debía hacerlo por sí misma, eso lo tenía claro.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar a clase, fueron todos a cambiarse para el descanso, después del cual continuarían con una hora más.

Antes de entrar a la ducha, su móvil vibró.

Era Elizabeta, lo que la alegró. Era una chica que siempre se había comportado muy amable con ella, a pesar de que su hermano le decía que era una mala influencia.

Abrió el mensaje, donde la citaba a la hora del descanso, debajo de la palmera, para hablar entre chicas.

Lily miró el mensaje y luego sonrió. Bueno, no perdería nada por ir.

.

* * *

.

Al mismo tiempo que la pequeña Lily, Victoria recibió también un mensaje de parte de Elizabeta.

En ese momento estaba pensando que obra podría elegir para la banda cuando vio dicho mensaje.

Sus ojos se achicaron en sospecha. ¿Una reunión de chicas? No conocía mucho a Elizabeta… ¿Qué podría querer?

Es más, sólo la conocía de la banda, y ni siquiera habían hablado.

Se preguntó si a Lily también la habrían citado. De ser así, iría acompañada de la pequeña.

Rápidamente, escribió un mensaje a la más joven, quien segundos después le contestó afirmativamente.

Así que, tal como Victoria había supuesto, debía ser algo relacionado a la banda.

Parecía interesante, y por probar no se perdía nada. El único contacto que había tenido con otros miembros de la banda habían sido Vash, Lily y Francis, ya que juntos estaban en un cuarteto de trompas.

Decidida, mientras guardaba su material, decidió ir a encontrarse con Lily para acudir a la reunión.

.

* * *

.

Berwald era otro de los que no había prestado atención en toda la clase. Estaba demasiado ocupado en sus propios pensamientos.

Por fin había conseguido su objetivo. Jamás pensó que alguien pudiera causarle esa… _curiosidad_.

Se acordaba de la primera vez que había visto a Tino. Había sido hablando con Matthew, uno de los miembros del equipo de hockey del que era capitán.

No sabía que había sido, pero se había sentido atraído hacia el finlandés. Con una sensación extraña, que le hacía querer protegerlo.

Quería estar a su lado, conocerle… Pero sus capacidades de socialización eran nulas. Así que la manera más fácil era entrar a la banda a la que sabía que Tino se había apuntado.

Aún así, el joven se había asustado por su presencia. Aunque eso no era un impedimento para Berwald.

Como fuera, conseguiría que el finlandés confiara en él.

.

* * *

.

Alfred suspiró. La clase estaba a punto de terminar, y el no había prestado nada de atención.

Estaba impaciente por la última hora, en la que tenía entrenamiento de fútbol americano. Aún estando en el penúltimo curso, ya era capitán de un equipo.

Se acordaba de cuando Arthur se había enterado. Había empezado a exigir que le quitaran el cargo, que alguien con sus notas no merecía esa responsabilidad.

Aquella rabieta por parte del inglés, había sido el primer contacto que habían tenido.

De pura casualidad, se había enterado que Arthur había hecho la prueba para la banda, y aquello lo había hecho sentir raro…

Así que no se lo pensó un minuto, y junto con su primo, se apuntó también. Quería demostrarle a Arthur que él no era un vago al que no se le daba nada bien.

¡Alfred era un alumno aplicado, y se lo iba a demostrar!

Aunque ahora tendría que pedir los apuntes a alguien, ya que había estado toda la clase con la mente en cierto inglés cejón.

Incluso así, le iba a demostrar a aquel inglés estirado de lo que era capaz.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Sip, lo se, no han salido todos los personajes. Y si, también lo se, algunos trozos eran mucho más largos que otros... Yo sólo he puesto los momentos en los que los personajes piensan sobre algo relacionado a la banda (o alguno de sus componentes) y sencillamente, hay algunos que tenían la cabeza centrada en lo que tenían que tenerla U_u Pero no os preocupéis, porque en la siguiente parte se narra el descanso, y hay ya saldrán todos... Muahahaha... Repito, se hace súper difícil manejar a tantos personajes a la vez xD Y encima todo esto sigue siendo algún tipo de introducción a los sentimientos de cada personaje... Ya poco a poco, irán pasando más cosas :D

**Avances:** Lo dicho, en el siguiente capítulo se narra el descanso... Lo estoy haciendo así, porque cuando los personajes están más centrados en el tema de las obras, es cuando acaba de terminar el ensayo... Pero conforme se aleje el día, el estilo de narración cambiará, ya que en la cabeza de ellos habrán otras cosas.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews :D

_**Nekolandia:** Me alegra que pienses así! Si, probablemente, a no ser que me entre la pereza (que espero que no xD) la historia será larga... Más o menos durará todo el año escolar :3_

_**Amaikurai:** Jajaja, no te preocupes :3 Oish, lamento que estuvieras confundida, ya sabes, cualquier duda me puedes preguntar xD Lo de los instrumentos, bueno, yo es que me lo puedo imaginar porque me he pasado la vida rodeada de ellos... (con que te diga que mi pueblo tiene el sobrenombre oficial de la Ciudad de la Música...) Y en cuanto a eso, no pasa nada... A ver, si quieres tocar el violín, tu puedes hacerlo, y tienes dos formas. La primera es más dura al principio, ya que tienes que aprender primero a leer partituras, pero te digo que en cuanto coges practica es como leer un libro, lo haces sin pensar. La segunda sería aprenderte las obras de memoria directamente... Tengo un amigo que toca el piano así xD Igualmente, mi madre con más de cuarenta años está aprendiendo a tocar el clarinete... Si ella puede, tú también, yo te animo desde aquí :D Si tienes cualquier duda, ya sabes xD Y si, lo de los personajes es bastante difícil, porque bueno, no me imaginaba que me costaría tanto... Y encima quiero escribir de todos, pero no es posible TT En cuanto a las parejas, habrá AusHun, PruHun, AusPru, y AuSui... XD de todo, con ellos jajaja Luego, el UsUk, costará, y tendran altibajos, pero estará, y las otras más o menos canon, también... Aunque habrán muchas más. Lo del DenFin, te voy a hacer caso porque es buenísima idea, la verdad... Y en cuanto al HongxIce, si lo quieres, estará, pero podrías darme algún consejo, o decirme alguna historia que esté bien, porque no teng ni idea de manejarlos xD Ya dicho esto, gracias por comentar!_

_**KuroDerpy:** Me alegro que te parezca interesante, y tarde o temprano habrá SuFin... porque amo esta pareja xD_

* * *

_Cualquier duda respecto a las bandas, petición de que salga algún personaje, comentario de la historia o del capítulo, o petición de alguna otra cosa -como que toquen una obra determinada, o que viajen a algún sitio en particular-, simplemente review :3_


	8. La elección de las obras, parte 2

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, el video que fue mi inspiración tampoco... La historia es completamente mía :)

_**Dedicatoria:** Dedicada a mi Chopper particular :3 Inma, va por ti :D_

* * *

**La elección de las obras, parte 2**

Tino suspiró mientras salía al patio de la escuela. Buscó a Matthew con la vista, pero estuvo cinco minutos así, sin encontrarlo.

¿Dónde se había metido el canadiense?

Empezó a deambular por el patio, y de repente oyó la voz estridente de Alfred, el primo de Matthew. Por inercia, se giró hacia el estadounidense, y tal como esperaba, Matthew estaba con él. Pidiéndole que no hiciera tanto escándalo. Petición que Alfred ignoraba, por supuesto.

El finlandés se acercó rápidamente hacia su amigo que cuando lo vio suspiró aliviado.

—¡Tino! Menos mal…

—¡Ey, Tino! —saludó Alfred —. ¿Qué tal?

—Eh, bien… Me llevo a Matthew un momento, ¿vale? Necesito hablar con él.

—Claro, claro, pero luego devuélvemelo, ¿eh?

Matthew hizo una mueca, ignorando a su primo.

—Claro, Alfred, enseguida volveré.

Los dos se alejaron del otro que, al quedarse solo, se movió del sitio, en busca de sus compañeros de equipo.

—Necesito que me ayudes —le suplicó Tino.

—Debes hacerlo tú.

—¿Pero por qué? Me da mucho miedo.

—Porque las reglas que tiene son claras. Si quieres entrar en el equipo tienes que hablar con el capitán en persona.

Tino suspiró.

—Vamos, Tino… No puede ser tan difícil. Lo tienes al lado en banda. ¿No crees que sea un golpe de suerte?

—Intenté decírselo… Pero siempre que me giraba hacia él me estaba mirando. Y es tan imponente…

—Tú tampoco eres muy grande…

—Y eso, claro… Yo que no soy muy alto, y él que es enorme. No me atrevo.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es ir y decirle que estás interesado en ingresar al equipo. No te puede decir que no. Te citará para hacer la prueba, y lo harás fantásticamente, y luego entrarás en el equipo.

Tino se pasó las manos por la cara. No entendía que le pasaba cuando Berwald le miraba. Le entraban ganas de esconderse de él, de huir… No se atrevía ni a decirle hola. Y que el sueco siempre estuviera mirándole no ayudaba. ¿Tan mal lo habría hecho en banda para que hubiera estado mirándole las dos horas? Esperaba que no…

El canadiense palmoteó la espalda de su amigo.

—Si quieres puedo ir contigo…

—¿De verdad? —preguntó el finlandés, mirándole como si le hubiera salvado la vida.

—C-claro, de apoyo moral.

Tino le abrazó con fuerza, riendo.

—Gracias, gracias. Es más, iré ahora mismo.

El nórdico se levantó con ímpetu, y empezó a buscar a Berwald entre la multitud. Lo divisó pronto, sentando en un banco, con cara de estar molesto, ya que otro chico estaba a su lado armando un poco de alboroto.

Tino suspiró, y siendo seguido de cerca por Matthew, se acercó a él.

Cuando llegó a la banca donde estaba su objetivo, se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

Berwald levantó la vista, y clavó su mirada en la de Tino, que empezó a sudar en frío. El sueco puso una expresión sorprendida, pero a continuación le hizo una señal para que comenzara a hablar.

—Eh… Yo…

—¿Si?

—M-me… M-me… —Tino inspiró profundamente —. ¡Me gustaría entrar en el equipo de hockey!

El grito hizo que los dos chicos que se encontraban a su lado se giraran a mirarlos, provocando que Tino se sonrojara.

No pasaba nada, tenía que estar tranquilo. No le iba a decir que no, Matthew se lo había dicho. Además, el canadiense estaba detrás de él, apoyándole. No tenía nada de que preocuparse.

—No.

Tino abrió la boca.

—¿P-perdón?

—He dicho que no —se limitó a responder el sueco, manteniendo la misma expresión en su cara.

Matthew puso cara de indignación, pero antes de que pudiera reclamar, uno de los chicos que les estaban mirando se levantó, poniéndose delante de Berwald.

—¿Pero qué te pasa a ti? —exigió

—No te metas —advirtió el sueco.

Sin embargo, el otro chico, igual de alto que Berwald, siguió discutiéndole, hasta que el sueco se hartó, dirigiéndole una mirada cansada.

—He dicho que no, y punto. —A continuación, se levantó y se fue a otra parte, lejos de él.

—No pasa nada —le tranquilizó Tino. Aquel chico le sonaba de algo, pero no podía saber de qué.

—Dios, que cascarrabias… Bueno, soy Soren —se presentó, tendiéndole la mano a Tino, sonriendo. El finlandés abrió los ojos.

—¡Eh! Tú estás en la banda.

—Sí, y tú también. El trombón era, ¿verdad? Igual que el cascarrabias.

Tino asintió, un tanto deprimido porque Berwald le había negado la entrada al equipo.

—Si quieres, puedo hablar con él para que te acepte en el equipo —propuso Soren.

—Pero… ¿lo conoces?

—No —admitió el danés, sonriendo.

El chico que estaba a su lado rodó los ojos.

—No te metas donde no te llaman —le advirtió.

—Oh, vamos~ ¡No puedo permitir que se comentan injusticias en el mundo!

El más bajito le ignoró, girándose hacia Tino.

—Soy Lukas —le informó, tendiéndole también la mano —. Al igual que este idiota, también estoy en la banda.

—Yo soy Tino. Y este es Matthew.

—Encantado —dijo el canadiense tímidamente.

—Entonces, vamos a buscar a ese sueco cascarrabias —exclamó Soren.

—He dicho que no —volvió a repetir Lukas, cogiéndole de la camisa, forzándole a sentarse.

Tino no pudo evitar reírse ante las protestas del danés. Incluso se olvidó del hecho de que Berwald le había negado la entrada al equipo.

Aunque eso había extrañado a Matthew. ¿Qué mosca le había picado a su capitán?

**XxXxX**

—¡Muy bien! ¡Ya hemos llegado todas!

Efectivamente, allí ya estaban, en primer lugar, Elizabeta, emocionada. Después de ella habían llegado Emma y Mei, la primera brillando de emoción, y la segunda un poco insegura. Después había llegado Lily, seguida de Victoria. Hahn llegó inmediatamente después de la seychellense. A continuación llegó Yekaterina. Hasta ahí todo bien. Pero habían tenido que esperar diez minutos a Natalia.

—Ahora bien, Natalia… ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —exigió la belga.

—Porque un idiota polaco afeminado no paraba de perseguirme —gruñó Natalia. Algunas de las chicas suspiraron. Feliks. Pobre, pobre Natalia —. Pero al final me pude deshacer de él… Así que, ¿por qué estamos aquí?

Elizabeta miró a Emma quien asintió. La húngara se aclaró la garganta.

—Muy bien —repitió —. Os hemos citado aquí, porque somos una minoría, señoritas. Dentro de la banda somos una minoría débil. Pero también tenemos derecho a proponer lo que queramos. Así que juntas, vamos a unirnos. Y lo primero que haremos será pensar una magnífica obra que deje las demás propuestas por el suelo.

Cuando Elizabeta dejó de hablar, las chicas empezaron a murmurar.

—Necesitamos que nos digáis quien está de acuerdo —agregó Emma —. Elizabeta, Mei y yo estamos dentro.

—Me uno a ustedes —dijo Lily tímidamente.

—Entonces, yo también —apoyó Victoria.

—Mi hermana y yo nos unimos —exclamó Yekaterina, emocionada.

—¿¡Qué!?

—¡Hermana! ¡Será divertido!

Natalia resopló, pero asintió, haciendo que la ucraniana sonriera.

—Yo también me uno —añadió la vietnamita, divertida.

—Entonces, estamos todas —finalizó Mei, sonriendo.

—Como hemos dicho antes —prosiguió Elizabeta —. Lo primero que queremos es conseguir una buena obra para tocar con la banda. Debemos pensarla bien, y que sea asombrosa. ¿Alguna tenía algo pensado?

Todas negaron con la cabeza, y Lily se aclaró la garganta.

—Yo tenía pensado preguntarle al señor Roderich…

Elizabeta se quedó blanca. Miró su reloj, comprobando que aún quedaba un cuarto de hora de descanso.

—¡Emma, te dejo a cargo de todo! ¡Se me había olvidado que tenía que hablar con Rode!

—Vale, tranquila, yo me encargo.

Elizabeta salió corriendo de allí, ante las miradas atentas de sus compañeras.

—Creo que el señor Roderich va a pedir salir a la señorita Elizabeta —comentó Lily.

—¿Con ese? —preguntó Hahn, dudosa —. Yo lo veo un poco pasivo, ¿no?

—Pues a mí me parece que esa faceta suya es muy atractiva —contradijo Victoria.

—Pues yo creo que mi hermano es un mejor partido —replicó Natalia, sin venir a cuento.

—Mi hermano también —protestó Victoria.

—¿No habéis visto al mío, acaso? —acotó Emma.

—A mí, mi hermano me parece el mejor —agregó Lily tímidamente.

—Mis hermanos también valen la pena —siguió Mei, no queriendo quedarse fuera de la conversación.

—Mi hermano también es genial —se unió Hahn alegremente.

—Creo que la señorita Elizabeta es la única que no tiene hermanos —comentó Lily.

—Pero ella tiene a Roderich —agregó Hahn, maliciosa.

Las chicas se rieron ante la idea. La verdad era que Elizabeta estaba obsesionada con el chico, era algo que todos en la Academia sabían. Era la única razón por la que Roderich, con su actitud altiva, estaba libre de burlas. Excepto, tal vez, Gilbert… Y por eso el albino siempre se llevaba buenos golpes por parte de la húngara.

Emma suspiró. Apenas quedaban cinco minutos de descanso, y había que aprovecharlos.

—Yo veo que en la banda hay chicos bastante guapos —comenzó, para dar un poco de conversación.

Mei sonrió.

—Si… Hay algunos que están bastante bien…

—A mi me han gustado los metales —agregó Victoria, apoyando las cabezas sobre las manos.

—A mí me gusta el contrabajo —cortó Natalia, haciendo que sus compañeras se rieran.

—Hermana, creo que ellas se refieren a chicos fuera de la familia —la avisó Yekaterina, sonriendo.

—Yo no tengo ojos para nadie más —refunfuñó la bielorrusa.

—Que ha nadie se le ocurra echarle el ojo a cierto oboísta que yo se me —bromeó Hahn, haciendo que las otras sonrieran también —. Podemos marcar a Roderich y Elizabeta como primera pareja de nuestra banda.

En ese momento sonó el timbre, y las chicas se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas. Ni siquiera habían comenzado a mirar que obra podían tocar.

**XxXxX**

Arthur entró en su correspondiente clase, un poco malhumorado. Para que engañarnos: muy malhumorado.

Nada más entrar en el descanso, había comenzado a pasear por el enorme patio, como siempre. Y se había topado de lleno con Gilbert, Francis y Antonio, que estaban montando alboroto cerca de una de las fuentes.

Todo había ocurrido muy deprisa, pero había terminado mojándose él. Luego había decidido buscar a Lukas, ya que era con quien mejor se entendía, pero Soren Andersen se lo había llevado para "pasar el descanso con él".

Compadecía al pobre Lukas, teniendo que aguantar a semejante monumento. Al menos parecía que se respiraba cierta tranquilidad, hasta que Alfred había chocado con él.

—¡Jones! ¡No corras como si fueras un crío!

—¡Artie! —le saludó el estadounidense, ignorando la regañina.

Arthur le ignoró y siguió andando, pero para su desgracia, Alfred le siguió.

—¿Ya sabes que obra vas a proponer? —preguntó, iniciando la conversación.

—No —contestó Arthur secamente.

—Tal vez podríamos pensarlo juntos —siguió Alfred, esperando a que el inglés contestara.

—No.

Alfred hizo un mohín infantil.

—Oh, vamos, Artie, no seas aburrido.

—No me llames así. —Arthur chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Qué tienes en mi contra? —protestó el estadounidense.

—No tengo nada en tu contra. Sólo opino que tus notas son una vergüenza para esta academia, y que sólo estás aquí para jugar a fútbol americano, y no para estudiar, como deberías hacer.

Alfred bajó la cabeza.

—No es mi culpa…

—Claro que es tu culpa —continuó Arthur, impasible —. Debes estudiar más, en vez de pasarte el día comiendo comida basura y jugando a videojuegos. Eso cuando no te estás dando golpes con tus amigos.

—Pero es que no me puedo concentrar en las clases —volvió a protestar Alfred —. Intento prestar atención, pero se me cierran los ojos… Y luego cuando voy a estudiar, no entiendo nada. Como si estuviera escrito en chino.

Arthur paró de andar, y se giró a mirar a Alfred, pensativo.

—Y además de que pierdo un montón de tiempo intentando estudiar cosas que no entiendo, luego tengo los entrenamientos, y soy el capitán, dependen de mí… Y claro, tengo que ensayar con la trompeta, y no puedo coincidir con mi hermano, porque si lo hago, los estudiantes de habitaciones cercanas se quejan.

Alfred paró de hablar y miró a Arthur.

—Podrías buscarte un profesor particular —propuso el inglés —. O pedir a algún estudiante más avanzado que te ayude. En dirección te pueden dar una lista con los tutores disponibles.

—No sabía que se podía hacer eso —admitió Alfred.

Arthur suspiró, exasperado.

—Porque no te interesas —gruñó —. Si en este trimestre tus notas no han mejorado, yo mismo me encargaré de que no puedas pisar el césped del campo.

Alfred le abrazó, dándole las gracias por el consejo, y dejando a Arthur con un considerable dolor de cabeza.

Dolor que al momento de entrar a las clases, le pasaba factura.

Las tres horas se pasaron deprisa. A Arthur le gustaban las clases, así que no tenía ningún problema para prestar atención.

Terminaron las clases, y fue a reunirse con el Consejo Estudiantil. Todos los martes tenían reunión para comprobar que todo fuera en orden.

Entró en la sala, y cuando ya estuvieron todos reunidos, comenzó la reunión. Era la tercera reunión del curso, y los plazos para los clubs se habían cerrado, así que empezaron a debatir cuales debían aceptar y cuales rechazar.

Por ejemplo, se rechazó un club de adoración a los pollitos, pero se aceptó un club de ajedrez, que se llevaba tres años intentando fundar.

Después de un rato, dieron por terminada la reunión. Arthur se despidió de Lukas con la cabeza y salió de la sala, para encontrarse con quien menos quería.

—¡Artie!

—Jones, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Te acuerdas lo que me dijiste de buscar un tutor? Fui a dirección, y German me dio una lista… Pero no conocía a nadie, así que le pregunté si me podías dar las clases tú, y me dijo que sí.

—¿_What_? No.

—Oh, vamos —suplicó Alfred —. ¿Por qué no?

—Estoy muy ocupado como para encima tener que gastar más tiempo.

—Tú eres quien quieres que mejore, ¿no deberías ayudarme si te lo pido?

Arthur alzó una ceja, mirándole.

—Jones, ya te lo he dicho. No tengo tiempo para ti.

Alfred hizo un mohín y empezó a seguirlo mientras el inglés aceleraba el paso.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio?

—No quiero nada. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

El británico le dedicó una mirada que le decía claramente que no le siguiera, y Alfred suspiró, dirigiéndose hacia su propia habitación.

**XxXxX**

Antonio llegó a su habitación, cansado. Lovino realmente sabía cómo esconderse. Ni siquiera Feliciano había podido encontrarle. Y lo habían estado buscando por mucho tiempo. Pero no había manera con el italiano.

Entró a la habitación, dando un largo bostezo, donde se encontró a su primo, tumbado en la cama.

—Hola Paulo —le saludó, mientras se dirigía a su propia cama.

—Hola, Antonio —respondió este, sin apartar la vista de su libro —. Hoy has tenido el primer ensayo, ¿no?

—Si~ ¡Ha sido bastante divertido! Y Feli nos dijo que propusiéramos obras para tocar.

—Yo conozco una que tal vez os iría bien.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cómo se llama?

—Los ciclos del río. Tiene tres tiempos, cada uno con un río de Brasil.

—¿De dónde es? Jamás la he oído.

—De Holanda, creo.

—Suena bien —aceptó el español, pensando en dicho obra —. Yo había pensado que podríamos hacer como hace mi hermana en su banda. Cada vez que preparan un programa nuevo, tocan un pasodoble, que son cortos pero divertidos y fáciles de ensayar.

—Fáciles de ensayar en España —recalcó el portugués —. No sé si en otros países tienen esa costumbre, Antonio.

—Bueno, yo lo propondré. A lo mejor funciona —replicó su primo con mirada soñadora.

Paulo rió y en ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta. El portugués se levantó rápidamente a abrir.

—¡Vlad! —exclamó al ver a su amigo en la puerta, sonriendo — Toño, me voy —le avisó.

—¿Eh? ¿A dónde?

—A despejarme. Tú estudia.

Antonio hizo un mohín, pero sabía que tenía razón. Mientras que Paulo, al igual que Andrei, tenían una gran facilidad para aprender y estudiar, a él le costaba, y debía mantener la beca para continuar estudiando allí.

Con un gran suspiro, se levantó de la cama y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, dispuesto a comenzar las tareas. Apenas llevaba media hora, cuando recibió un mensaje.

"**Antonio, estamos preparando una fiesta de cumpleaños para Ludwig, la celebraremos el sábado, tenemos que ir a comprar las bebidas mañana. Tú vienes, si o si ;P"**

El español miró el mensaje que le había enviado Francis. No sabía qué hacer. Claro que quería ir a la fiesta. Pero ese curso era difícil y tenía que empezar con buen pie. Se lo pensó unos segundos antes de contestar.

"_¿Quiénes irán a la fiesta? :D"_

Francis no tardó en enviarle la contestación.

"**Estabamos pensando en invitar a todos los de la banda"**

"_Pero tío… Hay niños pequeños…"_

"**¿Y qué? Nunca es pronto para empezar a divertirse"**

"_Eso hay que hablarlo ¬¬ Igualmente… Apúntame :DD"_

Antonio bloqueó el móvil con una sonrisa. ¿Qué más daba? El curso apenas acababa de empezar. Ya tendría tiempo de estudiar. Todo fuera por la fiesta de Ludwig.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Si, se que la tardanza no tiene perdón... Pero estaba en la playa, y me dio una crisis de inspiración... Y cuando parecía que volvía me arrastraron a Madrid (la capital de España e_e) a hacer turismo y ver el Musical de Rey León... (el cual, por cierto, fue una pasada) Y bueno, apenas volví, acabé el capítulo ^^ ¿Pocos personajes? Si, lo se. En el próximo saldrán otros. Pero es que, insisto, no puedo manejar tropocientos personajes a la vez xD Así que, aquí está el capítulo... Paulo es Portugal, y Vlad es Rumania... Le cambié el nombre en el último momento, porque mi queridísima amiga, AMA ese nombre y me obligó. IreneRodriguez está desparecida (cofcofdevacacionescofcof) pero al principio me basaré en su Rumanía (porque me enamoré de él xD) aunque aún no tengo clara la personalidad que le daré e_e Y ahora me voy pitando a escribir el cap de mi otro fic...

**Avances:** En el próximo, cambio de día (wiiii) y otros personajes más (otra vez wiiii). Demasiados xD

* * *

Gracias por los reviews :D

_**Amaikurai:** Yo te digo, así es como aprendí yo, y es lo mejor que puedes hacer xD Si coges práctica, es muy fácil, así que no te preocupes. Lo estuve pensado, y si que tienes razon con el DenFin, o sea que si habrá xD Y también me estuve informando para poner IcexHK (para que veas lo aplicada que soy). Austria tiene demasiadas parejas TT Gracias por comentar!_

_**sakikofubuki:** Muahaha, no pasa nada, no importa xD No pude evitar imaginarme a Toño diciendo Ostia (o en su defecto, joder). Que español que es eso xD Pobre Berwald... Aunque en el fondo lo queramos D: Y habrá DenNor, no te preocupes... Dios, a mi me pasó lo mismo. Te tiras un dia viendo de todo de los nórdicos, y no puedes evitar enamorarte xD Gracias por el review :3_

___**KuroDerpy:** Me alegra que te gustara :3 Y si, están por las nubes U_u Y bueno, lo de Lovi y Francis se sabrá, se sabrá, que ya las tengo pensadas xD_

___**uru94:** Me alegra que te guste la historia :DDD También tocas un instrumento? Bien, cada vez somos más! Tocas la flauta travesera? Como Gilbert-sama? Aish, que morro xD Yo estuve a punto de cogerme la flauta travesera (mi madre la toca, y tiene una en casa, pero apenas la hago sonar jajaja) pero al final cogí el oboe... Que no me arrepiento eh? xD Y lo toca Roderich... Que le pega xD Lo de Iván con el contrabajo es un puntazo, la verdad... No se, como que es el instrumento perfecto para él :S Ya, lo de Feliks es raro... Pero todo por estar con su querido Liet :D Yo estoy en una banda y a veces voy a una orquesta... Y en la orquesta me aburro como una ostra, porque hay veces que no toco nada en todo un ensayo e_e Y luego, en la banda, aunque no toques mucho, pues tocas más xD Y Lud me da penita... Es lo que tiene tener un hermano como Gilbo jajaja Me alegra que te gusten las obras, y poco a poco aparecerán más (aunque algunas no serán tan conocidas e_e) Si quieres proponer alguna, puedes xD Y... puede ser... SÓLO PUEDE SER... que haya algo de RussAme.. Y no es que ame la pareja ni nada por el estilo... No... ¬¬ xD Gracias por comentar!_

* * *

_____Cualquier duda respecto a las bandas, petición de que salga algún personaje, comentario de la historia o del capítulo, o petición de alguna otra cosa -como que toquen una obra determinada, o que viajen a algún sitio en particular-, simplemente review :3_


	9. La elección de las obras, parte 3

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, el video que fue mi inspiración tampoco... La historia es completamente mía :)

_**Dedicatoria:** Dedicada a mi Chopper particular :3 Inma, va por ti :D_

* * *

**La elección de las obras, parte 3**

Emil se despertó de golpe. Su hermano ya estaba en la ducha, así que él se levantó y comenzó a preparar los libros para clases. Cuando por fin se cerró el grifo y Lukas salió del baño, el islandés dio un largo bostezo y tomó su lugar.

Ya una vez los dos preparados, salieron de la habitación que compartían y se encaminaron a clases.

—Dios, despertarse tan temprano es inhumano —murmuró Emil, dando un bostezo.

—Si —afirmó Lukas —. Pero nos levantáramos a la hora que nos levantáramos nos parecería pronto, ya que nuestro cuerpo se acostumbraría pronto.

—Juntarte con Heracles no te hace bien. Eres más filosófico.

Lukas se encogió de hombros.

—Me cae bien Heracles.

—Sí, sí, simplemente no dejes que te entretenga de tus estudios —le riñó Emil, como si de hecho, el fuera el hermano mayor y no al contrario.

—Eres un idiota.

En ese momento apareció Soren, con su hiperactividad ya de buena mañana.

—¡Hola Lukas! ¡Hola Emil!

El islandés resopló, cruzando los brazos. Cada día soportaba menos al danés. Y eso que al principio le caía bastante bien. Su hermano se comportaba con él exactamente igual que cuando se conocieron.

—Lukas, te acompaño a clase, ¿sí?

Lukas frunció el ceño, con desagrado.

—Ni se te ocurra.

—Oh, vamos —suplicó Soren.

—Yo… Tengo que acompañar a Emil.

El islandés iba a agregar que no hacía falta, pero el mayor se adelantó.

—Emil ya es mayorcito para cuidarse solo, ¿no crees?

Y tras estas palabras, se llevó a Lukas, arrastrándolo, mientras el noruego intentaba desasirse de su agarre.

Y al final, fue Emil el que se quedó solo de nuevo. El islandés cerró los puños y los apretó con fuerza, pero al final suspiró y continuó su camino para nada.

Total, ¿quién necesitaba a Lukas? Se habían pasado prácticamente toda la vida separados, no es que ahora le necesitara más que antes.

Emil fue acelerando sus pasos hasta que llegó a su clase. Allí se encontró con sus compañeros de siempre. Entró y se sentó en su sitio, dispuesto a atender.

Pero apenas había comenzado la clase y sus ojos ya se estaban cerrando.

Alguien le tocó el brazo, despertándole de su ensueño. Justo a tiempo, sus oídos captaron a pregunta que le hacía el profesor, y dio una respuesta vaga, pero suficiente.

Después de esto, se giró para mirar a su 'salvador'. Eduard, el estonio de la banda le miraba, infundiéndole ánimos.

—Todos estamos igual de cansados —le susurró, para después volver la atención a la clase.

Emil sonrió y siguió prestando atención. Se había olvidado del incidente con su hermano y Soren.

El islandés por fin salió de su clase para entrar en un descanso tan deseado. Ya había perdido la esperanza de poder pasarlo con su hermano, ya que éste estaría con Soren o con Arthur.

Comenzó a andar sin rumbo, hasta sentarse en un banco. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando alguien se sentó a su lado.

—¿Pensativo?

Emil alzó la mirada para encontrarse con alguien que le resultaba familiar. Era mucho más grande que él y debía estar en el último curso. ¿Pero de dónde le conocía?

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Emil, directo.

—Soy Sadiq —se presentó el turco —. Somos compañeros de banda.

Emil abrió la boca con sorpresa.

—¡Es cierto!

Sadiq soltó una sonora carcajada que hizo que Emil enrojeciera.

—Entonces, ¿estás solo? —aventuró Sadiq, para entablar conversación.

—Si —suspiró Emil —. Mi hermano se ha ido con… otro amigo.

—Tu hermano es el chico serio que siempre va contigo, ¿no?

—Si…

—Y asumo que el chico sonriente que va a vuestro lado casi siempre es… el otro amigo.

—Si —volvió a afirmar Emil, sin gustarle el camino que estaba cogiendo la conversación.

—No me cae bien.

—¿Qué?

—Vuestro amigo, no me cae muy bien. Ya sabes, yo también soy extrovertido y esas cosas, y creo que nuestras personalidades chocan, en cierto sentido.

Emil alzó una ceja. ¿Sadiq era extrovertido? No lo parecía. Pero le caía bien. No es que odiara a Soren ni nada… Pero parecía que tenía cierta afinidad con el chico de la máscara.

Iba a abrir la boca, cuando alguien le cogió del brazo, levantándole del banco.

—¿Te importa que me lo lleve?

Sadiq esbozó una leve expresión de disgusto, pero se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que no.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, el chico se alejó, arrastrando a Emil.

—¡Oye! —exclamó el islandés.

Su secuestrador le soltó, y de repente palideció, como arrepintiéndose de haber hecho eso.

—Yo… Lo siento, o algo así… —murmuró.

Emil frunció el ceño. Aquel chico también iba a la banda con él, ¿no?

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —le preguntó.

—Porque él no es una buena influencia.

Emil alzó las cejas incrédulo.

—Ni siquiera te conozco. No eres quien para darme el sermón de las influencias.

El otro joven se encogió de hombros.

—Ya, lo que he dicho, lo siento.

Acto seguido, empezó a alejarse, pero Emil le siguió.

—Al menos dime cómo te llamas, ¿no?

—Xian.

—Oye Xian-

—Mira, ya te he dicho que no sé porque he hecho eso. Debo irme con… Mi hermano.

El hongkonés se alejó de él rápidamente, dejando a un Emil confundido, y sin saber a que había venido todo eso.

**XxXxX**

Alfred silbaba una melodía mientras paseaba, estirando las piernas. Aún quedaba un buen rato de descanso y quería aprovechar para pasear todo lo que pudiera.

A lo lejos, distinguió a su primo, Matthew, hablando con uno de sus mejores amigos. Sin pensarlo un momento, el estadounidense se acercó rápidamente a ellos. Sin embargo, conforme llegaba, se pudo dar cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien.

El amigo de Matthew, Tino, estaba deprimido y el canadiense intentaba consolarlo, pero no parecía hacer efecto.

Alfred se sentó al otro lado del finlandés, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Hey, ¿qué te pasa?

El finés dio un salto, sobresaltado por la aparición repentina de Alfred, para luego volver al estado apático anterior.

—Nada… No te preocupes.

Alfred frunció el ceño. ¡Estaba claro que a Tino le pasaba algo!

—¡Dime qué te pasa! Te ayudaré.

—No es nada. Simplemente, quería entrar en el equipo de hockey… Y bueno, fui a preguntarle al capitán…

—¿No pasaste la prueba?

—No es eso… Directamente me dijo que no…

Alfred apretó los labios con disgusto.

—¿De hockey, has dicho?

—Si…

—Alfred, no te metas en líos, por favor —le suplicó Matthew.

—¡No lo comprendes Matty! Soy un héroe, y los héroes deben ayudar a quien lo necesita. —Y acto seguido salió pitando de allí, dejando a los otros dos hablando con la nada.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar?

—Es Alfred, es su comportamiento normal.

El norteamericano empezó a buscar por el patio. Creía que el capitán del equipo de hockey era Berwald. Es más, estaba seguro de ello. Habían coincidido en reuniones y el sueco era inconfundible.

No tardó en localizarlo, apoyado en un muro, hablando con alguien más.

Se dirigió hacia Berwald inmediatamente.

—¡Eh, tú!

El sueco se giró hacia él, que estaba enfurecido.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó secamente con acento que hizo que Alfred se confundiera durante unos instantes.

—¿Por qué no has dejado entrar a Tino en el equipo?

Berwald le miró fríamente —o eso le pareció a Alfred — y se giró hacia su acompañante, que lo miraba todo bastante divertido.

—No he acabado contigo —resopló el estadounidense —. No tienes derecho a negarle la entrada al equipo.

—Es mi equipo —señaló Berwald.

—¡Da igual! ¡Todo el mundo tiene derecho a hacer una prueba e intentar entrar!

—Dije que no.

Alfred se llevó las manos a la cabeza, exasperado.

—Dios, debes tener el cerebro congelado. ¿Qué no entiendes de lo que te estoy diciendo?

—Creo que Alfred tiene razón, ¿_da_? —intervino el otro, quien resultó ser otro capitán, el del equipo de baloncesto —. Si el chico quiere jugar, ¿por qué no dejarle jugar?

—Es muy pequeño.

—No te dejes engañar por su tamaño. Le he visto jugar a fútbol. Es increíble.

—¿Lo ves? Él me apoya.

—No te estoy apoyando a ti. En realidad, te encuentro insoportable. Pero el chico me da un poco de lástima. Ahora, si me permitís. —Tras estas palabras, Iván se alejó de ellos, dejando a Alfred con la palabra en la boca.

—Ahahahaha. Si bueno, lo que sea. La cuestión es que yo tengo razón.

—Déjame en paz.

Tras esto fue Berwald el que se alejó, dejando a Alfred incrédulo.

—¿Pero qué le pasa a este tipo? —murmuró el americano entre dientes al mismo tiempo que sonaba la sirena de vuelta a las clases.

**XxXxX**

Ya habían terminado las clases por ese día, y Francis, Antonio y Gilbert se encontraban reunidos.

—Entonces, acordamos que Victoria, Peter, Lily y Raivis son demasiado pequeños para venir, ¿no? —concluyó el albino.

—Exacto.

—Bien, todas las demás invitaciones ya están.

—¿Pero tu hermano sabe algo de esto? —preguntó Francis, alzando una ceja.

—Kesesesese, por supuesto que no. Él no me dejaría organizar algo como esto.

Antonio soltó una risotada.

—Sabes que te va a matar, ¿verdad?

—Nah, vale la pena. Está tan serio y tan recto, necesita algo de diversión. Créeme, habrá bebida, no le dirá que no.

—Si es que al final si qué vais a ser hermanos, y todo —murmuró Francis sonriendo.

Antonio rió también ante el comentario mientras Gilbert rodaba los ojos.

—Entonces, su cumpleaños es el día tres, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Y la fiesta será el sábado, que es día uno, ¿cierto?

—Sabes que sí.

—Bien, bien, era para asegurarme —se disculpó Antonio —. Ya sabéis lo despistado que estoy.

—Con el tema del cumpleaños, y esas cosas… Le tendremos que comprar algo, ¿no?

—¡Claro que sí! Mi asombroso persona ya sabe que va a regalarle, kesesese.

—Eso nos deja a solo Antonio y a mí para decidir su regalo, entonces…

—¿Eh? ¡No! Yo quiero participar.

—Bueno, si insistes~

—¿Y qué le compraremos? —preguntó Antonio, ansioso.

—Eso es secundario —proclamó Gilbert, sonriendo.

Sus amigos le miraron.

—Lo importante es que no falte bebida —completó el prusiano, comenzando a caminar hacia su habitación —. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

* * *

**Comentarios:** Al igual que en el otro fic, me disculpo aquí por mi tardanza! Pero estoy segura de que todos habéis tenido alguna vez fiestas, o habéis empezado el curso... LAS DOS COSAS JUNTAS NO SON UNA BUENA IDEA! Porque pasa lo que pasa e_e Pero no se le puede hacer nada, y este capítulo me quedó más corto de lo que quería, pero no veía justo haceros esperar más T.T Así que, yeah, va a ser la primera vez que manejo a algunos de los personajes, así que no se como me saldrán... Y no quiero saber lo que van a hacer en la fiesta... Siempre pensando en beber... Y los estudios que, eh? Como los malcrio U_u Chorradas a parte, el siguiente ensayo se aproxima.

**Avances:** Bueno, se acabo un nuevo día, y en el siguiente capítulo ya llegarán al ensayo donde se desvelarán que obras van a tocar.

* * *

Gracias a todos los review hermosos *-*

_**sakikofubuki:** Yeah, Berwald quiere demasiado a Tino... Pero él es un poco... cerrado xD Todos queremos a Iggy, aburrimiento incluido (?) Gracias por comentar!_

_Rosie Kirkland: Dios, me gustan ese tipo de momentos xD Lo malo es que normalmente no puedes parar de reir, y te miran raro e_e Por supuesto, aquí hay una fan proclamada de SuFin... Berwald es demasiado sobre protector e_e Gracias por el review :D_

___**Amaikurai:** De nada :DDD Los nórdicos... Ellos son tan... Geniales. Creo que de las primeras parejas que desarrollaré serán los nórdicos, porque les amo xD Y bueno, primera vez que hago HongIce, no se como saldrá, tenme paciencia eh ? xD Austria no me cae bien D: Pero supongo que eso es parte del encanto del personaje e_e Gracias por comentar!_

_______**KuroDerpy:** Tenle paciencia a Berwald, que el pobre quiere mucho a Tino D:_

_______IreneRodriguez: Yo lamento más haber tardado tanto en publicar T.T Antonio lo va a tener dificil con Lovi, el es muy... cerrado D: Berwald se siente abandonado (?) Y todos esos con sus actitudes normales e_e Como voy a sacar yo parejas de ahí? No, que va (*PervertFaceOn*) Las clases de matemáticas han sido inspiradoras desde que se crearon xD Isabel? Que va... Como se me iba a ocurrir a mi ponerle ese nombre... Por favor... ¬¬ (Yao Ming) Y Tino conseguirá lo que quiere... Espero D: Pensar en música? Un montón de chicas reunidas? Por favor, parece que no las conozcas xD Ellas tendrán sus chicos también, son demasiado monas como para dejarlas solteras xD Y he hecho a Paulo y Vlad amigos del alma. Jum, no se porque, pero me apetecía xD Si, Toño se cree que todo es muy fácil. AL menos no nos ha salido cani D: Si que te eché de menos, esto no era lo mismo sin ti DD: Y Vlad mola... Y a mi me recuerda a Vlad el Empalador (que viene a ser lo mismo, porque el inspiro la leyenda xD) Gracias por comentar :3_

* * *

_____________Cualquier duda respecto a las bandas, petición de que salga algún personaje, comentario de la historia o del capítulo, o petición de alguna otra cosa -como que toquen una obra determinada, o que viajen a algún sitio en particular-, simplemente review :3_


	10. La elección de las obras, parte 4

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, el video que fue mi inspiración tampoco... La historia es completamente mía :)

_**Dedicatoria:** Dedicada a mi Chopper particular :3 Inma, va por ti :D_

**La elección de las obras, parte 4**

Gilbert despertó al día siguiente con un gran dolor de cabeza. Su compañero de cuarto, un violinista de la orquesta, le dedicó una mueca burlona y se metió al baño.

El albino, malhumorado, le dio una patada a la maleta para a continuación sacara una camiseta negra y unos pantalones, poner la música a todo volumen y esperar a que su compañero saliera.

Tal como había imaginado, Piero no tardó en salir, dejando la puerta del baño abierta de par en par.

—¿Quieres quitar esa mierda de música? —protestó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Quítala tú. —Gilbert se encogió de hombros mientras el moreno hacia eso mismo.

Cuando Piero se giró, Gilbert ya se había metido en el baño, había cerrado con pestillo y se estaba dando una buena ducha,

El violinista gruñó, y al cabo de cinco minutos salió Gilbert, ya vestido, dedicándole una sonrisa burlona. Se encaminó por los pasillos en dirección a la habitación de Antonio.

Iba andando con las manos en los bolsillos, sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando Elizabeta y Roderich giraron una esquina, cogidos de la mano.

Gilbert paró de caminar un momento, inexpresivo. Cuando pasaron por su lado también pararon de caminar.

—Gilbert —saludó Roderich, mirándole fijamente, aunque el prusiano tenía los ojos fijos al frente.

Por un instante quedaron en silencio, pero algo pareció hacer click en la mente de Gilbert, ya que dibujó en su cara su típica sonrisa arrogante.

—Señorito, marimacha.

—Tsk. —Elizabeta rodó los ojos —. Idiota.

Gilbert dudó un momento. Ellos dos eran los únicos de su parte que faltaban. ¡Debía hacerlo?

El albino suspiró, ante la mirada extrañada de los otros dos. Sacó dos tarjetas de la mochila, en las que estaba apuntada la información de la fiesta.

—Supongo que… Estáis invitados.

Acto seguido, se marchó rápidamente a la habitación del español, al mismo tiempo que Francis también llegaba. Se saludaron mutuamente y llamaron a la puerta.

Paulo les abrió, ya preparado, mientras Antonio aún estaba lavándose.

—¿Se ha vuelto a quedar dormido? —aventuró Francis.

Paulo asintió con pesar.

—Se quedó estudiando hasta tarde de nuevo —suspiró. Luego afiló la mirada —. Si no lo entretuvierais toda la tarde no tendría que estar hasta las tantas despierto.

—Pero _mon ami_, ya sabes que esto es sólo al principio. En cuanto coja el hábito, aprende deprisa.

En ese momento salió Antonio.

—¡Bien, ya estoy! ¡Adiós Paulo!

Su primo negó con la cabeza, viendo como los tres amigos se marchaban.

Gilbert no abrió la boca en todo el tiempo, incluso estuvo callado en las clases, hasta que Francis se encaró a él en la hora del descanso.

—Está bien. Somos tus amigos y sabemos que te pasa algo.

Antonio levantó la cabeza, sorprendido, pero luego se aclaró la garganta.

—Sí, lo que dice Francis.

—Jajajajaja —se rió Gilbert, un tanto forzadamente —. ¿Pero qué decís, chicos? A mí no me pasa nada. Mejor hablemos de cosas importantes. ¿Habéis repartido todas las invitaciones?

—Sí. Yo habría invitado a más gente, pero los señoritos no me dejaron —refunfuñó Francis.

—Cállate. Tú habrías invitado hasta a los críos. A ver… Gilbert coge la lista de Francis y comprueba que no estén los nombres de: Peter Kirkland, Raivis Galante, Lily Zwingli o Victoria Bonnefoy.

—Espera, ¿vais a dejar a mi prima fuera? ¿En serio?

—Tío, ella es de las más pequeñas…

—Pero es una Bonnefoy…

—Nada de peros. Las reglas son las reglas.

Francis siguió refunfuñando.

—Está bien… ¿Todos confirmados? —preguntó Antonio.

Gilbert asintió.

—Justo he repartido las últimas invitaciones esta mañana —se jactó el albino.

—¿Quiénes fueron? —preguntó Antonio con curiosidad.

—El señorito y la marimacha —susurró Gilbert, alicaído.

Francis lo miró con ojo crítico. ¿Podría ser?

—Gilbo, querido… ¿Tú no tendrás mal de amores?

Gilbert dio un salto.

—Pero que dices, gabacho. ¿Mi asombrosa persona? ¿Mal de amores? Por favor, no me hagas reír.

—Yo creo que sí. ¿Sabes cuál es la solución más fácil? Encontrarte una novia.

—¿Una novia?

—Sí, mira. Son pocas las chicas que van a la fiesta, pero las hay. Podrás elegir y todo. Excepto a Lily, que es muy pequeña, a Victoria que es mi prima, y a Elizabeta, que está pillada… La que quieras.

Gilbert suspiró.

—Sí, supongo…

—Mira, Emma es muy guapa —aportó el español —. ¡Y muy divertida! Si no vas tú, a lo mejor me la llevó yo —bromeó.

—Y Braginskaya y Arlovskaya… Son todas unas bellezas rusas, ¿no crees? —continuó Francis.

—Uy, tío, de esas paso, su hermano me da miedo.

—Mmmm… ¿Y Mei? ¿La hermana de Yao? Es muy guapa, y tiene un aire de inocencia muy dulce —comentó Antonio.

—Y luego aún te queda Hahn, la vietnamita —agregó Francis por último lugar —. Claro que creo que ella se parece mucho a Elizabeta en cuestión de carácter. Las dos son duras de pelar.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Gilbert.

—Si… ¡Y las dos tienen una fuerza increíble! Además de que Hahn, al igual que el resto de su familia, es experta en artes marciales.

—Kesesese, ya decidiré si alguna es buena para mi asombrosa persona.

Francis sonrió de lado al ver que Gilbert recuperaba su carácter habitual. Ya se estaba preocupando. Aunque el francés sabía más de lo que dejaba ver.

Por fin, después de días, líos y muchas cosas más mientras todos los miembros iban interactuando entre sí, llegó el día del segundo ensayo.

Feliciano silbaba una sencilla melodía mientras caminaba alegremente. Iba muy cargado con un montón de carpetas, e incluso estuvo a punto de caer bajo su peso.

—¡Espera! Feliciano, yo te ayudo.

—¿Ve? —El italiano se giró para ver como Ludwig avanzaba hacia él y le cogía la mayoría de las carpetas.

—Gracias Lud —agradeció el italiano, que ya parecía que le iba cogiendo confianza al alemán.

El rubio se sonrojó un poco mientras seguían caminando. Había estado pensando en obras posibles para tocar, pero para su vergüenza no se le había ocurrido ninguna. Esperaba que su falta de capacidades fuera cubierta por las propuestas de otros.

Como la última vez, llegaron los primeros a la sala de ensayos, y empezaron a repartir las carpetas lentamente. Ludwig levantó la vista un par de veces para mirar a Feliciano, que parecía muy concentrado en su tarea.

Sorpresivamente, los primeros en llegar fueron Francis, Gilbert y Antonio, que habían recogido a Victoria por el camino.

Poco a poco fue llegando la gente.

Cuando llegó Tino, junto a Soren, Lukas y Emil, le dedicó una mirada agria a Berwald, y Soren le sacó la lengua al sueco.

Sadiq saludó al islandés que le devolvió el saludo. Xian bufó ante eso, pero no dijo nada. Alfred entabló conversación con Arthur mientras Antonio, después de múltiples intentos fallidos de hablar con Lovino, charlaba animadamente con Emma ante la mirada de desaprobación de su hermano.

Una vez estuvieron todos, Feliciano se subió a la tarima.

—Bien, como quedamos la última vez, os pedí que pensarais obras para tocar. ¿Alguna propuesta?

La primera mano que se levantó fue la de Francis.

—¿Francis? —preguntó Feliciano, listo para apuntar.

—Yo propongo _l'Arlésienne. _Suite número dos, tercer y cuarto tiempo —sugirió, sonriendo.

—¡Oh! ¡Perfecto! —exclamó Feliciano, sonriendo —. Está bien… El oboe será Roderich y el saxo tenor Lovino, ya que no tenemos más… ¿Pero quién de los dos será la flauta solista?

—¡Yo! —exclamó Elizabeta —. Sii~ Compartiré _solo_ con Rode~ No puedo ser más feliz~

Gilbert bufó, enfadado.

—¿Alguien propone algo más?

Para sorpresa de muchos, fue Vincent quien levantó la mano.

—¿Si, Vincent?

—_El ciclo de los rios_ —murmuró —. Son tres tiempos, y cada uno es un río de Brasil.

—¡La conozco! —exclamó el italiano, mientras sonreía, apuntándolo —. El _soli_ de flauta lo tocará esta vez Gilbert, asumo. Bien… ¿Alguna otra propuesta?

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, para acabar asintiendo con la cabeza en dirección a Elizabeta, que levantó la mano.

—¿Si, Eli?

—La _Marcha del Coronel Bogey_… De _El Puente sobre el Rio Kwai_.

Las chicas se pusieron a silbar la sonada melodía de dicha obra y pronto casi toda la banda, incluido Feliciano, silbaba alegremente.

Cuando por fin el italiano puso orden, las jóvenes se alegraron de la gran aceptación de la obra. Sabían que tendría éxito. Lily miró sonriente a su hermano, que le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¡Yo! ¡Feli!

—¿Si, Antonio?

—¡_Toyland Suite_!

—Perfecto, muy buena elección —alabó Feliciano, apuntándosela también.

Vash respiró hondo y levantó el brazo tímidamente.

—Yo… Quería proponer… _La Mañana_… De _Peer Gynt_.

—¿_La Mañana_? —preguntó emocionado Feliciano, mientras le brillaban los ojos. Vash vaciló, y a continuación asintió con la cabeza —. ¡Perfecto! Incluso más tarde podríamos montar el resto de _Peer Gynt_... ¿Alguien más?

Todos quedaron en silencio, y Feliciano asintió, satisfecho.

—Bien, entonces continuaremos con las partituras de la _Pantera Rosa_. Tenéis todos además en la carpeta una fotocopia para llevárosla a casa y estudiar. Y también comenzaremos con otra obra que elegí yo, que se llama _En un Mercado Persa_.

Todos abrieron las carpetas y metieron las fotocopias en sus respectivas mochilas mientras comenzaban con la _Pantera Rosa_.

Feliciano dirigió feliz la primera hora la obra. Estuvo un buen rato acomodando el acompañamiento que se iba un poco de _tempo_. Por fin, volvieron a tocarla de arriba abajo y el italiano decidió que esperaría al ensayo siguiente para ultimar la obra.

Esto significó que comenzaron la de _En un Mercado Persa_. Todos pusieron la nueva partitura emocionados: aquella obra también pintaba bien, y algunos de ellos ya la conocían.

Comenzó, por supuesto, con el suave acompañamiento y la melodía en las flautas y el flautín. Era oriental y atrayente y pronto los roles cambiaron, entrando toda la banda, mientras los instrumentos anteriores pasaban un acompañamiento florido.

Después, flautas callaron y empezó una melodía grave y pesante, además de majestuosa. Tras ella, y con un golpe del gong, el tema principal de la obra empezó a sonar, interpretado por los saxos, con intervenciones puntuales de otros instrumentos.

Después, el tema se repitió de nuevo con la intensidad de toda la banda. Cambió pronto a una melodía ligera de clarinetes, oboes y flautas, aunque con toques más graves y ligados al final, en contraposición a los picados iniciales.

Y las trompetas entraron en una melodía completamente nueva, apoyadas por el resto de metales. Glorioso y brillante, las trompetas bajaron dejando la gravedad de los demás instrumentos de metal. Después de esto y unas cuantas repeticiones de melodía, vino la re-exposición del tema. Esta vez, justo al contrario. Antes piano, y ahora fuerte, con toda la intensidad de la madera. Pero después de ello, en vez de aumentar la potencia, ocurrió lo contrario. Portando el tema principal que había aparecido a mitad de obra, el oboe, Roderich, empezó a tocar un melancólico _soli_. Dejando paso luego de ello a un poco de acompañamiento más, dando la impresión de ir alejándose la música, y terminando por fin.

Feliciano bajó la batuta, satisfecho, y continuó el resto de hora ensayando la obra que acababan de tocar. Elizabeta no podía dejar de brillar de la emoción por el solo de Roderich.

Cuando terminó el ensayo todos empezaron a recoger y Feliciano, al final, se acercó a Ludwig tímidamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el alemán, alzando las cejas.

—Yo… ¡Estaré en tu fiesta de cumpleaños, ve! Estoy seguro de que nos lo pasaremos bien~

Y salió de la sala, dejando a un Ludwig confundido sin saber a qué se refería.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Y DE NUEVO SIENTO LA TARDANZA. Pero es que primero quería terminar mi primer fanfic, que ya estaba a punto y bueno, lo conseguí y ya pude dedicarme a este... Intentaré actualizar más regularmente, que le estoy cogiendo cariñito a mi fic musical *-* Y bueno, comentarios de este capítulo... Gilbert celoso... CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN. Y poco más, porque quería que dijeran las malditas obras de una vez :( Abajo os pondré unos links para que las oigais, si quereis... Por supuesto, conforme avance la historia tocaran más obras... Me vuelvo a disfrutar por la tardanza, y no creo que tarde mucho con el siguiente capítulo!

**Avances:** La fiesta de Ludwig. Bueno, creo que no necesito nada más que decir... DESMADRE? TAL VEZ!

* * *

Gracias por todos los reviews, sois un amor!

_**sakikofubuki:** Bueeeno, tal vez... Si Xian no se lanza, Sadiq si lo hará e_e Creo que todo depende del hongkonés... Quien sabe... O algo así xDD Matt es el que mejor conoce a Alfred... Pobre Canadiense nuestro :( Y Berwald tendrá más protagonismo próximamente... Si! Estoy segura! Bueno, los regalos no tendrán mucha importancia... Pero la fiesta si... El BFT, bueno, serán ellos xDD Si~ Vamos a colarnos, seguro que Gilbert nos deja pasar jajaja, gracias por el review~_

_____**Amaikurai:** Y otra vez me tardé! Merezco que me mateis *suspira* Berwald... El es un amor, es imposible odiarlo ;_; Yaa, va a ser la primera vez con esa pareja (HongKongxIslandia) y/o con la otra (TurquíaxIslandia) así que haré mi mayor esfuerzo xD Vivan ellos! Y bueno, aún no se que haré con Austria y Prusia... Porque quiero a Austria con Suiza... Ya se verá como se desarrolla! Parejas crack y canon? 8!? Dímelas! Tal vez conozca alguna y todo e_e Aquí tienes el cap, y gracias por comentar~_

_**Inmuela:** Hola amor, te quiero, te dignaste a leer mi historia. Y si las conoces cierto? Porque si no las conoces te mato xD Pero no te preocupes, porque más adelante tocarán más! Quien sabe quien sabe~ Y sii, Alfred saldrá *mirada fulminante* Espero te guste!_

_**VidadeLechuga:** Ah! La música... Que instrumento tocabas? Que lástima que te lo dejaras :( Viva, viva la música, cualquier cosa que tengas, dímela, estoy abierta a opiniones xD Me alegro que pienses así, aunque se me hace difícil controlar muchos personajes a la vez, porque les quiero dar protagonismo a todos y no puedo ;_; Tengo un grave problema con las tildes... No se que me pasa últimamente que me las invento _ Y lo de las palabras supongo que es porque como no tengo tiempo escribo a toda velocidad... Pero gracias por las observaciones! Yo también, no pude evitar comenzar con ellos, si es que son geniales ;_; Y si~ Habrá algo de DenFin, pero ya te digo que me inclino mucho más por DenNor y por SuFin, o sea que no durará mucho... Y bueno, no hay nada seguro... Es cuestión de Emil. Personalmente amo el TurkIce... Depende de Emil y de Xian y de Sadiq xD Ya se verá como se desarrolla :) Berwald es un trozo de pan... Pero sólo es cuestión de tiempo y de que puedan comunicarse correctamente *suspira* Me alegra que te haya gustado y siento la tardanza... Gracias por molestarte en comentar!_

* * *

L'Arlésienne, preciosa obra! Aquí teneis los dos tiempos que tocarán, seguidos... Son tan hermosos *-* Pero por supuesto, tocarán una adaptación para banda, que ahora no encuentro ninguna *da un golpe al ordenador*

[Dirección de youtube] /watch?v [signo de igual] IPo06ZBb3FY

[Dirección de youtube] /watch?v [signo de igual] 3gTZRIxeTJg

El ciclo de los rios. Es holandesa. Tenía que ponerla.

[Dirección de youtube] /watch?v [signo de igual] C3bi3Y6AYAM

[Dirección de youtube] /watch?v [signo de igual] G926CfB_r08

[Dirección de youtube] /watch?v [signo de igual] RpWWxc21Umo

La Marcha del Coronel Bogey… De El Puente sobre el Rio Kwai. Es que es simplemente genial. Me encanta cuando se pone toda la banda a silbar. Yo misma lo hacía cuando la tocabamos. Es motivante. Es realmente encontrar videos de interpretaciones que se acerquen a lo que quiero, pero para que os hagais una idea, sirve.

[Dirección de youtube] /watch?v [signo de igual] g5sv73yX5Os

[Dirección de youtube] /watch?v [signo de igual] xvWLMkxSwIo

Toyland Suite es un amor de obra! Yo la amo.

[Dirección de youtube] /watch?v [signo de igual] V7wRv4etzC4

[Dirección de youtube] /watch?v [signo de igual] n-4yMJ2z4wU

[Dirección de youtube] /watch?v [signo de igual] SNfKVlJv1Mw

Peer Gynt... Estoy segurísima de que la habréis oido. El primer video es el primer tiempo, que es La mañana.

[Dirección de youtube] /watch?v [signo de igual] -rh8gMvzPw0

[Dirección de youtube] /watch?v [signo de igual] sHCrBbA4kGo

[Dirección de youtube] /watch?v [signo de igual] 1TIXp_UhCZE

[Dirección de youtube] /watch?v [signo de igual] L5HnIu0j4z8

Ya, como añadido de Peer Gynt, ayer (y han estado por la zona) vinieron al conservatorio al que voy un dúo de pianistas, aunque ya habían actuado en uno de los teatros del pueblo... No he podido encontrar la actuación entera, una lástima porque es imposible, pero si un fragmento. Las obras de arriba, en piano a cuatro manos.

[Dirección de youtube] /watch?v [signo de igual] kfpaHEzhhZE

Y por último, en un mercado persa. Os voy a dar versión banda, y versión original

[Dirección de youtube] /watch?v [signo de igual] J2BPHTOuHzE

[Dirección de youtube] /watch?v [signo de igual] y6dQy8a8dRE

* * *

_____________Cualquier duda respecto a las bandas, petición de que salga algún personaje, comentario de la historia o del capítulo, o petición de alguna otra cosa -como que toquen una obra determinada, o que viajen a algún sitio en particular-, simplemente review :3_


	11. La fiesta, parte 1

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, el video que fue mi inspiración tampoco... La historia es completamente mía :)

_**Dedicatoria:** Dedicada a mi Chopper particular :3 Inma, va por ti :D_

**La fiesta, parte 1**

—¿¡Qué quieres decir!? —gritó Ludwig mientras su hermano hacia un esfuerzo por no taparse los oídos, ya adoloridos por la potencia de los gritos del rubio —. ¿¡Una fiesta!?

—No es justo —protestó Gilbert —. Tú no debías averiguarlo. Era una fiesta sorpresa.

—Sin mi consentimiento.

—¿Entiendes el término 'sorpresa'? ¡Tú no debías saberlo! Maldita sea —refunfuñó.

—Sigh… —suspiró el alemán, viendo que no iban a llegar a ninguna parte así —. Está bien. Si puede saberse, ¿a quién demonios habéis invitado?

—¡A la banda! Pensamos que tu cumpleaños sería perfecto para conocernos un poco más, ya sabes… Además, hay pocas chicas, deberías aprovechar y pillarte alguna.

Ludwig se sonrojó mientras Gilbert alzaba las cejas.

—En cualquier caso —prosiguió el albino —. No debes preocuparte porque ya está todo el mundo invitado.

—Espera… ¿Todo el mundo? ¡Hay críos en esa banda, Gilbert!

—¡No me grites! Lo se, lo se, no hemos invitado a ningún niño, kesesese. No somos malas influencias.

—Por supuesto que lo sois —murmuró el rubio entre dientes.

—Me ofendes.

—¿Cuándo es la fiesta?

—¡El sábado! Ya verás, será asombroso, kesesese.

—Si… ¿Dónde la celebrarás, entonces?

—Pues, cómo es fin de semana y los padres de Francis están viajando bastante lejos, será en su casa.

—Si os desmadráis… Seré el primero en ponerle fin —amenazó Ludwig.

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Lo tenemos todo controlado —rió Gilbet mientras el rubio dudaba de la veracidad de sus palabras.

Ludwig suspiro. Se había enterado de la fiesta por Feliciano. Si no hubiera sido por él, probablemente a esas alturas no sabría nada. Pero cuando Gilbert se empeñaba en algo, no se le podía sacar de la cabeza, así que decidió darle una oportunidad.

Y así, el sábado llegó, y la gente comenzó a aparecer en la casa de Francis. Asombrosamente, habían acudido todos, y Francis, Gilbert y Antonio no podían estar más contentos.

Fueron dejando los regalos uno a uno, mientras Ludwig lo observaba todo, nervioso. Conforme llegaban también le iban felicitando y se iban repartiendo por la casa. La música ya estaba puesta, a todo volumen, pero lo suficientemente baja como para poder conversar sin gritar.

Cuando llegó Feliciano, dejó el regalo donde los demás, y se tiró sobre Ludwig, felicitándole.

—¡Felicidades, Lud! —gritó. Y luego se apartó un poco, sonriéndole aún.

Una vez llegaron todos, Gilbert pensó que era un buen momento para empezar a abrir regalos.

—Está bien Ludwig. Es la hora de abrir regalos —exigió Gilbert.

Tal como había exigido el albino, Ludwig empezó a abrir la grandísima cantidad de regalos que había recibido. Había algunos muy buenos, la mayoría eran libros bastante interesantes, otros de los que no sabía que pensar, por parte de Feliciano recibió un set de baquetas, y por fin, el último que quedaba era el de su hermano, que al final había compartido regalo con Antonio y Francis.

Temeroso, cogió la nota que había antes de abrirlo.

—"Este regalo es puramente para uso sexual" —leyó, para a continuación sonrojarse —. ¿Qué quiere decir esto? No pienso abrirlo.

—Vamos, era solo una pequeña bromita. Tú ábrelo, seguro que te encanta.

Ludwig le dirigió una mirada desconfiada a su hermana y a continuación volvió la cabeza hacia el regalo, empezando a abrirlo.

No tardó en, rojo de ira asesina hacia su hermano y sus amigos, sacar una fusta del interior.

—Os mato… —murmuró. Pero parecía que la fiesta iba a comenzar de verdad esa vez.

Al principio parecía que todo iba bien. Ludwig esperaba que no se desmadraran muy pronto.

Antonio se dirigió directamente hacia donde estaba Lovino, el cual hablaba con Emma animadamente.

—¡Lovi! —Una vez llegó, se giró hacia Emma, sonriente —. Hola, creo que no nos hemos presentado aún. Soy Antonio.

—Soy Emma, encantada.

Lovino frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos. ¿Qué aquel bastardo no había notado que era él el que estaba con la belga? Y ahora encima venía a joder. Podía ver como Emma coqueteaba bastante directamente, pero ese bastardo era idiota y no se enteraba de nada.

Hizo ademán de alejarse de allí, pero Antonio le sujetó, agarrándolo del brazo.

—¡Espera, Lovi! ¡Qué yo te estaba buscando a ti!

Lovino suspiró y no tuvo más remedio que unirse a la conversación de Emma y Antonio. Tal vez un poco menos malhumorado.

Por otra parte, mientras a Elizabeta le brillaban los ojos, Roderich protestaba.

—No teníamos que haber venido.

—¡Qué si, Rode, que es una fiesta! ¡Vamos a divertirnos!

—Diviértete tú. Yo estaré hablando con Ludwig y Feliciano. Si me permites…

Tal como había dicho, se alejó de ella, dejándola un tanto decepcionada. Elizabeta negó con la cabeza y fue a servirse algo de beber.

Mientras, Gilbert, que lo había observado todo, y que se moría de ganas de intervenir, decidió que lo mejor era quedarse más apartado. Después de alternar la mirada entre Roderich y Elizabeta unas cuantas veces, se giró hacia la chica con la que había estado hablando, Hahn.

Ella parecía un poco seria, pero realmente era tímida, y ahora se expresaba bastante abiertamente con él.

Heracles, que tenía bastante sueño y no miraba por donde iba, no tardo en chocarse, sin quererlo, con Kiku.

El japonés alzó la mirada.

—¡Discúlpeme! ¡Ha sido mi culpa! —exclamó Kiku, inclinándose para pedir perdón.

—No pasa nada… —murmuró Heracles —. ¿Buscabas a… alguien?

—Sadiq-san. Me pidió que le consiguiera unas bebidas mientras hablaba con una persona.

El griego se quedó pensativo.

—Te acompaño…

Kiku se encogió de hombros.

—Cómo usted desee.

Mientras buscaban a Sadiq, empezaron a entablar conversación. A pesar de que la manera de hablar de Heracles era lenta y sosegada, Kiku encontraba una tranquilidad inusitada en sus conversaciones.

Pronto le encontraron, y Kiku le entregó las bebidas. Sadiq escudriñó a Heracles con la mirada, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y se despidió del japonés.

Con Sadiq estaba Emil, que estaba contento de haber encontrado a alguien con quien estar que no fuera su hermano y Soren, como siempre.

Sadiq y Emil hablaban de cosas sin importancia, pero sin embargo el islandés se sentía más acompañado que en toda su vida.

Por otra parte, lejos de ellos, Yao, mientras intentaba librarse de Yong, animaba a su hermano pequeño.

—Vamos, lánzate-aru.

—Pero él está hablando con otra persona —murmuró Xian.

—Da igual-aru. Conversa con los dos. Únete a su conversación-aru.

—Supongo que podría unirme a ellos, o algo así —siguió murmurando el hongkonés. Cuando por fin hubo reunido el valor suficiente, inspiró hondo y se dirigió a donde Emil y Sadiq hablaban tranquilamente.

Poco a poco, todos los integrantes de la fiesta fueron dispersándose, y no quedaba nadie solo. Y claro está, como es de esperar, pronto el alcohol empezó a disminuir.

Llegado ese momento dado de una fiesta, en la que ya casi todos, por no decir todos, los asistentes están achispados, Gilbert cogió un micrófono.

—Está bien. Somos muchísimos, entonces nosotros no queremos que os limitéis a estar toda la noche hablando y hablando y hablando, porque terminará siendo aburrido —comenzó —. Así que nosotros tenemos el Just Dance, y algunos juegos de la Wii, y todas esas demás… cosas —continuó, tambaleándose un poco —. Aunque si alguien quiere proponer otra cosa, el buzón está abierto a sugerencias.

Por un momento se oyeron solo murmullos, hasta que Alfred, que había estado charlando animadamente con un molesto Arthur, levantó la mano, emocionado.

—¡Juguemos a la botella!

Este gritó tuvo varias reacciones. Los que veían divertido el típico juego —Antonio, Francis, Soren, Yong…—, los que lo rechazaban completamente —Roderich, Vash, Ludwig…— y a los que les daba igual, que quizá en otra ocasión se hubieran negado, pero que bajo los efectos del alcohol están dispuestos a correr ese riesgo.

—¡Está bien! —gritó Francis —. ¡Decidido!

—Pero somos muchos —protestó Roderich.

—Y la mayoría hombres —continuó protestando Vash.

—No pasa nada —tranquilizó Antonio con una sonrisa —. ¡Así es más divertido el juego! Venga, venga.

Y mientras, los tres malos amigos, que estaban emocionados porque les tocara alguna chica, empezaron a repartir a la gente para caber todos en un gran círculo alrededor de aquella botella que se acababa de convertir en su mejor amigo…. O su peor enemigo.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Bueno, cortito y no ha pasado gran cosa~ Peero, es que quería traerlo pronto para que no me mataráis por todo lo que me tardé la última vez. ¿Veis? Soy una chica buena *sonríe* Como siempre, sólo he sacado a algunos personajes... Pero os puedo prometer una cosa. Al final de la fiesta, pondré lo que ha pasado con tooodos los personajes *asiente* Incluso si no ha pasado nada, pondré: NO-HA-PASADO-NADA (o algo así, no me tomeis en serio xD) Espero que a pesar de lo cortito os haya gustado :3

**Avances: **Creo que ya os habéis dado cuenta de que es lo que sigue, no? Quienes saldrán elegidos en este traicionero juego? Sólo sigo una cosa: un buen beso, puede hacer que te enamores B)

* * *

Gracias a todos los reviews, me levantáis el ánimo :3

_____**Amaikurai:** Si. Esa es exactamente la cara que puso Ludwig. Pobre... Menos que tiene a Feliciano para avisarle xD Las parejas de Prusia son demasiadas. Pero es que el es awesome xD YO LEI UN DENPRU! Lo juró. A lo Fail Brothers Trío, con Inglaterra a su rollo xD Germancest *se le cae la baba* Bueno, pues ya ves que aunque Sadiq haya tomado la delantera, Xian no se piensa quedar atrás B) Que lástima... A mi me encantan todas (Peer Gynt es awesome!) Gracias por comentar :3_

_____**KuroDerpy:** No pasa nada, me ha pasado a veces... Es más me ha pasado con un fic y estoy poniendome al día xDD Bueno, de momento no se han desmadrado mucho, sólo están achispados... Pero quien sabe como terminará la fiesta no? Bueeno, quien sabe quien es el amor de Gilbert... Pero en esta fiesta van a cambiar cosas... Ya veremos que pasa con nuestro albino preferido e_e Berwald... Él es un trozo de pan. Al final se verá que es lo que pasa con él y Fin... Bueno, gracias por comentar!_

* * *

___________________Cualquier duda respecto a las bandas, petición de que salga algún personaje, comentario de la historia o del capítulo, o petición de alguna otra cosa -como que toquen una obra determinada, o que viajen a algún sitio en particular-, simplemente review :3_


	12. La fiesta, parte 2

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, el video que fue mi inspiración tampoco... La historia es completamente mía :)

_**Dedicatoria:** Dedicada a mi Chopper particular :3 Inma, va por ti :D_

**Aviso:**Aclaraciones de este capítulo abajo. Por favor, aunque alguna cosa os parezca rara, no cerréis sin leer la explicación xD

**La fiesta, parte 2**

Alfred respiró hondo e hizo girar la botella. Todos observaron la botella girar hasta que llego a Elizabeta, que dio un salto.

La húngara suspiró. Tantos hombres allí, y la primera a la que le tocaba era ella… A continuación fue su turno de girar la botella, mientras Roderich miraba tenso en quien caía. Para sorpresa de todos, se quedó apuntando directamente a Mei.

Todos quedaron en silencia unos momentos, para que a continuación todas las chicas estallaran en risas mientras se oían murmullos desilusionados. ¡Ellos que tenían la suerte de que le hubiera tocado a una mujer, y ninguno había sido elegido! Aunque tampoco se quejaban.

Atento, Alfred, que parecía haber tomado el mando del juego, se dirigió hacia Elizabeta.

—¡Vamos! ¡Son las reglas!

—Sí, sí, tranquilos —respondió la húngara rodando los ojos. Tanto ella como Mei dieron un trago de su bebida, y luego unieron los labios en un beso tranquilo e inocente, mientras intentaban contenerse la risa —. ¿Contentos?

Alfred asintió, sonriendo, y ambas se sentaron, aún riéndose. Mei hizo girar la botella y ésta quedó apuntando a Sadiq, que no estaba muy atento, quien a continuación volvió a girarla, apuntando hacia Gilbert.

—¿Eh? —preguntó el albino, poniéndose más pálido si cabe y mirando al turco que lo miraba todo con las cejas levantadas —. ¡No! Me niego.

—Ahahaha, Gilbert, querido —intervino Elizabeta, mientras preparaba la cámara —. Las reglas son las reglas. Si yo pude hacerlo con Mei, ahora lo haces tú.

Refunfuñando, ambos dieron un trago a sus bebidas y se levantaron. Gilbert intentó imponerse con su asombrosa presencia, pero el turco era más alto que él. Sadiq, viendo que la húngara les estaba grabando, le guiñó un ojo y se lanzó a los labios del albino. Apenas duró unos segundos, pero Gilbert se apartó rápidamente, limpiándose la boca y fulminando al turco que le sonreía socarronamente.

Gilbert cogió la botella y la giró con odio, quedando ésta apuntando hacia Soren. Éste cruzó los dedos y la giró con fuerza, pero el nuevo elegido resulto ser Xian.

Nadie pareció darse cuenta de que la boca de Emil se había abierto tanto que una fuente podría caber en ella. ¿De entre todos los que le podían tocar, tenía que ser Xian? Lukas por su lado estaba impasible, incluso divertido. Emil cerró la boca y un cosquilleo le recorrió el estómago, haciendo que se sonrojara sin saber su significado. Yao puso cara de horror, y Xian, tras darle una breve mirada a Emil y un trago a su vaso, se levantó, siendo imitado por Soren. Beber antes de dar el beso parecía haberse convertido en un ritual obligatorio.

Soren lo miró dudoso, alternando mirada entre Lukas y él, y al final, rodando los ojos, fue Xian quien se acercó a él y le besó el tiempo suficiente como para que Elizabeta y Emma estuvieran felices.

A continuación se sentó al lado de Emil, y este desvió la mirada. Soren se sentó y le dijo algo a Lukas quien le miró fríamente y luego siguió ignorándole como siempre.

El hongkonés giró la botella, y la elegida fue Yekaterina. Inmediatamente, casi todos los hombres de la sala se pusieron rectos, mientras un aura oscura empezaba a envolver a Iván.

La ucraniana cogió la botella, temerosa, mientras unas lágrimas de nerviosismo amenazaban con salir, y la giró. Yao miró la botella que ahora le apuntaba a él y luego la expresión de alivio de Yekaterina.

El chino se levantó un tanto incómodo, mientras Yekaterina hacía lo mismo y Natalia le dedicaba una mirada fulminante. Lentamente, depositó un suave beso en los labios de la ucraniana, no queriendo hacerla sentir incómoda. Cuando terminó, mientras unos cuantos protestaban y se burlaban de Yao por no haberse aprovechado más, Yao sintió como el hermano de Yekaterina se le quedaba mirando, y empezó a sentirse incómodo. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Iván, que parecía curiosa, y Yao bajó la mirada, girando la botella.

Está cayó delante de la vietnamita, que se tensó y se sonrojó. Gilbert, que había estado conversando con ella toda la noche, le dio ánimos y le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que ella riera mientras giraba la botella del diablo. Esta cayó directamente hacia Vash, que se puso muy pálido primero, para a continuación sonrojarse violentamente. Vincent se permitió una risa de burla a su amigo, mientras el suizo pegaba un muy largo trago de su bebida y se levantaba.

Sonrojado, se acercó a la vietnamita, que era incluso más bajita que él. Respirando hondo e intentando no mirar a nadie, se acercó a ella y le dio algo que se podría considerar un beso, mientras los dos estaban muy rojos.

Cuando acabaron, las chicas soltaron unas risitas, mientras los dos se sentaban y Vahs giraba la botella de malhumor intentando no mirar a nadie en especial. La botella giró y giró hasta quedar delante de Matthew, que dio un respingo. ¿No podía aquella botella ignorarle como hacían normalmente todos los demás? Volvió a girar la botella que quedó apuntando hacia Roderich, que bufó. Elizabeta le dio un empujoncito a Roderich y Tino animó a Matthew. Ambos se levantaron después de haber bebido, y Elizabeta temblaba con la cámara en la mano.

El canadiense fue el que se acercó a Roderich, empezando el beso que el austríaco se vio obligado a aceptar. Ambos se separaron y volvieron a su puesto, Roderich indignado por haber tenido que hacer eso, y Matthew aún rojo.

—Indignante —murmuró el austríaco, para a continuación girar la botella.

Emma abrió los ojos cuando la botella cayó delante de ella mientras rezaba porque no le tocara algún malhumorado. Giró la botella de nuevo y el elegido fue Alfred. Lovino maldijo por lo bajo.

—Si —murmuró el rubio, porque le había tocado una chica guapa.

Ambos se acercaron y Alfred comenzó el beso. Parecían ser los primeros que no tenían reparos en besarse como es debido… O es que llevaban ya demasiado alcohol en la sangre. Fuera lo que fuera, Arthur tuvo que intervenir.

—¡Vale, vosotros dos! ¡Stop! ¡Demasiado tiempo comiéndoos los morros!

—¿Qué pasa, Artie? —preguntó Alfred guiñándole un ojo mientras se sentaba —. ¿Estás celoso?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

El estadounidense rió mientras giraba la botella, que se paró delante de Vash de nuevo. El suizo enrojeció.

—¿¡Qué significa esto!? ¡Está trucado! ¡Estoy seguro!

—Oh, vamos, no seas gruñón —rió Alfred, mientras Vincent hacía el esfuerzo de no descojonarse y Vash giraba la botella, que eligió al lituano.

Feliks le miró.

—O sea, tipo, tú no le vas a besar —le prohibió.

—Pero, Feliks, es un juego.

—¡Como que no!

—¡No valen las trampas! —gritó Gilbert —. ¡Es lo que toca y punto!

Feliks giró la cara enfadado mientras Toris se levantaba, disculpándose. Se acercó a Vash, quien cansado del juego, le cogió del cuello de la camiseta, comenzó el beso. Toris se sonrojó, mientras que el suizo parecía haber creado anticuerpos a los sonrojos, y ambos se sentaron cuando terminó el beso.

Elizabeta no podía ser más feliz. Todo iba a pedir de boca, la grabación estaba saliendo estupendamente.

El lituano giró la botella mientras Feliks aún estaba enfadado, y ésta eligió a Yong.

—¡Si-daze~! —exclamó el coreano mientras giraba la botella y ésta elegía a Feliks.

—¡Ja, esto va por ti, Toris! —El polaco se levantó y le plantó a Yong el besó más bueno que alguien le había dado en su vida, mientras Toris se sonrojaba hasta las orejas y bajaba la mirada, avergonzado por la actitud de su amigo.

Tras esto, el polaco giró la botella rápidamente, quedando ésta frente a Heracles. El griego, ya adormilado, giró la botella de nuevo, que cayó frente a Soren. Emil no pudo resistirse a soltar una risita, ante la cara de Soren.

Los dos se levantaron, y Heracles avanzó directo hacia él, plantándole un beso experto, que hizo que a más de uno en el público se le subieran los colores, y que las chicas estuvieran a punto de sangrar por la nariz. Emil les observaba atentamente, sonriendo incluso. Sadiq también les miró con curiosidad. ¿Qué era lo que le llamaba la atención? ¿Tal vez era la manera de besar del griego? Sadiq refunfuñó por lo bajo. Él podía besar mucho mejor, estaba seguro.

Una vez hubieron terminado, Soren fue tambaleándose a su sitio, mientras Heracles se sentaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

El danés giró la botella, haciendo que cayera sobre Alfred de nuevo, quien se frotó las manos, girándola de nuevo. Matthew no podía creer su suerte cuando se dio cuenta de que tendría que besarse con su primo.

—Pero… —Alfred tragó saliva —. Somos primos, no nos podemos besar.

—Si podéis —señaló Gilbert —. Así que andando.

El estadounidense depositó un beso bastante fraternal en los labios de su primo que ahora agradecía que le hubiera tocado Alfred y no cualquier otro. Matthew, suspirando aliviado, se volvió a su sitio, donde giró la botella de nuevo.

Mei miró la botella enfrente, y suspiró. ¿Quién podría tocarle ahora? La giró suavemente, y para su horror, se paró enfrente de Iván.

El ruso levantó las cejas, y se alzó lentamente mientras la taiwanesa, aterrorizada, le imitaba. Yao abrió los ojos y fulminó a Iván con la mirada cuando este le miró momentáneamente. Para sorpresa de todos, Mei incluida, el beso del ruso fue dulce y suave, tanto que incluso se permitió disfrutarlo.

Cuando terminó, Iván le dedicó una última mirada a Yao, y ambos pensaron lo mismo: "Tú has besado a mi hermana, y yo he besado a la tuya, estamos en paz".

* * *

**Comentarios:** *Levanta las manos* ¡Es muy corto! Pero tiene su explicación. Todas las parejas que han salido ahí arriba, han salido por sorteo. Es decir, yo no he elegido ninguna xD De 37 personas que son, y algunas han salido dos o tres veces xDD (Y otras no han salido nada T_T) Pero bueno, quería dar una introducción al juego y ahí está. Porque a partir del próximo capítulo, algunas parejas serán al azar... Pero otras si que las elegiré yo e_e Algunas me han venido bien y todo para el desarrollo de la historia. Bendito azar... Aprovecho para aclarar que si alguien quiere (por capricho, o por lo que le de la gana) que dos personajes en especial sean elegidos, puede decirlo xD Gracias por aguantar los subidones random de esta autora!

* * *

Gracias por los reviews :3

_**Nekolandia:** Bueno, aún no están del todo borrachos... Pero lo estarán xD Si no paran de beber! DIOS ESO SERÍA JODIDAMENTE EPICO XDDDDD Dios, que risa jajajaja xD Gracias por comentar!_

_**IreneRodriguez:** *La abraza* Que no pasa nadaa, que hotmail y FF unidos son muy trols *suspira* Bueno, es que twitter engancha... Que no pasa nada, con lo que bien que nos lo pasamos por ahí, xDD Estás aprendiendo a tocar el piano? O_o Molaaa, ya verás, cuando le coges el truco es genial ^_^ Yo me estoy preparando este año la prueba al conservatorio con piano (aunque probablemente no pase, y lo deje para el año que viene *Yaoming*) Bueno, le he cogido un poquito de cariño a Emil. Me caía mal por el aspecto/caracter que se le daba algunas veces en el fandom, pero he acabado cogiendole cariño *-* Y bueno, ni yo misma se que como va a acabar (probablemente con Xian e_e) Toño necesita mantener esa beca! Y Paulo es un amor de primo :3 Yo tampoco se como lo llamé al final, tenía una crisis interna de nombre *YaoMing* Gilbert es un amor... Se merece amor! Yao quiere lo mejor para su hermanito, y Toño está muy interesado en Lovi E_e xDD Era el regalo perfecto de esos tres para Ludwig *suspira* OwO Feli utlizando la fusta con Lud... *MeGusta* Alfred es... El héroe xDD Bueno, de momento no ha habido ningún beso de esos que enamoran... Peero, quien sabe, puede que los hayan e_e El de Siete minutos en el Cielo... Tal vez es demasiado pronto ( Y ellos son demasiados, no podría elegir ) Pero no te digo que más adelante no lo utilice :D APARECERA, NO TE PREOCUPES *Risa malvada* _

_______**KuroDerpy:** Bueno, aquí tienes ya un poco, para que no te quejes eh? xD Bueno, como puedes comprobar, aquí ha sido todo al azar... Pero en el capítulo que viene ya vendrán algunos preparados :D _

_______**Darkmoon:** Me halaga que me digas eso, sobre todo porque me cuesta bastante al ser en total *los cuenta* 40 personajes... *muere* Es una lástima que esté tan cansada de la música de banda. Yo estoy en la banda de mi pueblo, y allí tocamos mucho (y además somos dos bandas) y no se, me encanta la música, quiero decir, hay veces que la orquesta es mejor (por la fuerza de la cuerda y eso) pero supongo que estoy encariñada con las bandas y el viento, y me gusta como suenan... Espero que encuentres mucho de esos "oasis" porque la buena música es uno de los mayores disfrutes que hay xD Spamano ya te Spoileo que va a haber. Pero también te Spoileo, que Lovi se va a hacer el dificil y que costará que lleguen ahí e-e Sobre todo porque no voy a dejar a Antonio como un imbecil que se tira la vida esperando a Lovino :I Bien, me presionan para que ponga PruAus y no se que haré, pero también te puedo decir que el PruHun VA FIJO Y bien, no me gustaría que ninguna de mis parejas se conviertiera en una pareja cursi O_o Haré lo que pueda xD Mmmm... La verdad es que Dinamarca se merece algo mejor... Igualmente también iba a meter DenFin, pero realmente eso iba a ser para encaminar el SuFin... Y me has dado curiosidad por el DinamarcaxBielorrusia! Me gusta, me llama la atención O_o Es muy posible que la veas por ahí B) Gracias por comentar!_

* * *

___________________________Cualquier duda respecto a las bandas, petición de que salga algún personaje, comentario de la historia o del capítulo, o petición de alguna otra cosa -como que toquen una obra determinada, o que viajen a algún sitio en particular-, simplemente review :3_


	13. La fiesta, parte 3

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, el video que fue mi inspiración tampoco... La historia es completamente mía :)

_**Dedicatoria:** Dedicada a mi Chopper particular :3 Inma, va por ti :D_

**La fiesta, parte 3**

Todos suspiraron en completa tensión mientras algunos se estiraban antes de continuar el juego. A estas alturas, en la mayoría ya comenzaban a ser evidentes los efectos del alcohol. A continuación se sentaron, y el juego continuó tal y como lo habían dejado.

La botella quedó delante de Xian, que levantó una ceja, y luego aterrizó delante de Mei, que se golpeó la cabeza con una de las manos.

—¡Oh, vamos! —protestó Mei —. ¡Qué somos hermanos!

—Kesesese, las reglas son las reglas.

—¡Cierto, yo me tuve que besar con mi primo! —gritó Alfred.

Xian rodó los ojos y se acercó a Mei, besándola mientras ella forcejeaba. Al final terminó y le sacó la lengua a su hermana, que le dedicó el saludo de su dedo corazón antes de sentarse y girar la botella.

Después de girar la botella y que esta quedara delante de Sadiq, el turco alzó las cejas, sonriendo y volviendo a girarla, siendo el elegido Matthew, que tragó saliva, mirándole aterrorizado.

Tino no pudo evitar soltar una risita, mientras el canadiense daba un largo trago a su vaso, y se levantaba. Sadiq se acercó a él y le besó con fiereza, haciendo que Matthew se pusiera rojo como un tomate. Cuando se separaron, el canadiense corrió a esconderse detrás de su amigo mientras el turco volvía como si nada a su sitio al lado de Emil.

—Eres un bruto —le regañó el islandés en voz baja, mientras Sadiq simplemente reía.

Matthew giró la botella, que eligió a Elizabeta. La húngara tragó saliva y se preparó, girándola ella esta vez. La botella acabó parándose delante de Ludwig. Gilbert abrió los ojos entre sorprendido, mientras Elizabeta se sonrojaba y Roderich alzaba las cejas.

—Está bien —susurró Elizabeta.

—Si no quieres, no tienes porque hacerlo —le dijo Ludwig, viendo su cara de consternación.

—No, no, todos lo han hecho, es un juego.

Tras esto, se acercó a Ludwig sin ni siquiera levantarse y le plantó el beso en los labios. Feliciano arrugó los morros, y Gilbert y Roderich seguían mirando sin saber cómo actuar. Cuando Elizabeta se separó, el alemán era el sonrojado. Ludwig giró rápidamente la botella, acabando ésta enfrente de Mei.

—¡Esto es trampa! —protestó la taiwanesa —. ¡Es la milésima vez que me toca!

—Bueno, querida, eso no es mi culpa —rió Gilbert.

—Él tiene razón, si no te gusta, retírate del juego —añadió Francis.

—Mpf, tiraré.

Mei giró la botella que cayó delante de Phaibun. El tailandés se rió mientras Mei prácticamente se tiraba de los pelos.

Harta de todo, la morena se levantó, le dio un beso a su primo, que no podía estar más sorprendido, y a continuación le sacó del círculo.

—Nosotros nos vamos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Phaibun, desconcertado.

—Me prometiste que cuando me quisiera ir a casa me llevarías, así que andando. —A continuación, miró a sus familiares —. ¿Alguno más se viene?

—¡Esperadme! —gritó Hahn —. No me dejéis aquí.

Las dos chicas se despidieron de todos mientras Phaibun también lo hacía con expresión desolada.

Antonio consolaba a Francis y Gilbert.

—Lo siento… Otra vez será.

Ya eran tres personas menos, así que el círculo se reacomodó. Casi podían ver a la botella riendo malvadamente mientras pensaba como hacerles sentir incómodos.

Yao giró la botella por su hermana, y el elegido esta vez fue Francis, que levantó los brazos, agradeciendo a Dios por tal honor. El rubio dio la vuelta a la botella que paró delante de Soren.

Soren abrió la boca, para protestar, pero decidió callarse. ¿Por qué no paraba de tocarle a él? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso?

Se levantó, un tanto reticente, al mismo tiempo que Francis, que le sonrió, relamiéndose los labios, y haciendo que Soren se estremeciera.

A continuación, el francés se acercó al danés, cogiéndole del cuello de la camisa para acercarle a él y comenzó a besarle. Lukas alzó las cejas por primera vez en la noche y los que habían decidió dar un trago se atragantaron con sus bebidas mientras Soren se ponía más y más rojo. Cuando por fin Francis terminó, se sentó guiñándole un ojo mientras Soren se preguntaba porque primero Heracles y ahora Francis mientras tiraba la botella.

El maligno objeto de vidrio eligió a Ludwig. El alemán protestó.

—Lo siento, hermano, es lo que toca —rió Gilbert —. Venga, tira, tira.

Ludwig fulminó a su hermano con la mirada mientras tiraba. Aunque rápidamente el albino dejó de reír cuando se dio cuenta que la botella le había elegido a él. Gilbert tragó saliva y miró a su hermano con pánico.

—Pero… ¡Somos hermanos!

—Te toca —dijo Xian.

—Exacto —apoyó Alfred.

—Ahora —terminó Matthew.

Gilber les fulminó a todos con la mirada mientras Antonio y Francis se descojonaban y cogió la iniciativa del beso con su hermano, que estaba demasiado en shock. Cuando por fin se separaron, Elizabeta y Emma estaba sangrando profusamente por la nariz y Roderich negaba con la cabeza, compadeciendo al pobre Ludwig.

Gilbert giró la botella con mala gana y la elegida fue Emma, que sonrió, girándola de nuevo, mirando atentamente el nuevo elegido, que resultó ser Francis de nuevo.

El francés les envió una señal de ánimo a Antonio y a Gilbert, que no se podían creer la suerte de su amigo. Emma miró al francés dudosa, pero a continuación sonrió, al igual que Francis.

Ambos se levantaron, y el francés empezó a besarla a la rubia, que no tardó en corresponderle. Ambos tuvieron que parar, cuando Vincent empezó a gruñir, haciendo que Emma riera un poco. Francis se sentó, satisfecho, y giró la botella, que eligió a Arthur. El inglés giró la botella cuidadosamente y está apuntó directamente a Lovino, que lo miró con horror.

Antonio paró de hablar, para mirar a Lovino y a Arthur que parecía que no se iban a levantar jamás, y Alfred hizo lo mismo. Lentamente, el italiano y el inglés se pusieron el uno enfrente del otro, mientras Lovino empezaba a temblar.

—Terminemos esto de una jodida vez —gruñó Arthur, antes de cogerle y besarle, para horror y terror de Lovino. Cuando por fin terminaron, Emma le levantó el dedo pulgar a Elizabeta, y ambos se sentaron.

Arthur giró la botella, que apuntó hacia Yekaterina. La ucraniana golpeó la botella con la mano, haciendo que girara hasta quedarse apuntando a… Lovino de nuevo.

El italiano alzó las cejas. Parecía que el karma le estaba recompensando. Yekaterina se puso en pie, temerosamente. Lovino la imitó, y tras recibir una mirada asesina por parte de Iván de y de Natalia, besó a Yekaterina, que no sabía qué hacer.

Cuando se separaron, las miradas de los hermanos de la ucraniana seguían fijos en Lovino, que se apresuro en girar la botella, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Gupta se levantó, alarmado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sadiq.

—Es tardísimo —murmuró Gupta —. Prometí a mis padres que no volvería tarde, tengo que irme.

—¿Quieres que te lleve?

—No hace falta, tranquilo, iba a emprender el camino de vuelta con Hugo.

Dicho esto, los dos salieron pitando de allí dejando a todos un poco trastocados. Sadiq se encogió de hombros y Lovino giró la botella, que acabó delante de Gilbert.

El albino, tragando saliva, la volvió a girar, y la botella rodó hasta elegir a Feliks. Ambos se observaron un momento. Gilbert frunció el ceño y Feliks le imitó.

—Él no es suficientemente asombroso para mí —protestó el albino.

—Él no es suficientemente fabuloso para mí —protestó el polaco al mismo tiempo.

Ambos rechinaron los dientes, levantándose a la vez. Gilbert golpeó el pecho de Feliks con un dedo, mientras el rubio bufaba. Al final fue el prusiano quien se lanzó a comenzar el beso. Ambos muy orgullosos, terminaron y se sentaron de nuevo para continuar el juego.

El polaco rodó la botella, que se paró delante de Tino. Este la volvió a girar, y para su mala suerte, el elegido fue Berwald. El finlandés se tensó en ese instante, mirando al sueco, que mantenía su expresión impasible.

—¡Vamos! Después de lo que he sufrido, os toca —protestó Gilbert.

Soren miró atentamente la reacción de los dos. Tino le había caído muy bien, y no quería que tuviera problemas con aquel sueco insoportable. El finlandés pegó un larguísimo trago a su bebida y se levantó, al mismo tiempo que Berwald. En aquel momento, la diferencia de altura le pareció mucho mayor que cualquier otro día.

Lentamente, Berwald se acercó a Tino, y depositó sus labios en los del otro. Con esta dulzura, Tino no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y deleitarse con el beso que le estaban dando. De repente, el finlandés pareció darse cuenta que estaba haciendo, con quien lo estaba haciendo, y donde estaba haciendo, porque empujó a Berwald con fuerza, y se fue a la cocina de la casa para lavarse la cara.

Soren no dudó ni un instante y siguió a Tino.

—¡Tino! —gritó una vez en la cocina. El finlandés estaba sonrojado, con los labios llorosos, y apoyado sobre una encimera —. ¿Qué te pasa?

—No se supone que un beso cualquiera se sienta así —susurró él —. No se supone que quiera quedarme toda la eternidad allí, besándole. Es más, se supone que yo le odio. ¿Por qué me he sentido así?

Soren vaciló un momento.

—Tal vez es por el alcohol en tu sangre —propuso.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Tino, esperanzado.

Tras esto, el danés se acercó rápidamente y empezó a besarle. Tino al principio se sorprendió, pero rápidamente correspondió el beso de Soren. El más alto pronto comenzó a tomar la iniciativa, y cuando Tino quiso darse cuenta, ambos tenían las manos en lugares inadecuados.

El finlandés se apartó suavemente, y Soren enrojeció.

—Yo, lo siento. No sé que me ha pasado.

—No pasa nada… Pero no he sentido lo mismo.

—¿Eh?

—No ha sido lo mismo. Tú beso, que su beso.

Soren dio un paso atrás, un poco dolido por el comentario, aunque pronto se le pasó, porque comprendió que no podía echarle la culpa a Tino por ello.

—Yo… Voy a irme a casa ya —murmuró Tino.

—Creo que también me iré. Te llevo si quieres.

El finlandés le miró, vacilante.

—Está bien, supongo —suspiró —. Voy cogiendo las cosas, te espero fuera.

—Bien.

Soren entró al lugar donde todos se estaban tomando un descanso, y se acercó a Lukas.

—Hey, Lukas, Tino y yo nos vamos, estamos cansados ambos. Nos vemos el lunes, ¿vale? —Tras decir esto depositó un beso en la mejilla del noruego y se marchó. Lukas se quedó paralizado un momento, sin saber qué hacer. Era la primera vez que Soren se marchaba de algún lado sin él. Estuvo a punto de gritarle que le esperaba, pero cambió de opinión, y continuó sentado.

—Está bien, continuemos —propuso Alfred.

Berwald giró la botella silenciosamente, y está eligió a Roderich. El austríaco alzó una ceja, y giró de nuevo, tocándole a Gilbert por millonésima vez en la noche. Sin embargo, este no protestó, se limitó a mirar a Elizabeta y Roderich fijamente, para a continuación levantarse y acercarse al austríaco.

Gilbert le besó, tan asombrosamente como solo él sabe hacerlo, y cuando se separó, Roderich estaba completamente sonrojado. Por primera vez en toda la noche, ni él ni Elizabeta estaban sonriendo.

Roderich se levantó, y Elizabeta le imitó.

—Creo que es suficiente por hoy —murmuró, intentando mantenerse en pie.

—Tienes razón —apoyó el albino.

Francis se acercó para subir el volumen de la música que había estado acompañándoles toda la velada, y nadie sabe cómo, de repente tanto Gilbert, como Francis y Antonio estaban sin camiseta. El ambiente a la fiesta retornó poco a poco mientras Roderich y Elizabeta salían de allí, antes de que se desmadrara demasiado.

Apenas media hora después, Antonio andaba buscando a Lovino. Le pareció divisar su cabeza entre la multitud, y cuando llegó, no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse a una distancia respetable, justo al lado de Vincent que miraba la misma escena que él.

—Bueno, parece que ya tienen la noche arreglada —murmuró Antonio, mirando como Emma y Lovino se daban el lote.

—De eso nada. Yo les separo pero ya —gruñó Vincent. Antonio le cogió del brazo, intentando impedirle que avanzara.

—¡Pero qué dices! ¡Déjales disfrutar, hombre, no seas aguafiestas!

Vincent fulminó a Antonio con la mirada, pero este sólo le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se alejaba de allí.

El holandés buscó a Vash, y se acercó a él.

—¿Te parece que nos vayamos? —le pidió Vincent.

—Por mi perfecto —respondió Vash, muy mareado —. Intentemos volver a casa ahora que aún no es relativamente tarde.

Vincent rió.

—Es tarde, pero creo que podremos llegar a tiempo.

Ambos salieron de allí. Mientras tanto, Francis intentaba cortejar a Natalia, que le miraba fríamente.

—Oh, vamos, si apenas hemos hablado diez minutos, no te vayas —ronroneó Francis ante el intento de Natalia de alejarse de él.

—Mira, voy a ser clara, yo sólo quiero a mi hermano, no quiero una relación con nadie más, así que por favor deja de molestarme.

—Bien, ¿tú hermano te va a dar sexo? —preguntó el francés, directo al grano. La bielorrusa enrojeció.

—B-bueno, p-pues no, c-claro está.

—Yo si puedo hacer eso —señaló el francés, sonriéndole.

Natalia le miró fijamente y a continuación se lanzó a sus labios. Se apartó rápidamente, mirándole con una ceja alzada.

—Bien. Pero ya te lo he dicho. Nada de relaciones sentimentales

—Por supuesto que no, querida.

No muy lejos de allí, Matthew había en encontrado como compañía a Iván, que realmente sólo estaba allí porque sus hermanas querían continuar hablando con sus compañeros. Habían comenzado una charla sobre mascotas, y ambos parecían estar pasándolo bastante bien.

En la otra punta de la casa, Yekaterina agradecía a Eduard que la hubiera ayudado a limpiar el desastre cuando sin querer derramó una botella de agua sobre el suelo. Ambos estaban descansado ahora, y la conversación había desencadenado en informática, y Eduard llevaba la voz cantante.

Berwald se fue a su propia casa poco después de terminar el juego, al igual que Emil y Lukas. Realmente, Emil habría preferido quedarse más tiempo, pero Lukas estaba cansado, y decidió que se fueran los dos.

Toris había estado intentando irse bastante tiempo, pero Feliks no se lo permitió. Ambos acabaron cada uno en un sillón, tumbados, con un mareo impresionante, y sin absolutamente ningunas ganas de levantarse de allí. Culpa del polaco y su obsesión con la bebida.

Después de que Emil se fuera, Xian había quedado aburrido sin saber qué hacer. Sin embargo, su primo Yong y Antonio parecían haber entablado una extraña competición en un juego de bailar que tenía Gilbert, y no hacían signos de querer irse de allí, así que el hongkonés cogió a Yao del brazo, que también estaba cansado, y llamó a Kiku para largarse de allí.

El japonés, que estaba platicando con Heracles, se despidió del griego con una reverencia, y se marchó con su familia. El griego fue a servirse otro vaso, pero accidentalmente tiró la bebida de Sadiq, que le fulminó con la mirada. Ambos empezaron a discutir a voces, terminando discutiendo de filosofía, aunque mucho más tranquilamente.

Feliciano, al no poderse marchar por estar con su hermano, había intentado entablar conversación con Ludwig, pero el alemán estaba demasiado ocupado intentando que la casa no quedara un desastres como para prestarle atención, así que Gilbert había acabado siendo su compañero de charla.

Después de ellos ya sólo quedaban Alfred y Arthur. Alfred, ya muy borracho se encontraba sobre un sonrojado Arthur, invadiendo su espacio personal. El inglés no podía hacer más que tragar saliva, y rezar para que la noche terminara lo antes posible.

**XxXxX**

La visión de la casa de Ludwig era extraña. Emma y Lovino despertaron en la cama de una de las habitaciones de invitados. Natalia y Francis también despertaron en la cama, pero de la habitación de Gilbert. Ludwig había tapado con una manta a su hermano y a Gilbert, que se habían quedad dormidos en uno de los sofás, al igual que Feliks y Toris, cada uno ocupando otro sofá.

Por otro lado, Yong y Antonio habían terminado durmiendo en el suelo, Heracles y Sadiq, encima de la mesa donde habían estado discutiendo, y al igual que los dos primeros, Matthew e Iván, el uno apoyado sobre el otro.

Yekaterina y Eduard, viendo que no podrían irse a casa, habían buscado una habitación con dos camas, y ambos se habían quedado dormidos allí.

Alfred había acabado completamente dormido encima de Arthur, que no viendo otro remedio, también se quedó dormido tal cual. Tampoco es que en ese momento le molestase mucho.

Nadie habló esa mañana. Conforme fueron despertando fueron desapareciendo. Ninguno quería tener que mirarle la cara a sus compañeros el siguiente lunes.

* * *

**Comentarios:** ¿Raro? He de decir que la mayoría (el 95 por ciento) de las parejas que salieron fueron completamente a sorteo. Pero bueno, gracias a este pequeño jueguecito voy a poder adelantar en la trama de algunos personajes :3 Sorpresas? Os esperabais algunas cosa de la que iba a pasar? Ya digo que las parejas que se formen a partir de aquí no tienen porque ser las definitivas, si? Pueden ir cambiado a lo largo del curso. Uhmmmm, los personajes decidirán xD Si os ha resultado algo raro no dudéis en decirmelo para que pueda aclarar las dudas!

**Avances:** Bueno, el siguiente capítulo es directamente en el lunes :D Y veremos que ha pasado con algunos de ellos!

* * *

Gracias por los reviews :D

_**Nekolandia:** Me alegro que te gustar, fue en plan, se me ocurrió y tenía que ponerla xDD Bueno, las cosas pudieron haberse puesto mucho peor, pero tampoco quiero dejar a los chicos como unos completos irresponsables. Ya ves, la mayoría volvieron a su casa e_e Espero te haya gustado y gracias por comentar ^_^_

_________**KuroDerpy:** Viva el azar. La verdad es que nos da algunas sorpresas muy bonitas xDD Me alegra que te haya dado esa alegría ajajaja, los examenes son un asco, espero que te salieran bien :D Gracias por comentar!_

_________________**Amaikurai:** Jajaja, me alegra que hayas decidido que te agrada xDDD Por favor, DinamarcaxGrecia como nueva OTP XDDD Bueno, las parejas crack tienen su encanto, la verdad, yo no les hago ascos xD Me alegra te haya gustado y gracias por el review :3_

_________________**VidadeLechuga:** Tranquila, no hay prisa, yo misma comentó tarde muchas veces por razones personales U_u ajaajaja, esa es una imagen graciosa. Realmente tengo que tener muy controlado todo lo que pasa al ser tantos personajes, o se me desmadran... Pero me di el lujo de un poco de azar y crack. xD Si, yo misma me he quedado super sorprendida, de que algunos nombres no pararan de salir O_o Si, hay algunos que han tenido mala suerte e_e Oh, flauta travesera y percusión? Yo estuve a punto de tocar la flauta travesera. Acabé cogiendo el oboe xD Hice dos años de percusión, y estoy haciendo piano... Demasiadas cosas xD Pues es una lástima. Al vivir yo en un pueblo como el que viva no encontré dificultades a la hora de seguir estudiando musica xD Sip, si realmente lo reviso, pero aún así, se me escapan muchas cosas... Intento mejorar jajaja Bueno, las parejas se van a ir desarrollando, aquí solo va a salir una pequeña parte. Si buscas NordicosxPaises bajos, habrá algo de eso e_e Osea que tranquilidad xD Gracias por comentar!_

_________________**NoodleMarichan:** Hubieramos inundado la habitación con sangre de haber estado allí xDD Oh, si, mejor imaginarselo en un lugar seguro jajaja Bueno, siendo un multipairing tan grande, necesitaba esto para comenzar a avanzar, o hubiera muerto en el desarrollo xD Gracias por comentar :3_

_________________________**Darkmoon:** Mmmmm, ya comprendo lo que dices. Normalmente y por la influencia de mi pueblo, cuando yo hablo de música de banda, realmente habló de música orquestal (dígamos, utilizo el término banda porque estoy en una banda, pero es música de orquesta) y me parece realmente hermosa. Hay muchas agrupaciones que realmente "ensucian" la calidad que otros dan a la buena música, pero eso siempre estará ahí, y habrá que aguantarlos :3 La verdad, tienes una gran variedad, eso es bueno. Yo no acostumbro a escuchar mucha música a parte de algún par de grupos, y por supuesto, la música clásica. Probablemente si me preguntas sobre mi música preferida, te responderé Stravinsky, Beethoven, o algo por el estilo xD (PD: Amo Mecano, llevo una obsesión con ese grupo ;_;) Por lo demás yo también escucho lo que me pongan, excepto reggaeton, lo odio xD. Dios, siento haber asumido que eras una mujer. Que torpe me siento xD Si, tranquilo, quiero decir, yo soy heterosexual, y me puedes encontrar leyendo yuri perfectamente. La verdad es que en Hetalia hay una gran variedad de personalidades, y eso me gusta ;_; Me alegra que pienses que lo estoy haciendo bien. A mi todas las mujeres de Hetalia me caen bastante bien, pero a veces me resulta dificil emparejarlas con hombres que tienen su cliche yaoi, porque se me tiran encima xD Pero yo soy así, arriesgada (?) A proposito, yo llegué a odiar el UsUk, por lo imbecil-idiota-lloron-nenaza que hacian a Arthur. Quiero decir, yo misma le he puesto bien sonrojadito ahí arriba, pero una cosa es eso (que Arthur se sonroja con facilidad, vamos a aceptarlo) y otra convertirlo en un llorica xD Bueno, aquí tanto Lovino como Antonio van a tardar en juntarse, porque eso mismo de que Antonio no va a ser un idiota que se va a limitar a no hacer anda mientras Lovino le maltrata. Pero siento debilidad por esos dos, no corren peligro xD Y bueno, Dinamarca si que va a coger un camino distinto al actual, pero no se como terminará. Tendré que ver como se desarrollan las cosas :S Arthur, a partir de ahora, se va a plantar contra Alfred más aún... O sea, puedes estar tranquilo U_u Bueno, aquí pareció que haya PruAus... Pero se explicará todo el próximo capítulo... Pobres, como los hago sufrir... Tino va a tener un embrollo mental a partir de ahora, pero él tampoco va a ser la típica nenaza, y le va a plantar cara a Berwald e_e Sip, le tengo mucho cariño a Matt, o sea que tranquilo... Y yo también amo a los violines. Le da un noseque a la musica que me encanta xD Gracias por comentar :3_

_________________________**Guest:** Bueno, ahí has visto el beso de ellos dos ^-^ Y tranquilidad, habrá UsUk, dales tiempo jajajaja_

_________________________**tuh2O:** Virueloncia, aquí hay otro capítulo nuevo *le guiña un ojo* Y todo dedicado especialmente a ti!_

* * *

_____________________________________________________Cualquier duda respecto a las bandas, petición de que salga algún personaje, comentario de la historia o del capítulo, o petición de alguna otra cosa -como que toquen una obra determinada, o que viajen a algún sitio en particular-, simplemente review :3_


	14. Consecuencias, parte 1

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, el video que fue mi inspiración tampoco... La historia es completamente mía :)

_**Dedicatoria:** Dedicada a mi Chopper particular :3 Inma, va por ti :D_

* * *

**Consecuencias, parte 1**

La Academia W funciona de Internado entre semana obligatoriamente para todos los estudiantes. Así, abandona el centro viernes por la tarde, y vuelves domingo por la tarde o lunes por la mañana. Aunque puedes optar por quedarte también el fin de semana, mucha gente se marcha esos dos días.

Yao y su familia eran unos de los que se marchaban. Cuando Yao despertó, comprobó con pesar que para su desgracia, era lunes. Un horrible y desesperante lunes. Lentamente, se levantó de la cama, y se sentó sobre ella. Cogió su ropa y se vistió, aún somnoliento.

Se acerco a la cocina de la casa, donde su primo coreano estaba felizmente, preparando el desayuna.

—¡Yao! —exclamó Yong al verlo aparecer —. Mira, lo he preparado para ti-daze~

—Gracias Yong-aru…

—¿No merezco un abrazo siquiera? —suplicó el coreano, acercándose a Yao. El chino, sin embargo, lo esquivó con facilidad y se sentó a desayunar.

Yong suspiró e hizo un mohín pero a continuación continuó con su alegría de siempre. El siguiente en bajar fue Kiku, que se sentó silenciosamente. Yao intentó darle conversación, pero como siempre, Kiku se mostró igual de reservado. De repente, se oyó a Mei gritar, y al poco tiempo bajó las escaleras, seguida por Hahn, que la intentaba tranquilizar.

—¡Mei! —exclamó Yao, preocupado, mientras su hermana se refugiaba detrás de Kiku —. ¿Qué ha pasado-aru?

—Había un bicho. Un enorme bicho. Odio los bichos.

—¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡UN BICHO!? ¿DÓNDE? ¡EVACUEMOS!

—Ya está, Xian lo ha matado —lo tranquilizó Hahn.

—Ah, está bien-aru.

Mei soltó una risita por la reacción de Yao, Kiku sonrió y Yong rió a carcajadas, mientras Yao enrojecía por momentos. En ese momento bajaron Xian y Phaibun. El tailandés la intentaba dar conversación, pero Xian estaba tan serio y callado como siempre.

—Buenos días-daze~ —saludó Yong alegremente, mientras acababa de servir el desayuno y se sentaba junto a ellos.

Apenas acabaron de desayunar, y aún bostezando, cogieron sus maletas, que habían preparado la noche anterior y salieron de la casa.

En diez minutos habían llegado a la escuela, que ya se estaba llenando de gente. Hahn y Mei fueron directamente a su habitación, Phaibun y Xian se dirigieron a la suya propia. Kiku, al igual que ellos se marchó a la suya, y Yao y Yong emprendieron su propio camino.

El coreano empezó a parlotear como siempre, y fue completamente ignorado por Yao. Al final, Yong calló, un tanto decepcionado por la falta de reacción de su primo. Para su asombro, Yao paró de caminar y le miró.

—¿Te pasa algo-aru? —Yong le cogió del brazo instándole a continuar caminando.

—¡Vamos! No me pasa nada-daze~

Yao sacudió la cabeza mientras Yong silbaba una alegre melodía. Llegaron a su habitación y desempacaron algunas cosas, mientras ambos cogían los respectivos instrumentos para ir al ensayo y salían a encontrarse con su familia de nuevo.

—Oye Yao —dijo Yong mientras caminaban —. Estoy teniendo problemillas con las matemáticas-daze~. ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme?

—No lo sé… Puedo intentar buscar algo de tiempo, pero no te aseguro que pueda encontrar el suficiente para ayudarte-aru. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Kiku?

—Porque no me llevo bien con él —murmuró con pesar.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Yao, que no le había escuchado.

—Nada, que no se si Kiku querrá ayudarme-daze~.

—Yo hablaré con él-aru.

—Pero Yao-daze~, es que tú explicas mucho mejor.

—Yong, no seas egoísta. Ya te he dicho que intentaré buscar tiempo-aru.

—¿De verdad-daze~?

—Por supuesto que sí, tonto-aru.

—¡Menos mal que te tengo a ti! —Dicho esto, el coreano se lanzó hacia su primero, abrazándole, mientras Yao intentaba quitárselo de encima.

—¡Yong! ¡Me aplastas-aru!

—Lo siento-daze~

—Venga, date prisa.

Al poco tiempo se encontraron con los demás. Phaibun y Kiku se habían sumergido en su propia conversación, al igual que Hahn y Mei, mientras Xian parecía buscar a alguien. Yao suspiró.

—Venga, vamos, que aún llegaremos tarde-aru.

Empezaron a andar, y de repente, Xian pareció encontrar a quien buscaba, porque se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara por un breve momento, y se despidió de su familia.

—Espero que al menos no llegue tarde —comentó Kiku.

—Xian es un chico responsable-aru —indicó Yao, aunque en el fondo pensaba igual que él.

No tardaron en llegar a la sala de ensayos, donde estaban Ludwig y Feliciano por una parte, y Francis, Victoria, Gilbert y Antonio por otra. Kiku fue rápidamente a hablar con el alemán y el italiano, mientras que Victoria se separó de su primo para encontrarse con Hahn y Mei.

Los otros tres restantes se sentaron en sus sitios, a esperar a que llegaran los demás.

—Dios mío… ¿Cómo os lo pasasteis? —preguntó Victoria, que se había enterado de lo de la fiesta.

—Fue genial —rió Hahn —. Aunque Mei se enfadó un poco con el juego de la botella.

—¡Tenía mis razones para enfadarme! ¡Eso estaba amañado!

—Lo peor es que le tocó besarse con Xian.

—¿¡Con tú hermano!?

—Sí. Y el muy idiota lo hizo tranquilamente. Te juro que al día siguiente le metí una paliza.

—Y a que no sabes con quien más se tuvo que besar…

—Dime, dime —pidió Victoria con los ojos brillantes.

—Con Iván —susurró Hahn, mientras Mei enrojecía.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Victoria, incrédula —. No puede ser. ¿Lo hicisteis? ¿Os besasteis?

—Y tanto que se besaron. Tendrías que haber visto a Mei. Estaba rojísima.

—Cállate ya —protestó la taiwanesa.

—¿Y cómo besa? —preguntó Victoria, aún riéndose.

—Por favor, estaba demasiado ocupada queriendo que acabara como para fijarme en eso.

—Yo creo que debía besar muy bien, porque tenías que ver a Mei. Que por mucho que diga, no se quería ni separar.

—Eso es mentira —protestó Mei, mientras se sonrojaba notablemente.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta, entrando por ella Feliks y Toris. Feliks se encontraba un poco más callado que de normal, pero a pesar de eso era quien llevaba la voz cantante en la conversación como siempre.

Detrás de ellos, Raivis y Eduard caminaban al lado de Yekaterina, que en ese momento reía por algo que había dicho Eduard.

Y detrás, Natalia e Iván iban andando. Natalia con los brazos cruzados, e Iván parecía que intentaba explicarle algo, pero la bielorrusa negaba con la cabeza, hasta adelantarse y dejar su hermano más atrás, yendo a su sitio.

El trío de marujas se acercó a ella.

—Natalia —comenzó Mei —. Dinos, ¿qué pasó en la fiesta después de que nos fuéramos?

—Nada interesante —murmuró la bielorrusa mientras montaba su instrumento.

—Oh, vamos —suplicó Victoria —. Dinos algo.

Natalia se quedó callada un momento. Sabía que para que la dejaran en paz debía darles algún chisme que les sirviera, pero no se acordaba de mucho.

—El adormilado y el idiota de la máscara…

—¿Sadiq y Heracles?

—Sí, esos, se tiraron todo la noche hablando de cosas raras que nadie entendía, como discutiendo. Y luego, creo que Emma se fue con Lovino…

Hahn sonrió divertida y Mei y Victoria chocaron las manos.

—¡Esa es nuestra Emma!

Iván había dejado el estuche de su instrumento en el suelo, y se había decidido por ir a saludar a Yao, que aunque no lo conocía, le agradecía que no se hubiera aprovechado de su hermana.

—Hola —saludó, sentándose a su lado, y haciendo que Phaibun y Yong alzaran las cejas —. No sé si sabes quién soy…

—Iván-aru.

—_Da_. Tú eres Yao, ¿cierto?

—Así es. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Me lo dijo mi hermana.

—Está bien-aru. Cambiaré la pregunta. ¿Por qué tu hermana sabe mi nombre-aru?

—Por tu hermana.

—Oh… ¿Mi hermana Mei? —preguntó el chino, desconfiado.

—Eh, no lo sé si se llama así —se disculpó el ruso, extrañado por el matiz extraño que había adquirido la voz de Yao.

—Porque puede que os tocara besaros en el jueguecito ese, pero…

—Pero Yao.

—… eso no te da derecho a salir con ella, o algo por el estilo, ¿te ha quedado claro?

—Pero si yo no quiero salir con ella —murmuró Iván.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí-aru?

—Porque me caíste bien y quería saludar, ¿da?

—Oh-aru… Lo siento —se disculpó Yao, poniéndose rojo, mientras Phaibun se descojonaba y Yong miraba a Iván con desconfianza —. En ese caso… Hola-aru.

—Hola —volvió a saludar Iván felizmente.

Mientras tanto, habían entrado en el salón Vash, Lily y Vincent, que extrañamente, no iba acompañado de su hermana. Yekaterina se había unido al grupo de las chicas, que estaban hablando de la fiesta aún, y Lily hizo lo mismo, ya que también quería enterarse.

—Hola chicas —susurró la liechtensteiniana —. ¿Qué tal estuvo la fiesta?

—¿Tú hermano no te ha contado nada? —preguntó Mei, sonriendo.

—No. Decía que no quería hablar de ello…

—El pobre lo pasó mal —lo compadeció Hahn.

Lily alzó las cejas y les pidió que le contaran lo que había pasado, cosa que Hahn, Victoria (que ya estaba enterada) y Mei aceptaron sin dudarlo.

—Primero tuvo que besarse con Hahn —comenzó Mei. La vietnamita enrojeció y se inclinó hacia ellas.

—Que por cierto, besa muy bien, a pesar de que estaba temblando —rió.

—Y luego se tuvo que besar con Toris.

Lily abrió los ojos mientras miraba al lituano, y reía por lo bajo.

—Fue muy raro, creo que Vash lo único que quería era acabar pronto.

—Y luego no me acuerdo si se besó con alguien más —se lamentó Hahn.

—Sí, conforme avanza la noche, nuestros recuerdos están más borrosos —afirmó Mei.

—Aunque creo que tu recuerdas perfectamente tu beso con Iván —se buró Hahn, haciendo que Mei enrojeciera de nuevo.

—Hahn, cállate. Eres idiota. Tú también te besaste con varios y no digo nada. Era un juego.

—Vale, vale, lo siento.

—No me extrañaría que no lo olvidara —intervino Natalia —. Es mi hermano, al fin y al cabo, él besa muy bien.

Después de decir eso, la bielorrusa levantó la vista para buscar a su hermano, que para su desagrado, estaba hablando con Yao, aquel que había besado a su hermana. Las otras chicas la imitaron, y Victoria no pudo evitar reírse.

—Mira Mei, está hablando con Yao para pedirle permiso para salir contigo.

—¡Qué dejéis el tema! —gritó Mei, roja de ira y vergüenza.

—Perdón —se disculpó Victoria, mientras Hahn reía por la broma.

Mientras, Natalia había cruzado la mirada involuntariamente con Francis, quien aprovechó para guiñarle un ojo, haciendo que la bielorrusa rodara los ojos, poniéndose ligeramente sonrojada.

Los siguientes en entrar fueron, por una parte, Berwald, que se sentó en su sitio, callado como siempre. Después, Sadiq y Heracles, que se habían encontrado por el camino, seguidos de Gupta, y de Emil, que había estado hablando con Sadiq antes de encontrarse con Heracles. Al lado de Emil, para alivio de Yao, se encontraba Xian, que parecía bastante relajado.

Después de ellos, entraron Emma, y Lovino, que iban cogidos de la mano.

—Eh, mirad allá —murmuró Gilbert —. Parece que el pequeño mafioso ya ha conseguido pareja.

—Es cierto —suspiró Antonio.

—Bueno, tiene buen gusto —señaló Francis.

—Para buen gusto tú —rió Antonio —. ¿De verdad, Natalia? No me lo puedo creer.

—Pues créetelo —se pavoneó el francés, mientras Antonio reía y Gilbert ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Pobre chica —bromeó el albino.

Mientras ellos tres continuaban con las bromas y las risas, entraron Lukas y Soren. El danés, al igual que Feliks se encontraba más callado de lo normal, y Lukas más distante, si cabe. Ambos se quedaron en silencio y se sentaron, aunque de vez en cuando Soren hacía algún comentario.

Matthew, Tino y Alfred fueron los siguientes. Tino fue a su sitio a montar el trombón, mientras tragaba saliva al sentarse al lado de Berwald, que parecía decaído. Si antes estaba incómodo en su presencia, ahora lo estaba aún más.

—Tino… —comenzó el sueco —. Yo…

—No digas nada —le pidió el finlandés con una sonrisa forzada.

—Puedes entrar.

—¿Qué?

—En el equipo.

—Oh…. ¡Un momento! ¿De verdad?

El sueco asintió.

—Oh, Dios mío… ¡Gracias! ¿Cuándo puedo hacer la prueba?

—Miércoles.

—¡Bien! ¡Allí estaré!

El finlandés miró a Matthew, sonriente, y le alzó el dedo pulgar. El canadiense abandonó a su primo, y fue al encuentro de Tino.

—Me va a hacer la prueba para la equipo —murmuró el finlandés, aún sonriendo.

—¿Ves cómo no era tan malo? —señaló Matthew.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Arthur y Peter entraron a la sala, yendo a sus sitios. El inglés se sentó, tan serio como de costumbre.

—Buenos días, Artie —saludó alegremente Alfred.

—No me llames así, Jones.

—¿Por qué?

—Mi nombre es Arthur. No tienes porque llamarme de otra manera que no sea esa.

—Bueno, mi nombre es Alfred, y tú me llamas Jones.

—¿Quieres ganarte un castigo, Jones?

—Jo, que no, que era un broma —protestó el de ojos azules.

—No hay bromas que valgan.

—Y yo que creía que nos lo habíamos pasado bien en la fiesta… —Tras estas palabras, Arthur dejó el estuche de su instrumento en el suelo.

—¿Qué nos lo habíamos pasado bien, Jones? ¿En qué momento nos lo pasamos bien?

—Pues, después del juego, y estuvimos hablando, y de todo…

—No. Estuvimos no. Tú estuviste hablando, invadiendo mi espacio personal, y siendo un cansino.

—Pero… Artie, que era una fiesta.

—Fíjate como me importa, Jones. Y como me vuelvas a llamar Artie, te prometo que te envió a dirección.

Alfred apartó la mirada, dolido, mientras montaba su trompeta. Mientras ellos dos no se hablaban, ante la mirada de Peter que no entendía lo que pasaba, entró Roderich, que extrañamente, no iba acompañado de Elizabeta. Se sentó en su sitio, montó el oboe y comenzó a calentar.

Un minuto después, entró Hugo, y detrás la húngara. Ambos se apresuraron a ir a sus sitios, mientras todos los demás también se iban separando de sus amigos, y colocándose en sus puestos para que el ensayo diera comienzo.

Feliciano se subió a la tarima, y después de comunicar la obra que comenzarían ensayando, se preparó para dar la entrada. Y si hubiera sido cualquier otro, excepto Alfred o Antonio, habría notado que la tensión en el ambiente se podría cortar con un cuchillo.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Está bien... Me veo en la obligación de repetir esto... Las parejas en este fic no son definitivas, vale? Algunas puede ser que si, pero otras no. O sea, puede que os guste una pareja, y algún personaje este con otro, y al fina acaben juntos... O tal vez haya aunque sea una pequeña escena de ellos... Lo estoy llevando como creo más natural y menos... preparado, digamos. En cuanto al capítulo... Fiu, fiu, tensiones everywhere xD No tengo mucho que comentar, no tengo tiempo para comentar (?) Solo espero que lo hayais disfrutado, y sabeis que cualquier cosa, me lo podeis preguntar por review. Feliz Navidad atrasada, y próspero Año Nuevo! PD: Aprovecho para anunciar que no más azar. A partir de ahora, está todo calculado xD

* * *

Gracias por los reviews :D

_________________**Amaikurai:** Eso está bien, al menos pudiste escribir el review :3 Si... DenFin, necesario para que Tino se diera cuenta que el SuFin está hecho para él e_e Vivan las parejas crack! Me he hecho fan de alguna gracias a escribir esto xD Quien sabe... Ay sentimientos por parte de todos... Y mas de uno se va a cansar de esperar e_e Mei lo disfrutó, yo se que si (?) Bueno... Tu miralo por el lado de Lovino es un chico que ama a las mujeres... Y Emma está interesada, es guapa, divertida... Por qué no? Pero tranquila, falta que Antonio entre en acción xD Feliz Año Nuevo!_

_________________**Noruchin:** Muy posiblemente... Si _

___________________________**KuroDerpy:** Me alegra que me perdonaras esta paranoia mia y lo leyeras hasta el final xD Y coincido contigo, hubieron cosas muy raras._

_____________________________________________________**Darkmoon: **Desde luego, parejas crack han habido a patadas xD Veo que piensas parecido a mi... Me gusta cuando las cosas en los Universos Alternos fluyen naturalmente, y no son obligados a quedarse en su pareja predestinada y ya... A mi tampoco me gusta el bashing... Es más yo intento evitarlo (y soy de la filosofía todosxtodos) A Emma, es que la veo muy unida a ellos dos, entonces por ejempo, si que vi muy posible que en el universo de mi fic, Lovino y Emma salieran juntos... Y bueno, yo he intentado no hacer bashing a ningún personaje... Si en algún momento del fic notas que hay bashing, avísame xD Y odio a Arthur de victima. A ver... Es verdad, que el pobre se sonroja con facilidad, y es algo tsundere... Pero es un hombre (joven en este caso) con una personalidad fuerte. Fue un imperio, muy poderoso, por no decir de los que más. Pero también es verdad que es dificil no caer en el Ooc con Arthur en ese aspecto... Es una de las cosas que mas me están costando e_e Yep, a mi el incesto tampoco me va mucho, sobre todo en AU. Te aseguro que no habrán relaciones incestuosas sentimentales en mi fic... Y tanto... El ejemplo más proximo ha sido el RomaBel... Todo el mundo da por sentado el Spamano, y ahí salen ellos... Y otros van ser Hungría, Austria y Prusia... y Dinamarca y Noruega... En fin, que habrá que ver como se desarrollan... Bueno, la mayoría solo sabe tocar ese instrumento, pero hay algunos que saben tocar más, y otros que saben cantar. Aunque dentro de la agrupación de la banda será solo eso, tal vez si que salga alguna otra actividad relacionada con otro grupo musical. Es una buena propuesta, y tal vez la utilice, aunque más adelante en el curso. Está bien. Veo las piezas factibles para ser interpretadas xD_

_____________________________________________________**Tu H2O:** Te amo. Por supuesto que ha quedado claro, siempre queda claro xD Aquí tienes nuevo cap_

_____________________________________________________**IreneRodriguez:** Que no mujer, que yo te perdono. Que yo también tardo mucho y lo sabes. xD Me alegro que te hayan gustado. El azar es bueno con nosotras! Bueno, los celos, como has dicho, se van desarrollando... NI YO SE COMO VAN A TERMINAR! Si, Tino y Berwald se tenían que besar. Tenían que hacerlo. Esta fiesta fue por ellos (?) Okno, pero sirvió de ayuda. Bueno, Tino le dejó claro que Su-san mola más e_e Y si... Parece que Lukas empieza a notar los celos en su cuerpo... Y Emma y Lovino es que por favor, y encima borrachos, que esperabais? Falta que Toño actúe... Ya se verá, tarde o temprano... Por favor, Francis se acuesta con todo el mundo, y Natalia necesita descargar las tensiones que tiene con su hermano... Son perfectos (?) Okno, son follamigos xD Se quedan dormiditos... Es que son tan monos *-* Gracias por comentar!_

* * *

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________Cualquier duda respecto a las bandas, petición de que salga algún personaje, comentario de la historia o del capítulo, o petición de alguna otra cosa -como que toquen una obra determinada, o que viajen a algún sitio en particular-, simplemente review :3_


End file.
